Visions of Fate & Destiny: What a Seer Sees
by Yunnismiles
Summary: A young girl, who's gifts will help change the course of the magic world, must put herself on the line for her friends and family. She will be the one that works in the shadow and tips the scale of destiny, while trying to establish her own. She who knowns the future in her hands while her heart is given to a certain potion master...( Will have mature content later)
1. A Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

**Summary: She appeared as nothing but a dream, but a haunting one. A strange woman appears into Severus Snape's dreams, as it haunts him until he sees her. A young girl arriving in her first year at Hogwarts with a rare gift that will lead her to her fate...One that may cost the future of the Magical World. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter! Just my character**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU! **

Chapter 1: A dream or a beautiful nightmare?

Sunlight...

Laughter?...

It was a bright summer day with garden that had flowers in full bloom. A man stood by the window looking outside as he hears the sound of a door opening behind him. He turn to see a beautiful little girl with black wavy hair flowing as she ran.

"Daddy!"

The little girl ran into his arms as he scoops her up. He gives a smile as he gently brushes away a strand of her hair, to see her heart shaped, pale face. He looks at her eyes to see green eyes staring back at him, as she gives a youthful smile. The little girl giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

_This must be a dream...but a pleasant one..._

His smile grew as he walks with his daughter in his arms to the garden to see if the woman that he had loved for so long was there. He opens the door as he sets his daughter down to allow her to run to her mother.

"Mommy!"

He averted his eyes from the girl to see...

_This must be a mistake...This must be wrong!_

The girl ran to a slender, petite woman as she turns to look at the girl. The woman picks the girl up and laughs as she speaks in a soft, melodic voice. Her hair was a soft warm, brown, almost golden in the sunlight. Her lovely waves went down to her waist as she flickers her eyes up at him.

"Severus..." her voice said in a soft tone.

_No!_

Severus Snape woke up in the morning as he hears an owl knocking on his window. He scowls as he gets up to open the window, taking the letter around it's leg. He rewarded the owl with a small treat as he sent it away.

_Dear Severus,_

_I would like to talk to you in my office to talk to you about some important matters to discuss. Meet me there around midnight... We have much to discuss tonight._

_-Albus_

He looks at the note and quickly tosses it away. He sends his reply that he would be there by floo as he gets up to take a quick shower, and dressed in his usual black robes. He walked out of his room to his office. He sits down as he looks down at his desk to see lesson plans for this year.

_Nothing but insufferable children! All but a bunch of idiotic, imbeciles that are-_

He stopped in the middle of his thought as he remembered those eyes...That little girl that called daddy. He leans back in his seat as he sighs thinking deep and hard.

_That child...such a beautiful little girl that looked a bit like me yet...her eyes...She had those wonderful green eyes but..._

He jerks up from his seat slightly as he sits up and opens his drawer to take out an old picture of a girl with red ginger hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Her smile melted his heart as he caressed the picture and whispers...

"Lily..."

But those green eyes from his dream were not her. No the woman's green eyes were not lily's, they were too green, like an emerald forest with highlights of other green colors. He shook his head as he looks back at lily's eyes and whispers

"No...I will only love you...my sweet Lily..."

He knew he would never meet this other woman, as he laughs to himself cynically. He continued to work at his lessons plans until it was almost midnight and gets up to head over to the headmaster's office, as he removes the mysterious woman from his mind. Little does he know that his mysterious woman will not appear to her that way...But later as a student.


	2. She Sees

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity (sorry I changed my character's name hehe but it's not like I said her name in the beginning .) is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

She hums as she walks around the courtyard with a little smile on her face. She went over to her favorite spot under a cherry tree in full bloom. She takes out her small sketchbook and started to draw something until someone snatches it from her hands.

"Hey!" Her usually soft voice hitches up to anger as she jumps up from her spot.

"What strange and weird drawings are you making now?" Bobby Johnson sneered as he takes the sketchbook and tosses it to the side.

"Quit it! I'm just drawing, just leave me alone!" She huffed as she walks over to pick her book up until she felt him tug on her hair. She gives a little yelp and wimpers.

" You little twit! Nothing but a freak aren't you?"

She yelps again as she tries to loosen his grip with a little tear in her eye. She was about to say something until she felt his grip off of her. Instead she flickered her emerald green eyes to look up to see Bobby being pinched by the ear

"Bobby Johnson! What on earth are you doing to her? How dare you treat a girl like that?" An older boy named Thomas Greenly sternly says to Bobby.

"She's no girl, she's a freak! A freak I tell you!" He sneered at her as she wimpers a little with a tear down her cheek. Thomas was scolding Bobby but stopped when they heard-

"Serenity? Serenity, where are you?"

She flinches as she hears Sister Marie call for her. Bobby was then dropped on the ground as he quickly gets up to run away. Thomas walks over and picks up her sketchbook, to hand it over to her. She gives a little smile as she says in a soft, sweet voice.

"Thank you Tom..."

"No problem, little Sere. Now go on, Sister Marie is calling for you." He grins as he ruffles her hair.

She scrunches her nose as she gives him a little hug. She giggles as she runs over to the main building of the Orphanage. She glanced at the big sign as she went inside.

_St. Luminous Orphanage: To give a light to every child._

St. Luminous was a small, but very well kept Orphanage. The sister take in any children that have been found with no home or families to take them in. It had very simple white walls with different rooms for different ages and genders. Most children do get adopted but those who don't end up staying until they are of age. They teach a standard education with a few extracurricular classes such as fine arts.

As Serenity enters the building Sister Marie spots her and gives a smile.

"Ah! Serenity, please come. I do believe you have a visitor right now. You'll see him in your room."

Serenity was a little taken aback as she shyly walks over to her room. Her brown, wavy hair came around her face as she flickers into her room to find an old man there. He had a long grey, almost white beard but something about his eyes said that he was nice. She relaxed a little as she gives him a little bow.

" Ah, Serenity Alice Aragon! A pleasure to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Please take a seat, I just want to have a little chat with you." He gestures to the bed as he sat on the stool. She walks over and takes a seat down on her shabby little bed, placing her sketchbook next to her. She looks a little nervous as she sees him hand her an envelope with a strange H, wax insignia. She opens it up to read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internationl Confed. of Wizards)._

_Dear Miss Aragon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress._

**Dumbledore's POV**

_She looks so young...She looks so much like her parents..._

Dumbledore gazes at the young little girl as she shifts nervously. He gives a little chuckle as he remembers that she's still just eleven. He hands her a letter and lets her read the content of the letter. He sees her eyes grow as she looks at him and says,

"...a witch?...I'm a witch?" She says as she looks at him almost bewildered. He smiles and nods at her, knowing that this must be strange for her. The girl's bewilderment slowly changes to a little smile.

"I accept! I accept!" She says in her ever soft voice. Her voice was quite soft for a girl her age, but almost melodical. As she gets excited Albus still had to ask her something.

_I must find out...I need to do it now._

"Ah my dear girl, I'm glad to see your enthusiasm...But I must ask you if I can see that notebook of yours." Serenity nodded yes as she hands him her sketchbook as she continues to read her letter.

His eyes open wide as he looks at the drawings. They were in amazing detail and quite good for someone of her age. He looks through them until he finds what he was looking for. It was an image of a young baby with a lighting bolt on it's forehead. The next of three friends working on a school assignment. The more about hogwarts, but not in full images but bits and pieces. He smiles hands it back to her, until he felt their fingers touch. The girl flinches back and freezes.

"Serenity? Are you alright my dear?" He asks until something about her was different.

She got up and walks right in front of Dumbledore as she says in a mesmerising, but dark tone.

"...He is coming back...The first time he and the boy will meet at it will seem as if he is defeated again but no...He shall appear in more than one life. There will be one life will be the one to your end.."

Albus was speechless as the girl slowly faints, but he caught her in his arms and placed her in her bed. He was right about her and soon her fate will cross with those that will seek what she really is...

**a seer.**


	3. The Truth Will Let You See

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. . But Serenity (sorry I changed my character's name hehe but it's not like I said her name in the beginning .) is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

**Dumbledore's POV**

Serenity woke up from her bed, her eyes were slightly fuzzy as she tries to focus her vision. She turned her head to see Albus Dumbledore, looking through her sketchbook again.

"Mmm...What happened?" She groans as she slowly sits up and stretches her arms.

"I'm afraid to say that you my dear...had a vision." Dumbledore didn't look up at her, just leafing through the pages at each drawing.

"...a vision? What do you mean sir?"

Serenity was always a little strange in the orphanage. She had made things float in the air, make them disappear, and always had a feeling as if she was different. So when she received her letter things just clicked in her head, making her feel as if she's finally going to belong somewhere. Now she looks at the old man, truly confused by what he meant. He closed the book as he shifted his seat to look straight at her. He gently takes her hand but his smile was gone from earlier.

"You are not only a witch Serenity, but a very rare one. You are also part Seer, a rare gift of seeing the future. Your strong mind and gift makes your visions quite vivid."

"What on earth do you mean though? I know I say a few strange things but wa-"

He holds his hand up to a picture of a young boy, about her age, with a thunderbolt on his forehead. She looks at him with a bewildered look.

"What does my drawing have anything to do with me being a...a-"

"A Seer miss Aragon, a seer. This boy who have drawn, quite amazing in detail, is real. You have never met him before but when you go to Hogwarts, you see him in your year...You see Serenity, your gift is so natural to you that you get these glimpses, and you draw them down on your little notebook."

_Also quite powerful for a girl her age that she doesn't even know it...If used to the full extent and in the wrong hands I fear that...No, she will be at Hogwarts and I can watch over her and Harry..._

"...Does that make me strange sir?"

He turns his head to look at her with sad eyes, almost a tear appearing in one.

"Why no my dear, not at all but I must warn you...You must keep your gift a secret, not that it's bad but some may want to use it for less than honorable purposes..." He gives a smile as he pats her hand.

**Serenity's POV**

She gazed up at him to see his smile return. She quickly wipes away the tear and gives a small little nod. After the discussion Dumbledore said that a man will come later on to take her out shopping for school supplies. She had asked how to pay but it seems that her deceased parents left her quite a fortune, and it will easily cover up what she needed. Before he left through her door he said to her,

"...Do not worry about your gift...As you grow up I will tell you more about it but for now...I hope you enjoy your first year." He gave a smile as the twinkle in his eyes return. He gave a small chuckle to see the girl nod in enthusiasm as he left.

Serenity lied back on her bed as she looked up to her ceiling and gives a little smile.

_A new place with those like me...A place that might just accept me..._

She drifted off into a deep slumber as she dreams of what her new school will be like.

**:A/N:- Soooooo, you may notice the tense and the perspective will change after here quite a bit. I will be using a first person perspective from now one, so don't get to suprized :D But yeah the next chapter will be coming up soon. Also I'm SOOOO SORRY FOR BEING SLOW. But I what to give you guys a long story that builds up plot and detail. :) But yeah please leave a review at the bottom! Ciao~ **


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by **** J.K. Rowling**. But Serenity (sorry I changed my character's name hehe but it's not like I said her name in the beginning .) is my character! Review and enjoy :D

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

Chapter 4: Shopping

**Remus Lupin POV**

I want down the street to arrive at an Orphanage, waiting for a girl to be taken to Diagon Alley. The night before Dumbledore asked me to do this favor.

"I know Remus, but she is they're daughter. Not only that but his niece..."

"But why me Albus? You know of my condition."

" I understand my boy, but still I feel like when you are with you, you may gain some comfort...She's a beautiful little girl with a good heart. I have a very good feeling that you two will become fast friends indeed."

I shakes my head as I remembers the look in his eyes as if he already knows what's gonna happen. I cough slightly as I continue to walk up to the front door. I glanced at myself at the window to see my appearance. My brown hair had a few grey specks, but still not too messy. I wore my green tie with a brown suit jacket to match with my brown pants. I wore a slightly darker brown cloak over my suit as I rings the doorbell of the Orphanage. As I wait I hear laughter from the corner to see a small gate.

I casually walk over there to see children running about at a courtyard. I smile to myself to see the innocence of these children until I stop to gaze at one particular child. She had people around her under a cherry blossom tree. The girl was giggling as one of the older boys were joking about something. But what caught his eyes wasn't her laughter but the air around her. He was about to look away until he hears a nun call out,

"Serenity! I believe your guest has arrived!"

I look back to see the little girl get up and hug a few of the other kids. She runs over to the Nun and walks into the building through the side.

_She's so much like them...It's so strange..._

I was walking back to the front entrance before looking at myself one more time in the window to see a few faded scars on my face.

_She's going to be a bit frightened of me..._

I stop at the door to see it open. A nun was waiting at the front of the door as she looks at him, staring a bit too long at his face.

"Ah! You must be the gentleman that Mr. Dumbledore has sent to purchase Serenity's school supplies I assume?"

I hand her a note that confirmed that Albus has sent him.

"Yes, my name is Remus Lupin. I work with Headmaster Dumbledore, and I will be escortin-"

"Serenity!"

I glance over to see the little girl from earlier running up to the front door. She runs to hide behind the Nun speaking to me. She peeks her head out to look up at me and I give an uneasy smile, not knowing what her reaction may be.

Surprisingly she comes out and walks right in front of me. I gives a little amusing laugh as I go on one knee to her eye level.

"Hullo, my name is Remus Lupin. Your guild today." Waiting for her to stare at his scars but instead she looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled. She was a little shy but said to me,

"Hello , my name is Serenity Alice Aragon. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." She gave a small curtsy and looked back at me with stunning green eyes.

I slowly get back up and nod curtly at the Nun who nodded back, knowing that they were leaving. Serenity waved at the nun goodbye as she walked next to me out of the orphanage. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and decided to extend my hand out slightly to give her the choice to hold it or not. Surprisingly she took his hand automatically and gave him a small little smile.

" So, are you excited for Hogwart Ms. Aragon?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood as she giggled at first.

"Is it ok to call me Serenity? Whenever the nuns were mad at me they would call me ." I laugh a little as I smile down at the little girl. I remembered the times when the professors were mad at me, James, and Sirius.

" Ah I'm sorry about that, but I understand the feeling." He muses. THe continued to talk with ease, slowly feeling a connection to her. Though she was only eleven she was kind and understanding. She didn't seem to discriminate people and looked for the good in everyone as she spoke about people in her orphanage. We arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went to the back. I take out my want to the wall and glanced at her with a smile.

"Now, on the correct brick of this wall just tap three up and two across." I tapped and looked at her, seeing her eyes widen as the moved.

"And welcome to Diagon Alley"

**Serenity's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I see the walls move to see a busy street full of people. The were shops that sold brooms and robes, sweet and magic galore. I slowly take 's hand again as he took me around a few stores, getting my books, ink and quills. He payed for them as he told me earlier that my expenses were all covered by some strange savings I had from my late parents. I didn't know who they were, how I'm getting this money, or why, but I didn't want to seem rude and said just thank you. The last things on my list were to get my school clothes and robes, and a wand.

" Now take this with you to pay for your clothes. I'll wait out here for you alright?" I nodded as I enter inside as a woman scurried me in. She instructed me to step on a stool to get myself measured. As I stood, with a magical tape measure moving around me I hear someone say,

"Hi there!"

I turn my head slightly to see a boy with red hair and gave a small little smile.

" Hello"

"Are you going to Hogwart as a first year too?"

"Um...yeah." I look down shyly.

"Me too! My name is Ron, Ron Weasley...Um..." He tried to extend his hand out towards me but seeing as both of us were being measured it was a little difficult. We both looked at one another and just laughed. He finished first and said before he left out the door,

"See ya on the train Serenity!" He waved and left as I gave a little wave back.

Once I was done I got my robes and clothes that I would need and payed. I walked out to find Remus speaking with a tall man. He a hook nose and very shiny hair, with the most pale skin she has even seen a man have. Remus glanced at the shop to see me finished and excused himself.

"Ah, so you've finished. Sorry about that I was talking to a...colleague of mine."

"Oh no it's fine."

He takes my hand and takes my back with his other hand as we walked to the wand shop. I looked back to see the man that Remus was talking to earlier was looking at them. At first his dark eyes didn't seem to care until he glanced back once more at me. His eyes widened as he took a step forward, but before I knew the crowd blurred my vision and I couldn't see him anymore.

We stopped by Ollivander's Wands Shop, and Remus told me to go in by myself.

"I need to go get something but rest assure you I'll be back when you're done little one." He gave me a smile as I gave one back to him. I can see why people stare at his scars but still, he's a very nice man.

"Ok"

I enter inside and an old man behind the counter had a few boxes with him. He was looking around until he heard the door chime.

"Ahhh...I've been expecting you for some time " He said as he gave her a funny grin. He took out a wand and hands it to me.

"...Now give it a wave!" I waved it around but nothing happened.

This happened to about four wands, as I either made things explode or nothing happened at all. He finally gave me a long stare and went to the very back of his shop. He came out with dust on his clothes as he gave hands a wand to her.

I have it a little flick at a paper on his desk, and suddenly it folded itself to become a butterfly, fluttering in the air. I started to giggle as he looked at him in a peculiar way.

"Ah...It seems it has chosen you. Strange that though I know this is a stubborn wand, it's quite gentle to you."

I handed it back as I heard him say, " Ah lets see, this one is quite intricate...A 12 inch silver lime wood center with rosewood around it with an ivory handle with carvings. Three cores of dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and...thestral tail hair..."

He had a strange look in his eyes as he hands the wand and take the payment. But before I left he looked called me back and said,

"...I'll be expecting a lot from you Ms. Aragon, as well as Mr. Potter"

I looked at him confused as I walked out to see Remus snoozing on a stool waiting for her. I was about to wake him up but something caught my eye in the window next door. I went in and came back out, slowly standing next to him. I gently touch his arm to nudge him.

"Remus?"

"Oh! What?...Oh I'm sorry little one I must have fallen asleep. Now anything else you would need?"

As I opened my mouth I suddenly hear some man was yelling. I turned my head to see a puppy running towards them and jump into her arms. It was a tiny little brown thing as it licked her face. I started to laugh as Remus looked at me and glanced at the shop owner.

"Seems like you have a new pet as well..."

"Aye, it's one of our newest ones. They've been going rare but it seems like this one has lost it's mum at a young age and was sent here...Seems like it's found its match."

"May I inquire what kind of dog it is?"

"Naw sir, that there is no dog. It's a wolf, and a fine one at that"

I look at Remus as it seemed to me like he flinched at the word wolf. I walk up to the shopkeeper to try to return him but it seemed that the little guy didn't want to part with her. So the shop owner sold it to her. He gave her a leash and collar and placed it on. The pup looked at me and tilted it's head, as I gently pet it.

"Well I guess that's all you need, oh and if you're wonderin' it's a boy." The shopkeeper said before turning to go back to his shop with a hearty laugh.

I turned to look at Remus to see him give a smile at me as I walk up to him. I was so happy as we walked back home, with my new pet walking right next to me.

"So, what are you naming him?"

"...Valiant"

He looked at me peculiarly and asked, " Why?"

"Because, though he doesn't have a family he went out to search for his own...And he found me." I smiled as I glance at the puppy, seeing it almost nod in response to what she said.

They continued to walk in silence as I held his hand with my tiny one. We reached at the orphanage, and I stopped in my tracks. He hands me my bags as he bent down on one knee again to get to my eye level.

"Well little one, I believe it is time for me to go, it's almost..." He patted himself to look for a watch.

"Well I guess I left my watch at home." He laughs to himself.

"Oh! I have gift for you, I almost forgot!" I giggle to myself as I take out a small box with a ribbon. I placed it in his hands before giving him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Uncle Lupin~" I couldn't help but say that as I ran back to the orphanage with my things and Valiant running next to me, as I quickly glance back to see him smiling at the gift.

**Remus Lupin POV**

I was shocked at first by the kiss as I see her run home while hearing her laughter in the air. Her calling me Uncle was just strange but after today, it felt right. Such a little girl, but with such a warm heart. I look at the little box in my hand and slowly open it to find a bronze pocket watch with intricate detailing of it. On the top of the inside of the box it said two words.

_Thank You_

**:A/N: AHHHHHHH I love Remus, but more in a uncle, relative sort of way. I know this is really long but don't worry the next chapter is defiantly her on the train while meeting a few friends there! And the guy who saw her in Diagon Alley? I'm pretty sure you guys know who that was~ Stay reading as I make the next chapter as Serenity meets new friends, chocolate frogs, and who is this "Harry Potter" person. Please PLEASE review, I'm not sure if people like my story or not so far so help me on the way with advice, hints, and suggests~ I'm open to everything!**


	5. Harry Potter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

**To my very first reviewers!**

**shadowkitten11- Thank you!**

**-then-they-died- Thanks! You have no idea how much that means to me :D Now I want to write even more!**

**:A/N:- STOP! Before I forget I will be switching back to a third person perspective. Since there are going to be more characters coming in! SORRY! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF~**

Serenity looked at herself in mirror one last time before leaving. She had her soft, brown hair down to let it become wavy curls around the ends. She had her new school uniform on with just simple black stockings and black shoes. She had her cloak in one with the other on her trunk. She slowly leaves her room as she hears barking and laughter at the courtyard.

"Come on Valiant! Go get it" Thomas was saying to her puppy as it ran to get the stick he just threw. A few of the younger children were out as well playing with Valient. It was all fun until Valiant noticed Serenity at the door. He just dropped the stick in front of Thomas and patted his way to her.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're leaving already Sere~" Thomas said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey I just brushed it and yea...I'm leaving now." She looked down feeling a little sad that she was leaving the orphanage.

"Hey...Don't worry about us. We'll see you next summer. Then you can tell us all about your adventures at your new school." Thomas said as a few of the other boys and girls agreed, giving her hugs and comforts. Thomas gave her the last hug as she gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Promise!" She smiled as Thomas just ruffled her hair again.

"Be good little sis." She laughed as she heard one of the sisters call her name. She waved to them goodbye as she left the courtyard to see Remus waiting for her. She gave the sisters hugs and goodbyes before taking Remus' hand to walk away from her home.

Remus was surprised by how sad and some happy for Serenity leaving for her school. All but one boy as he yells out something like, " good riddance."

He held onto her tiny hand as he escorted her to the train station. She glanced around as she looked at him.

"Don't worry we need to go on platform 9 3/4"

"9 & 3/4?" She was confused as he took her to a brick pillar. She was a little hesitant as she looked up at him. He gave her a gentle smile as he asked her,

"Do you trust me little one?"

"Yes I do."

"Alright, now I just want you to run straight ok? Don't worry I'll be right next to you."

He squeezed her hand gently as Serenity glanced up to gave him a smile. They both turned their heads back to look at the pillar and slowly they ran together into the pillar with her bags and Valiant.

Oh my goodness!

Serenity was in awe by the Hogwarts express, seeing various students hugging their family members and running into the train.

"Now my dear girl...I'm afraid it's time for us to part."

Serenity turns around to see Remus looking at her with a sad smile. She frowned as she looked down at her feet to see Valiant whimpering as well. She felt like he was leaving her.

Remus bent down on one knee to lean a little to look at her. He took her chin in his hand to make her look at him as he says,

"Don't worry my dear girl, it won't be forever. Now how would I, Uncle Lupin, leave his little niece forever?" He laughs a little to himself when he said Uncle Lupin. He looked to see as she slowly looked back at him. Her piercing green eyes stare back at him as a smile slowly appear on her face. She jumps into his arms in a hug as she says in a small whisper in his ear,

"Thank you Uncle Lupin...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dear but nevertheless, we will cross paths again someday."

After Remus said goodbye to Serenity, she went into the train looking around for a place to place her bag. She finally found a space but had a hard time putting it up.

"What a little-"

"-help with that?"

She turned around to find two red head boys standing behind her. Valiant was in his cage as he barked at the boys playfully.

"Um...Yes please if you don't mind."

"No-"

"Problem"

They helped place her bag up as they turn to her, first one bowing.

" My name is George Weasley."

"And I'm Fred Weasley, the better looking twin" The second bowed. She giggles as she gave a little curtsy,

"Serenity Alice Aragon, nice to meet you guys." One was about to say something but the train shook slightly as both of them said at the same time,

"Woah! I think it's time for us to get back to our seats. Nice meetin' ya Serenity." They waved at her goodbye as they laughed and walked back to their seats.

She walked around with Valiant to try to find a good spot and finally found one with two boys and a girl. Serenity knocked on it lightly as she opened the compartment,

"I'm sorry but is there any room for one mo-"

"Hey! You're the girl from the shop!"

She looks to see the familiar red head named Ron. She gives a little giggle as she nods her head yes.

"Yeah, nice to meet you again Ron."

"Ron aren't you gonna introduce us to...?" The bushy haired girl said.

"Ah this is Serenity Alec Aradon"

"Actually it's Serenity Alice Aragon, nice try though" She gives a giggle as the other girl rolled her eyes at Ron's mistake and the other boy trying to cover up his laughter. Ron was turning as red as his hair.

"Well my name is Hermione Granger." She smiled at Serenity.

"And mine's Harry. Harry Potter" The boy with glasses looked at her with a smile. Serenity just smiled as she said,

" It's nice to meet you all...now about this seat is it ta-"

"Oh of course! Go ahead." Serenity sat down next to Harry, putting Valiant on the side next to her, away from everyone else. He was resting but his eyes were open to stare at everyone.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter?" Serenity asked, shyly glancing over at him.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry but... I'm very new about this whole...Well magic stuff."

He gave her a smile, " Me too. I've been raised in my Uncle and Aunt's...and they never told me about my parents being a witch and wizard."

"Oh really? I've been raised in an orphanage. It's a nice place really but I never knew my parents.."

"...Your parents died too when you were a baby?" Serenity nodded sadly as Valiant whimpered again, feeling her sadness. She looked at Harry as he took her hand and gave a sad look as well.

"Actually...they're the ones that made me famous."

Serenity was confused as Ron looked at her as if she grew another head.

"You don't know the story?"

"What story?"

"About him defeating...you-know-who." Serenity just shook her head as Hermione cough slightly.

"Well ahem, we might as well tell you. Unlike Ronald here, not all of us knew we were witches and wizards up till recently."

"Oh yeah...Sorry"

"No problem" Serenity smiled back reassuringly.

"When Harry was a baby there was a powerful wizard called... well You-Know-who." Serenity looked confused as Harry whispered into her ear,

"Voldemort"

" As I was saying...The Dark Lord wanted to kill all of those who opposed him, which two of the people who opposed him were...Harry's parents. The Dark Lord used the forbidden killing spell to murder Harry's father...Then...Well..."

"My mum used every bit of her powers to give me a protection spell...He killed her and right when he tried to kill him he was gone. They say he was defeated but left me this..."

Harry lifted his hair to show the thunderbolt scar on his forehead. Serenity gave a sympathetic look as Ron said quickly,

"And that's why he's famous. But don't worry he's the same as the rest of us." Suddenly the mood was lightened again as they talked about more pleasant topics. They bought candy from the trolley, having an escaping chocolate frog, and let Valiant out to play with everyone.

Serenity got to know a lot about each person and grew to become fond of them like friends. Hermione told Serenity everything she would need to know, the bookworm of the group, telling her about the different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, & Slytherin. Then telling her about the classes and more about the castle.

Ron was funny as he told her about stories and jokes of his family. He did confirm her that the two twins she saw earlier were his older brothers.

Harry was a bit different. They had good laughs hearing Hermione scolding Ron but it felt like they had a strange connection. They both had their parents taken away at young ages, but brand new of all of this, and most of all...just seem like they naturally bonded like brother and sister.

As they continued to chat and bond in their little booth they all felt the train slow down. They all started to get up, as Serenity placed Valient back in his cage. Harry tapped her shoulder to hand her cloak to her. She smiles as she reached out to get it but felt their hands touch. Suddenly she sees something.

_"He's beautiful, Lily"_

_"I know...and so is she, Amelia."_

_Two women together holding babies in their hands. One had striking red hair and green eyes, while the other hand a more brown, with a tinge of gold in the sun lights._

"Serenity?"

She looked back at Harry and blinked a few moments.

_What was that? A vision?...forget it._

Serenity just smiled as she took her cloak from him and took Valiant and her trunk with her.

"Come on Harry! We're finally here!"

"I know I'm coming, I'm coming!" The first years entered out of the train to meet a tall, enormous, round man with a beard calling us,

"Gather around first years! My name is Hagrid, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry!"

**:A/N:- GAAAAAA! WHat was that vision? Was that the future? What the heck was that? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out~ Now time for the sorting and sor a little Snape action to see a little someone again~ review, Review, REVIEW! Thank you!**


	6. Familiar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

Serenity sat in the boat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hagrid was also in the boat directing everyone to the beautiful castle in the night.

"Ah and about your pup, would you like me to take care of him for ya? You can see 'im tomorrow mornin' and later discuss more of where you would like him to stay." Hagrid offered with a hearty smile.

"Oh that would be lovely!" Valiant was let out of his cage and placed on her lap, curled up while looking around.

They finally arrived and as they walked in a woman came up to them. She had her hair up in a tight bun while wearing black and dark green robes.

"Come now first years, gather around. My name is Ms. Mcgonagall and I welcome you to our school. Now you must wait here and then when the doors open please come into the banquet hall to get sorted by the sorting hat." She said as she turned to go inside first.

We've all discussed on which house they wanted to be in as the student murmured and whispered to each other. A couple of boys were saying to some platinum blonde,

"You'll definitely be in Slytherin!"

"Of course I'll be! It's the best house out of the rest!" He sneered.

Serenity just shook her head as she heard the doors all entered inside the grand hall to see floating candles above us, with older students at long rows of tables. Serenity was in awe as she gazed at the stars in the ceiling, seeing them move as if space was just right there above us. They stopped in font of a stool with a rugged wizard hat on it, as Ms. Mcgonagall took out scoll and started calling people up in random names.

"Susan Bones!" A hesitant girl came up and sat on the stool, as Ms. Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. Suddenly the hat said,

"Hufflepuff!" Susan smiled as the hat was removed off her head. SHe skipped over to the Hufflepuff table as they cheered and welcomed her.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The boy from earlier with platinum blonde hair went up to sit down. The hat didn't even touch his head as it suddenly cried out,

"Slytherin!"

Draco gave a sneer of a smile as if he already knew as people from the Slytherin house congratulated him and welcomed him to the house.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron sat down next as the hat was placed on his head. The hat gave a huff as it suddenly said out loud,

"Ah, another Weasley! I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!" Ron suddenly smiled as he ran over to the Gryffindor table, having people give him high fives and welcomes. His brothers patted his back as he sat down.

So this went on for a while. Serenity was getting nervous as people were placed in different houses, leaving her and a few other students left.

"Serenity Alice Aragon!"

Serenity became very shy and nervous as she walked to the stool, looking out at the different eyes staring at her. She suddenly heard the hat mutter,

"Ah...Familiar...Familiar in deed. You seem shy yet you are quite smart...mm yes could go to Slytherin or Ravenclaw...Oh but loyal! a Hufflepuff? Wait...You have something...A lot of courage deep inside of you...I'll have to say...GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly a loud cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table as she smiled to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron clapping for her, smiling. Even the twins were waving at her as she smiled and ran to the table to hugs and congratulations.

As everyone got settled in, Dumbledore came up to give a speech and then he let the feast begin. Food appeared at the table with various different dishes. Serenity digged in with the rest of her classmates as they talked in excitement.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Serenity heard to hear Harry ask one of the older boys.

"Oh that's Professor Snape, Potions Master, and Head of the Slytherin House. But try not to get too much on his bad side, he only favors Slytherins."

I glance up to see a man in all black, with shiny hair down to his shoulders. His yes were a very dark color, almost black as obsidians. She saw him look at Harry then at her. Serenity quickly looked down at her food to continue eating and talking to her friends.

The night was over and the Head boy & girl escorted us to our dorm rooms. We were given the password to enter inside as they instructed the girls to their rooms and the boys to theirs. Hermione & Serenity said goodnight to the boys as they headed up to their rooms. The room had two bedrooms, though most had three or four, but their room was a bit smaller but had an amazing view outside. Hermione went straight to bed after putting her clothes away, while Serenity was lagging behind.

Serenity smiled to see her clothes were already enchanted with the colors and symbol of her house already on them as she placed them away. She then changed into her PJs and went off to bed, excited for her first day at this magical placed she now called her school.

**Severus Snape's POV**

Ugh, more insufferable students this year...And Potter! Probably nothing but a snot of a boy with an inflated head by his "fame."

Severus Snape sneered as he looked at each of the houses to see the new first years being welcomed in their houses. He looked at his house to hope to have some more promising students this year. He saw Draco Malfoy.

_Ah, a Malfoy...Probably just like his father._

He rolled his eyes as he glanced at each table while eating. He was drinking some pumpkin juice from his goblet until he saw Potter looking at him. He looked so much like James that it disgusted Snape, but his eyes were like his mother's. He was about to look away until he notice another pair of eyes staring at him that almost made him drop his drink.

_...That girl!_

Bright, rich, emerald green eyes stared at him from a first year Gryffindor. She had a small heart shaped face with fair skin, with long, soft, wavy locks down to her waist. The girl looked away as Snape stared for a moment. It was the girl he saw with Remus.

_Could it be?...No...No! It's only a little girl, she's not the one from my dream...She's just another Gryffindor brat that I have to look after this year a lot with Potter!_

He sneered again as he sipped his juice again, glancing one more time before proceeding onto his meal.

**:A/N:- AHHHHH! I can't stop myself~ I can't wait to right the next chapter, but please tell me what you think of this on. THANK YOU! Review people as I make the new chapter *Already starts typing* P.S. I know I said mature and it seems really slow right now but don't worry later! It's going to be a long story so people please wait~ I promise it will get better later on, just right now it's developing! Hehe, alright! See ya next time you guys! **


	7. Start The First Day With a Boil?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**and-then-they-died: AHHHH THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ^v^ And yes denial~ I had to because his heart is still with Lily...for now hehehehhee~ THank thanks again you don't know how much your reviews mean to me! That's why I'm gonna make this a bit longer! With a little bit of potion chaos! *poof~***

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

Serenity woke up to notice her room being different. She sits up, rubbing her eyes to remember that she wasn't at St. Luminous anymore, but at Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe it as she gets out of her bed to look out the window to see the view. She quickly goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her school uniform. She kept her hair down for the first day and just let it fall down on her back with gentle waves.

She smiled at herself as she gets out and noticed Hermione getting ready as well.

"Morning!"

"Morning. Ready for our first day?" Serenity asked as cleans up her bed.

"Of course, but we need to get our schedules at breakfast so lets go!" Hermione replied as both girls giggled and left their dormitory to head downstairs. They see the boys hanging out by the fireplace and they all just started talking about what classes they were looking forward to ( of course Hermione & Ron had to explain to Serenity and Harry about each class.)

As they were walking down the hall they made a sharp turn, making Serenity accidently run into Professor Snape.

"...I suggest Miss Aragon that you pay attention to where you walk, instead of chattering like some belligerent imbeciles." He sneered as he looked down at the girl.

Serenity flinched by the harsh words as she bows her head.

"S-sorry sir."

He nodded his head before proceeding as the children scurried away. Serenity stopped for a moment and turned around and said something strange to him.

"...Don't drink anything hot in the morning today."

**Severus Snape's POV**

Snape quickly turned right when Serenity turned around to chase after her friends to the great hall to eat. He just ignored her as he continued down to the side to open the door to Professor Mcgonagall's room.

"Oh Severus, here are the schedules for your students." She handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you..." He said curtly as he left, not wanting to make any small talk. He walked back to the Great Hall to see students already eating and the heads of the houses for Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff passing out schedules. He did the same and passed them out to each Slytherin, as he noticed Mcgonagall passing out the schedule to the Gryffindor students. Once he finished, he left to go join the other professors at the staff table. He looked at food and began eating while glancing at the students.

"Would you like some tea Severus?" Pomona Sprout, herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff, asked him.

"...No thank you, not today." He said as he just took a sip of water from his goblet.

"How about you Filius?" Flitwick, charms professor and head of Ravenclaw, looked and said,

"Why of course that would be de- OW! HOT!" He yelps out as it seems to be the Pomona accidently spilled some of the tea on him.

"Oh I'm sorry! I should have taken off my gloves that I lost my grip a bit."

Flitwick just flicked his wand to make the stain go away and did a quick cooling spell.

_"...Don't drink anything hot in the morning today."_

Severus glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see Potter talking to his friends. He stared at the girl, Miss Aragon, for what she said earlier. He rolled his eyes as he continues to eat.

_A lucky guess..._

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity had a very complex schedule. She had Transfiguration every morning, along with Charms right after. Then after charms she would have either Herbology on Tuesdays & Thursdays or Defence Against the Dark Arts on monday, wednesday, and friday. After that was lunch, then have History of Magic on monday and wednesday and astrology on tuesday and thursday. Leaving her with Potions monday,tuesday, wednesday, thursday, and friday for flying lessons. Then dinner and go to bed right after.

Luckily she had the same schedule as her friends and relaxed a little. After breakfast she and Hermione left early to get their books and to find the Transfiguration classroom. They noticed that they happen to have the class with the Slytherin students. Both girls went to sit in the front and noticed a cat on the table looking at them.

The class started and Harry & Ron were already late. They came in thinking they were safe but the cat was actually Professor Mcgonagall. She took points and let them sit down, after commenting about turning one of them into a map. It was a fun first class as they had to turn matches into needles. Harry & Ron struggled while Hermione got it on her second try. Serenity got it on her third try but it turned into a very fine and sharp pointed needle. The professor awarded her and Hermione ten points.

Thats how their day went. Charms was fun with Professor Flitwick, making inanimate objects dance around the air making the student laugh. Then they had DADA (Defence Against the Dark Arts) with professor Quirrell. Harry felt very strange around him, but he held on. They all had lunch with Hermione reading her book, while Ron as telling Serenity & Harry about the sport Quidditch.

After lunch they went to their class: History of Magic with Professor Binn. It wasn't too bad, until after...potions...

They arrived in the potion room, feeling it cool by being in a dungeon. Professor Snape stared at them as each student trickled in. This was Serenity's second class with Gryffindors & Slytherins in one room. As Harry was trying to write something done Professor Snape humiliated him with complex questions, even though Hermione had her hand up. Serenity just looked at Harry with a bit of pity as Professor Snape finished humiliating him.

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Serenity stared at him, listening to his speech as she wonder something strange about him.

_For a man that hates children he seems to love Potions._

He gave everyone an assignment to try to make a Boil cure potion by the end of class, with the books that had the instructions. Each table had the ingredients and cauldrons ready for them.

"Good lu-"

"And no talking is required." Snape said sternly as he walked to his desk to sit, watching everyone.

Serenity gave a little glance to Hermione to see she was already chopping the ingredients.

_Alright...I need to do my best!_

Serenity was determined as she gave herself a deep breath before tying up her hair into a ponytail. She rolled her sleeves up as she looked at the ingredients and at the book. She first added 6 snake fangs into a shone bowl and crushed it into a fine powder using a thick wooden pestle. She then added 4 measures of the crushed fangs to her cauldron, then heated the mixture to 250 degrees for 10 seconds.

She took out her wand from her cloak to wave it, just as the book instructed, then leave it alone to brew. She took a few notes on it and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked like she was struggling a little but seem to be doing fine. After 25 minutes she added 4 horned slugs to her cauldron.

She then took the cauldron off the fire before adding 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron. She glanced at to book to see it say stir 5 times, clockwise.

_Alright...One...Two_

"AHH!"

She heard a scream of a boy named Neville Longbottom that started to sprout angry red boils. His cauldron was melted and hissing. Professor Snape waved his wand to clear the mess and sent Nevile with another boy off to see the school nurse.

"That's what happen when you don't listen to instruction! Mr. Longbottom's made a mistake by adding his quills into the cauldron before taking it off the fire. Now finish up!" He hissed as he deducted twenty points for Nevile's stupidity.

She finished the 5th stir and waved her wand to complete the potion. She smiled as she slowly poured it into a vial and placed her name on it.

"Done Miss Aragon?"

She flinched slightly as she shyly looked up to see the Professor looking down at her. She gives her head a small nod as she placed the vial in front of him. He took it up and inspected it as his eyebrow perked up.

"It's adequate...now that you are done, clean your station and leave." He said with a sneer as she quickly flicked her wand and cleaned up her station and packed up to leave. She waited for her friends before they head out to dinner.

She layed in her bed after dinner as she smiled at her first day as she felt Vaillant curl up by her feet. It seemed the Dumbledore had allowed Vaillant to roam around the castle as long as he didn't cause trouble and sleep in the dorms since no one was allergic. Even Hermione's cat liked him. She gave a sigh as she slowly drifted to sleep after her first day at school.

**Severus Snape's POV**

_...She must have cheated...She must have worked with that insufferable know it all Granger!_

Snape was looking over essays from the summer that he got back from his fourth years. He kept on looking at the first years potions. He looked at one particular vial with the perfect consistency and color red with a name on it.

_It's too...perfect, even for her first try. Even granger shouldn't get it perfect._

He glanced at Miss Granger's to find it very close to the same consistency but slightly off by color.

He placed his quill down and leaned back in his seat to think about this mysterious student. He has heard that Miss Aragon is from an orphanage but would that mean her parents were muggles? They could very well be purebloods. He gave a smirk as he sat back up and continued to grade the papers.

_No matter, she's just another know it all Gryffindor._

He remembered her waiting for Potter, Granger, & Weasley at the door, remembering the sound of their obnoxious chattering as they left. He rolled his eyes as he continued to grade, giving a few essay a little bit more of a tougher time than usual.


	8. Troll

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! Review and enjoy :D**

**P.S.- First time doing this so wish me luck! and some hints and advice~ THANK YOU!**

After about a month and a half, Serenity has been fully enchanted by her school. She loved her classes and was always amazed by new things. There were times when there were trouble like their first flying lesson. Neville got into an accident making him leave a present called the Remembrall on the grass. Draco took it and taunted Harry as he fell in the air, while Harry went up to get it back. Next thing we knew Harry caught it in mid air and Professor Mcgonagall introduced him as the new seeker for Gryffindor.

Serenity congratulated him while Ron was being ecstatic about it while Hermione, as usual, gave her congrats and went straight back into studying. But besides that nothing else went out of the ordinary. Hermione was going perfect in every class, being the bookworm she is. Ron & Harry were doing decently.

Serenity was a different case. She excelled in everything, but was rather quiet about it. She was very shy but each professor knew she had potential. She was a humble girl that all the professors enjoyed to teach. All except Snape of course. She was doing what he believed, "too well" for her age, and tries to hound her to find out if she's cheating in any way. Well that and making Harry at every moment possible.

But besides all that, It was about a week before the Halloween feast and everyone was getting excited. Serenity was talking to Harry about it on their way to Potions, as they enter Snape was inside waiting for them.

"Ah nice for you to finally show Mr. Potter and Miss Aragon." He slurred with a harsh glare at them.

" We're sorry professor but we-" Harry was trying to say.

"Silence and take your seat Mr. Potter. You may be famous but that doesn't mean you can do anything you want." Snape scowled while Harry just took a seat. Serenity followed behind him, but noticed how frustrated Harry was. Serenity sat next to him and was about to say something until she saw something again.

_"Severus...You forget that it takes two to make a child." It was Dumbledore in his office with Snape._

_"Still! He'll probably look just like his father, grow up with the same arrogance as well."_

_"...He has his mother's eyes." Dumbledore said softly as he got up._

_" You must protect the boy Severus."_

"-nity."

"Serenity?"

"Oh What?" Serenity snapped back into reality to see Harry looking at her.

"You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks...I was just trying to...figure out which ingrediant to put first and it should be this."

"Alright then, but you better hurry before class end to finish."

"You know I'm much faster than you Harry~" She giggled as he gave her a smile.

"Yeah but I have a head start."

"Oh yeah? Bring it on" Serenity laughs a little as she gets to work. As class ended she finished before Harry and placed the vial with her name on it at Professor Snape's desk.

"I won~" She giggles as she cleaned up her station while Harry wrote down his name.

"Thank Merlins that I didn't place a bet." He sighed as he placed his vial up front. She just finished getting her books together before she heard her name being called out.

"Miss Aragon, stay after for a moment."

She waved Harry to go ahead as she waited for everyone to leave the room. She gets up from her seat and stands as he stood up, looming over her.

"I believe I've already said this to you before Miss Aragon, no talking is class is required."

Serenity just stood there staring into his obsidian eyes with her bright, emerald, green ones.

**Severus Snape POV**

_Her eyes are so green...they almost look like Lily's but bri- Oh stop it!_

Severus said to himself as he glared at the girl. She stood there quietly and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you a mute yourself?"

The girl flinched back as she broke her stare away from his eyes. She took out a parchment paper, a note from Professor Binn, excusing Mr. Potter and herself because they were assisting him moving a few books. She looked back at him as she said in a very soft gentle voice,

"I'm sorry. I'll try to refrain myself from talking and sir?...What Harry was trying to say earlier what we arrive was tha-"

"I don't want to hear about your excuses Miss Aragon. Now get out, unless you want detention." He hissed as he walked around behind his desk.

_Everyone defends Potter! For heaven sakes he's just like his father._

Severus was saying in his head as she looked up to see the girl still there.

"You may leave now Miss Aragon."

She didn't say anything but look at him again. She slowly walks up to his desk to leave a note and turned around to go to her desk to get her books

He glanced at the note and rolled his eyes as he said,"Why did you give me this?"

Serenity was walking away but stopped in her tracks. He noticed her tense slightly as she shyly turned around. She looked at him straight in the eye as she said,

"...You accuse Harry to be a pompous student just because he's famous. I justed wanted to show you that we were only late because we were helping another teacher...so I just thought...maybe."

"Maybe what Miss Aragon? Apologize? I don't need to apologize to a student, especially Mr. Potter." He sneered at her, though her eyes didn't break away from his until she nodded her head to leave. He looked back down at his desk to inspect the vials until he heard her say something,

"...You have a strange way of protecting someone...especially one that has his mothers eyes."

His head shot up to see the door was closing. He stared at the door in complete disbelief.

**Serenity's POV**

It was finally Halloween, and after what she said to Professor Snape he seemed to be more observant to her.

_God! Why did I blurt that outloud!_

Serenity had been reading up about Seers to find that not only they could see the future, but the past as well. But those who can see the past as well as the future were quite rare, especially ones that can see them quite frequently. She didn't know what to do but just proceeded on through her days, hoping later Headmaster Dumbledore would tell her more about her powers.

"Hey where's Hermionie?"

She looked up to see Harry ask Nevile, stuffing his face.

"I heard she was in the bathroom, crying all day."

Serenity looked at Ron with a bit of anger and frustration.

_We were all in Charms when Ron..._

_"Wingardium LeviosAA!"_

_"Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA. "_

_"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on."_

_"Wingardium Leviosa!" Then the feather floated up. Then later Ron said that she doesn't have friends because she's a know it all._

Serenity snapped back from her memory as she was about to scold Ron until Professor Quirell ran in

"Troll in the dungeon!...Just thought you would like to know" Quirell fainted on the ground as everyone started to scream. Headmaster calmed everyone down to direct everyone back to their dorms. Harry touched Serenity's & Ron's shoulders.

"Hermione!"

They all ran to the girls' bathroom. Serenity stepped in, thinking no one was there until she the Troll towing over her with it's weapon at hand. Harry and Ron came in as they tried to yell for Hermione to come over. The creature grabbed Harry by the leg, shaking him around as Harry yelled at Ron.

"Do something!"

"Like what?"

"ANYTHING!" Harry yelled. Ron was about to cast as spell until he was knocked over by the troll.

"Ron!" They all yelled as Ron laid unconscious. Then Serenity raised her want to yell out,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Suddenly the troll's wooden weapon floated in the air. The troll was confused as it tried to look around for it. She then moved her wand back to stop the charm, making it fall on it's head. The troll released Harry as it stumbled around before falling down.

"Harry!" Serenity ran over to him to help him up.

"I'm fine, how's Ron?"

"Unconscious but I think he'll be fine." Hermione said as Ron sat up to groan.

"What is the meaning of this!"

After that incident, Mcgonagall and Snape found them with a knocked out troll and a destroyed bathroom. Mcgonagall was scolding them as Hermione tried to explain everything. Serenity didn't pay that much attention as she stared at Snape's leg limping. Her eyes looked up at his face as he covered his leg with his cloak as she suddenly hear Professor Mcgonagall,

"Now, back to your dorms now! Except you Mr. Weasly. Go to the hospital wing to get your head check.

Harry took Ron to the hospital wing, while Hermione and Serenity walked back to their room. Hermione was shaking as they entered inside as Hermione started to cry. She was terrified as Serenity walked her to her bed. Valiant padded over to them as he licked Serenity's knee to help with a small scrape she got.

"Ruff!...Meow~" Hermione's cat purred as it came over to curl up on Hermione's lap. She smiled a little as she calmed down to the point she fell asleep leaning next to Serenity. Serenity slowly slipped away to let Hermione sleep comfortably in her bed.

Serenity quickly changed to her pjs and sat next to the window to look outside. It was a quiet night with a beautiful view. Valient came over, whining a little. Valiant wasn't a puppy anymore, he had grown up quite big that if he stood he would be taller than Serenity.

"Valiant...I'm worried about this year..." She pet his head as she looked at his amber eyes. He just whined again as if he knew what she meant. She gives a sigh as she looked back outside to see the moon. Slowly the moon seemed to have changed to give an image of a orange, amberish color, then snapped back to normal. She blinked a few times as she realized it must have been a vision.

_...a Stone?_


	9. Transfer to Beauxbatons

**dragoon109: To reply to your review, it wasn't that muggles hated her. ( well except one.) But she just had a feeling she was a little different from other kids. Kids like Thomas and other in the orphanage loved her, including the Nuns. I tried to make it seem as if her gift as a Seer gave her that feeling as if she wasn't the same as everyone else. Yes I know it's cliche but I want to make the development from hate, to suspicion, to comfort...and love much, much later~ It also connects with her parents...So sorry you don't like my choice but I thought it would be better, plus more interaction with the "Golden trio." If you still don't like my choice then~ stop reading it O.o" But thanks for telling me that, and do review more because I do take in any suggestions, comments, and etc. :D ENJOY**

**and-then-they-died: Actually I didn't! I thought the cat was always there. That completely escaped my mind! O.o Thanks for mentioning it, but I thought it was cute in the setting so I guess it worked out? I don't know? Just review again for any suggestions to the story. :D**

**The the random guest that leaves a review: THANK YOU! And yes here is the new chapter, I was busy with my Chem class. O.o" Ewwww~**

Hogwarts then become stranger and stranger, especially for Serenity and her friends. It seemed like Harry and the rest had suspicions about something called the "Sorcerer's Stone?"

Even during Harry's first quidditch match his broom was acting weird, as if it was trying to throw him off. Serenity had a vision about someone on fire and strangely enough Hermione set Professor Snape's cloak on fire! This have calmed down a bit after that but the friends were still looking for any clue on the Sorcer's Stone.

Then break came along and Hermione left to go see her family. Dumbledore wanted Serenity to stay to speak to her during break about a few things, so she sent a letter to the orphanage that she wouldn't be coming back until the summer.

Harry and Ron also stayed in Hogwarts, enjoying the snow fights, the games, and still researching about the stone. It wasn't until a day before Christmas she had to talk to Dumbledore.

Serenity went to pick up Valiant from her room and decided to take him out on a walk. Ron and Harry were in the Hall eating and playing wizard's chess. SHe didn't like how violent it was and just wanted to spend more time with Valiant. As she wandered around the school with Valiant, they ended up at the Astronomy tower. She goes up and looked out at the window to see the moon shining brightly in the sky. She sat down on the cold cement floor, Valiant layed behind her to keep her warm. He got a bit bigger, almost big enough to carry her if he wanted to. His old brown color was gone with only specs of it, while various colors of grey covered him. She leaned against him as he curled his body more to keep her warmer.

"Thank you...Soon you'll be fully grown and you won't be able to sleep on my bed!" She mused.

She pet Valiant's head as she gives a little sigh. She gazed back outside and stared at the moon to see it shine in the night sky, with little stars all around. Her vision slowly dim as she saw herself not in with Valiant, but alone in the hallways to hear familiar voices. She sees these two figures...

_"You don't want me to be your enemy Quirrell"_

_"I-I d-d-don't know what you mean."_

_"You know exactly what I meant..."_

_"We'll have another chat, and then we'll see where your loyalties lie-"_

"What are you doing here Miss Aragon?"

**Severus Snape's POV**

He looked at the girl staring outside while her pet was growling at him.

_Mangy mutt_

He thought to himself, but notice the girl didn't hear but was in deep thought. Her skin was a pearlescent hue in the moonlight while her hair turned to a goldish color with hints of silver. Her wolf showed it's fangs as Severus came closer to the girl. It's dark grey color was changed in the color of the moon to look silver as well, but it's bright amber eyes and sharp white fangs were still quite noticeable.

"What are you doing here Miss Aragon?" He said as he gave a little cough.

Her eyes shot to him as her bright emerald eyes looked as it the colors were moving around her iris, swirls of rich green all around in them, but suddenly stopped. They just came back to its original brilliant color as she shook her head.

"Oh professor I'm sorry! I was ju- Valiant stop that! He's a teacher." She soothed the wolf as it calmed down and rested its head on her lap.

He looked at her and gave a scowl.

"Well...I'm here because Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you..." He glared at her as he started to talk to himself in his head.

_All these Gryffindors breaking the rules! She probably didn't get permission to be in here, let alone bring some stupid dog. If Dumbledore hadn't said to punish her when I found her I would be giving her a month worth of detention!_

He glared again as the girl got up to walk with him, with her pet right next to her. He glanced down to see it's large mass, seeing as it's not a full adult it appeared. It was much too large to be a grey wolf he assumed. They walked quietly as the girl continued to stare at him.

"What are you looking at Miss Aragon?"

"...Do you have a lot of enemies sir?"

He stopped for a moment as she looked down at the girl, as her eyes gaze back at his. He felt like his stone face was crumbling at the thought of Lily again but just looked away.

"Just keep going Miss Aragon."

They continue to walk til they reached their destination. They stopped as they reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office.

"...Lemondrops."

The statue slowly turned to reveal the stairs as he went up first with the girl following him. Then enter inside to find the Headmaster standing, looking outside until he turned to face them.

"Ah thank you Severus for finding Miss Aragon."

"Of course sir... Do you require me to stay here?"

"No, no, I just need to speak to Miss Aragon alone. You may retire tonight and I'll send Miss Aragon back to her dorm after our talk."

He nodded as she turn to leave the office, walking in silence back to his dungeon.

_...Enemies..._

**Serenity's POV**

"Ah Serenity my girl...lemon drops?" Dumbledore offered the young girl, but she shook her head no. Valiant ended up walking over next to Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawks, as if to inspect each other.

"Very rare and lovely creature you have there."

"Thank you professor. Valiant is an amazing dire wolf, and an even better friend..." She said quietly as Valiant walked over to sit lay next to her, looking at Dumbledore as if to watch him.

"I understand." He motions his hand to Fawks, who bowed his head to her.

"So...Serenity...I would like to speak to you about something private..."

"...My visions sir?" She asked as she gave a smile.

"Why yes my girl. I would like you to tell me if you've had any visions while you were here?

Serenity then told him different events of her visions and some not of the future but of past. Slowly Headmaster Dumbledore's smile faded to a grimace. He paced back and forth in his office as she told the last vision she had about Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. She finished and just sat in silence for what she felt was the longest time.

"...Serenity."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"...I know you've only been here a year but...I must ask you if you want to tr-."

She looked at him confused as she heard someone come into his office in a rush.

"Oh Albus I'm so sorry for being late! My students wer-" A tall lean woman came in. She was asian with long silky black hair down to her back with fair skin. Her eyes were a dark brown color but wore some complimenting makeup to make them pop out more. She wore a slimming black dress with some golden embroidery and had a simple dark green cloak over it.

"Ah Eliza, welcome welcome. Lemon drop?" He asked as she walked over to her to give a small hug.

"Oh no Albus, and again I'm so sorry I was late."

"Not at all my dear, now I would like you to introduce you to Serenity Alice Aragon." Serenity got up to give a little curtsy and sat back down shyly, as Valiant sat up in alert.

"Ah! What a polite little girl you have were with lovely etiquettes. Well my name is Eliza Tsukimi."

Serenity gave a little smile, seeing how nice the teacher was as Albus looked at Serenity.

"Why yes. Eliza here is a professor of divination at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and an extremely gifted Seer."

"Really?" Serenity looked up in surprize to see the Professor amused at her reaction.

"So you haven't told her yet have you?" Dumbledore shook his head no as Professor Tsukimi walked over to sit next to Serenity on the couch.

"My dear girl. I have hear of your gift and was asked by your headmaster if you, and only if you want to, come with me to Beauxbatons to develop your skills for a year..."

Serenity looked deeply confused as she looked up at Dumbledore.

"Couldn't I work on divination with Professor Trelawney." Serenity said but she didn't feel comfortable with her. She had only met Professor Trelawney twice but didn't enjoy the encounters. First was when the professor tried to pry if she was a seer or not. Second was when she and harry were walking she heard Trelawney predicting people's deaths.

"Sybill? Oh dear god Albus! That women can only predict something decent one every five years and the rest is nothing about death!" Professor Tsukimi huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Professor Trelawney is a good teacher Eliza, mind that...But for you Serenity I know you have so many questions but I think for the best solution is going with Professor Tsukimi. You would attend Beauxbatons as a student and but receive private training by Professor Tsukimi here."

Professor Tsukimi nodded curtly as Serenity looked down at Valiant.

"But Professor Dumbledore! Why must I leave? I know I caused a bit of trouble with Harry and them but still! My visions haven't done anything ba-"

"Oh my dear no! I am not punishing you but trying to give you an opportunity...You are dearly loved by everyone here but your visions will great stronger. I don't know how much Hogwarts could help you with your gift compared to under the care of Eliza here...She could help you so much more that when you return you will master your gift..." He came over to sit in front of her patting her hand comfortingly.

"...how long will I have to be there?" She asked as the thought of her school, the orphanage, and her friends especially.

"You will be there for about a year and a half...So when you become a third year you can return."

"My dear, I know it hurts to leave a place you just got along with but I assure you, learning to master your abilities at a younger age will help you more than later." Professor Tsukimi assured her as Serenity looked at Valiant again, seeing him stare back.

"...When do I start then?" Serenity finally said after a while. It was true that her visions were coming more vivid and frequently, and harder to hide from her friends.

" I will be staying at Hogwarts for a little while, but about a week after break is over I will be leaving back to Beauxbatons...So I will take you then."

"Alright..."

_So I have time with Harry and Ron but...only a week with Hermione..._

A tear trickled down her cheek as Valiant whimpered. Professor Tsukimi took Serenity in her arms and tried to calm her with little strokes through her hair.

"I know my dear it's hard to part with friends...but it's only a little while. You can still write to them as well!" Serenity just remained quiet as she sobbed.

After a while Serenity felt better, as Professor Tsukimi left to go to find her chambers to sleep. Professor Dumbledore looked at Serenity.

"I'm so sorry my dear..."

"Headmaster...I-"

She stopped as her eyes grew wide. The room started to spin as she sees something, images of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The vision flash of flying keys, strange vines, and some strange large scale version of Wizard Chess. She yelled as she sees Ron hurt. Harry then went on alone as Hermione stayed with Ron and...and..

_"Harry Potter...We meet again!" A hair curling voice said. The face was on something else, but it's red eyes pierced into a mirror. Harry was standing there with the stone...The Sorcerer's Stone!_

"That's it!" Serenity snapped back to reality as she sees Dumbledore looking at her worried.

"Please Headmaster Dumbledore! You can't let this happen! You can't!" Serenity yelled as she jumped to her feet.

"What happened child? What did you see?"

She was about to tell him until Valiant started to growl. The stairs appeared as Severus Snape appeared with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Aragon! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed as she looked at the Headmaster.

"I am sorry Minerva. I needed to talk to Serenity about something. I'm sorry for not informing you earlier. But Severus, I thought you already left to sleep."

"I did sir...But Minerva woke me up and I had to assure her that Miss Aragon was with you."

"Ah I see...well it is late...Serenity why don't you go off to bed then, and we will discuss more later."

"But!..." She shut her lips together as Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall looked at her, surprised by her outburst.

"It's alright, just wait for another time."

"Yes Headmaster..." She bowed her head as she turned to leave, while Professor Mcgonagall was about to follow her to make sure she returned back to the Gryffindor corridor alright.

"Actually Minerva, since you are here may I speak to you? And may you Severus make sure Miss Aragon returns back safely?" Dumbledore smiled as Snape just nodded his head to follow the girl. She returned back to the Gryffindor corridor and said goodnight to Professor Snape, as he just scowled at her in return. She sighed as she went inside to see the fire was still going in the fireplace. She went to the couch instead of her room and just curled up there, with valiant laying on the ground in front of her. She looked at the clock to see it was already midnight as her eyes felt heavy. She made a little wish since it was Christmas.

_Please...Let my friends be safe..._

****She slowly dozed off to sleep in deep thought.


	10. I Will Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: Yes there will be familiar parts of the movie and book in this story but it will be changed quite a bit later. So please don't be getting mad at me this is just a fun story I wanted to make. YUP so have fun and I hope you guys like this chapter! IT'S SUPER LONG! GAHHHH!**

**At Guest: I hope you're the same person every time that's reviewing but thank you for the sweet words, I'm glad you liked my story so far. Sorry if I did freak you out but it was just classes were just super intense~ But I'm fine and now ready to roll!**

"Serenity! Wake up!"

Serenity stirred as she felt hands shaking her to wake up. It was Christmas morning as Ron and Harry were around the Christmas tree. She finally woke up and yawned, rubbing her eyes as Valiant was nudging her to get up from the couch.

"Ahhh~ Merry Christmas you guys. ok, ok I'm up Valiant~ " She laughed as Valiant just wagged his tail. They were looking at the abundance of presents. Ron got a sweater from his mom with the letter R on the front. Also some candy from other students. Harry and Serenity also got a present from Ron's mom and looked at him.

"Yeah...I told my mum about you guys and she thought it would be nice to give those to you." Harry got a sweater that was dark brown with a yellow H on it, while Serenity had a simple dark green with an S on in. It was a bit big on her as it covered her fingers and down to her knees. The boys laugh as she quickly took it off and said thanks to Ron.

Serenity ended up getting gifts from other students in Gryffindor, a few from Ravenclaw, a few from Hufflepuff, and most surprising was chocolate frogs from two girls in Slytherin. Most of them saying thanks for helping them in certain classes. ( She would hang out in the library and other students would ask help from her, so she made friends quite fast in different houses.) The gifts were small like a lollipop, candy, card, and such. Harry didn't give gifts nor did Serenity because they didn't know how to get such stuff at first until Ron later explained to them.

Serenity smiled as she got a small friendship bracelet from Hermione, and quickly placed it on her wrist. It was a simple bracelet that was woven together and seemed as if it took quite a bit of time.

As they were finished up Harry had a big present as Serenity sat next to Ron one one side, and Valiant on the other.

Harry got an invisibility cloak, that was quite rare. It had a card but it didn't say from whom.

"What are you going to do with it?" Serenity asked.

"...I think it would be a good time to use it to go into the restricted section of the library."

"Harry! You can't be serious?" Serenity said, but not was just munching away.

"Well this may be my only chance to go."

"But...but..."

"Serenity, what's the worst that could happen?" He inquired as she looked down.

"...Just...be careful when you take a lamp and when you walk around the halls..." She leaned against Valiant as the boys just chatted away. She gave a deep sigh as she stared at them.

...Please be careful you guys...

"Hey Serenity, wanna play wizard chess with me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Serenity doesn't like wizard chess that mu-"

"Actually...I wanna try." Serenity said with a smile as she came over to them to play. She wanted to make the most with her friends before she left. They played and of course Harry beat her, but she kept a happy face. They laughed and at their sweets, even Valiant chased Ron for feeding him a mud flavored jelly bean. It was all good fun until later that night Harry snook out. Serenity followed him with Valiant, thinking of a plan to help him out. Then she heard a crash in the library and was out looking about. Quickly she ran out and heard the voices in the hallway.

"You don't want me to be your enemy Quirrell"

"I-I d-d-don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I meant..." There was a strange pause as Mr. Filch was running down the hall.

"We'll have another chat, and then we'll see where your loyalties lie-"

"I found this in the restricted section, that means a student must be out of bed." Serenity hid in the corner as she told Valiant to go back to her room. Of course he didn't he just stood a little bit away from her. She peered the corner to see Professor Snape, Professor Quirell, and Mr. Filch splitting up in different directions as she quickly ran down the hallway to hear one of them say,

"You! Stop!" She continued to run to give Harry enough time to escape, as Valiant ran with her. She could only hear one pair of footsteps following her at that point. She took a sharp turn as she entered in a room. It was the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as she tried to calm herself. Suddenly two candles flickered on at the teacher's desk to see Professor Quirrell.

"M-miss A-aragon. W-what a-a-a-re you doing here?"

She suddenly heard a hissing sound as she sees Valiant growling, showing off his fangs. She remembered something from her vision in Dumbledore's office. She looked at Professor Quirrell's turban and peered a bit.

"What are you looking at girl."

She shot her eyes at his, realizing his stutter was gone.

"I'm sorry...I'll go back to my room."

"Oh no, please stay...from what I hear is that you have a special gift."

She tensed as she glared at him, placing her hand at the door knob to feel it locked. She sees his wand at his hand.

_Oh no...he must have locked the door when I wasn't paying attention._

"What g-gift are you talking about sir?" She tried to act coy.

"Oh I have eyes and ears all over this place, and you have a very special gift...of what I hear is the sight." He started to walk around his desk to get closer to her as Valiant went to an attack position.

She stood still as she straightened up. She was about to say something but something came over her. She felt her body surge with a force as her eyes widened to stare at a mirror behind Quirrell, looking at the back of his turban.

"...Oh my god...Yo-"

"What is going on here!" She jumped as she turned to see Professor Snape behind her looking at Quirrell and back at her.

"A-ah P-professor S-s-snape. I just f-found the m-missing student." Quirrell stuttered as Snape had his wand at hand with it glowing light.

He must have unlocked it to get in.

"I see, well I'll take Miss Aragon off your hands..." He glared at him before yanking Serenity's arm to take her. They walked in the hall as Professor Snape said,

"Tell your mutt to return to your room. I'll need to speak to you in my office. Now."

She looked at Valiant and said in a small voice, " G-go back to my room. I'll be there soon I swear." Valiant just looked at her and at Professor snape before trotting back to her room as she was being dragged by Professor Snape.

He brought her into his classroom and went thought the desks to his private office. She yelped as gripped her arm roughly again before tossing her in a chair as she closed his door.

"What did you hear." He hissed at her as she rubbed her arm.

**Severus Snape's POV**

"What did you hear?" He said as he glared down at her. He flicked his wand to light a few candles in the room as he looked down at her. She trembled in the chair as she said in a small voice,

"N-nothing si-"

"You're lying." He said as she walked over to stand right in front of her. Her green doe like eyes gazed up at him with as she said in a soft voice,

"P-please s-sir. I...I just wanted to walk around with Valiant. I-I couldn't sleep very well." She tried to cover up.

_Does this girl really think she could fool me?_

"Then say the truth."

Her eyes were looking around as he came closer to her, having his hands grip onto the arms of the chair she sat. She shot her eyes at him as fear took over.

"Tell me now Miss Aragon, or I assure you I have other ways to find out."

She tensed up as she finally spoke.

"...I heard v-voices in the hallway as I was walking Valiant...I didn't know who one of the voices belonged to but...the other was Professor Quirrell...And that person was..." She looked up at him again, gazing into his eyes. He stared back as he got a better look at the young girl, as her soft, brown, wavy hair went around to framer her delicate fair skinned face.

"That person was what?"

"...Questioning loyalty." He stood back up and glared at her, squinting his eyes slightly at her as he turned around with his cloak moving as if they had a mind of their own. He sat behind the desk as he looked at her.

"Go back to bed Miss Aragon. Fifty point from Gryffindor will be removed, and two weeks of detention after break. Dismissed."

The girl got up, still shaking a bit but stopped when she had her back turned to him. She whispered something as he looked down at an essay he was correcting

"I said dismissed."

"...Was she that beautiful?" He looked up to see the girl not moving an inch, allowing him to only see her back.

"I don't know what on earth you are talking about, not I suggest you get out before I give ou more detention and deduct more point from your house." He hissed.

Slowly the girl turned her head giving him a small smile, that looked familiar to him. Her eyes were gentle with the reflections of the candle flames dancing in them. She said soft to him,

"...I think that's possible sir, because I'll be gone after one week, once break is over..." She quickly turned back to leave his office, making Snape just stare, wondering what she meant.

**Serenity's POV**

The next few days during break she tried to spend as much time with Ron and Harry. She was flying outside trying to learn quidditch from Harry and Ron, but she didn't have quite a good grasp at it. To be honest she was horrible at it. Then ron taught her more about wizard chess and finally for once she beat him and Harry. They of course visited Hagrid, who always had a joy seeing Valiant around, inspecting her wolf. He was the one who told her that Valiant was a very rare creature called a Dire Wolf.

But anyways, they still continued to research about the Sorcer's stone between their fun. When they did get into studying, it was almost as if Fred and George, Ron's twin brother, would come in and take us outside to play more.

The days were great, but at night she met with Professor Tsukimi. She asked Professor Tsukimi an many questions as she thought of, and the Professor was happy to answer them.

Professor Tsukimi graduated at Mahoutokoro, a japanese magic school where she got her cherry wood wand for being top of her class. Her abilities came in during her fourth year and she was utterly confused until she had to figure it out on her own, the hard way. But after she mastered her gift of sight she ended up helping a special organization called the Order of the Phoenix.

"Excuse me but what's the Order of the Phoenix?" Serenity had to ask, interrupting Professor Tsukimi.

"Ah the order is a special organization that oppose...well You-know-who and his death eaters."

She then told Serenity that her skills her helpful to the Order but retired after a few years, because death eaters were slowly figuring out who was giving the Order their information. So Professor Tsukimi ended up going into hiding for a few years then ended up as a teacher at Beauxbatons.

"Now I told you my story, now will you tell me yours?" Professor Tsukimi asked.

Serenity slowly told the story of her life, saying how she loved the Orphanage, but she felt a little different from everyone else. Then to the part of when she found out she was a witch. Serenity just told her story as Professor Tsukimi calmly listened, and Valiant laying by the fireplace.

These nights were the ones that Professor Tsukimi bonded with Serenity, and made it easier for Serenity to accept her leaving Hogwarts. She did had to mention to Professor Tsukimi that Snape gave her detention.

"Snape? That little..." Professor started to mutter something.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Oh nothing dear, I'll take care of that." She said as she offered Serenity another macaron.

**Eliza Tsukimi's POV**

"Severus!" The woman gracefully walked into the door before the man could say enter. She wore her hair up with a decorative chopstick to keep it in place, as her lips were a deep shade of red. She wore a simple black, one long sleeve dress with a red floral sash in the middle. She strode over to his desk glaring at him.

"...I did not allow you to enter Eliza." He hissed as glanced up from his papers. He knew the Dumbledore had let her stay at the castle for a little bit but didn't expect her to come to him. Never the less he didn't reveal how surprised he looked in his expression.

" Oh please. I already know what you're doing. You're right now grading an essay for a Fred Weasley who is going to get a D for sloppy handwriting." She rolled her eyes as she looked at him place a D on the paper right when she said it.

"Fine...What do you want." He scowled as he took the next essay.

"What I want is...You're going to give this one a D as well...Oh besides that, I wanted to tell you that you can't give Miss Aragon detention."

She saw his eyebrow perk up as he gave the essay another D and finally looked up at him.

_Ugh, he hasn't changed one bit. Bleh._

"...Why should I let Miss Aragon not have detention? She was past curfew."

"Well that's not going to matter because by the end of the week she'll be coming with me, transferring to Beauxbatons!"

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity waited for Hermione's return at the front entrance and when they finally see each other they ran to give each other hugs. They just started to chat as the boys came to them later during dinner. Then life just continued on in Hogwarts, classes continued, and the search was will going. Even snape told her she didn't have detention and she just smiled, giving her more time to spend with Hermione and the boys.

It was funny as their classes were even more entertaining than usual. She was excelling even more, but still tried to help other classmates as well like Neville. Serenity didn't try to think too much but try to have and spend as much time with everyone in Hogwarts.

_...It's time to leave today..._

Serenity was in her room looking outside to see the sun rise. She gave a sigh as she changed into her uniform for her last day. She left the dorms early and with a bag with presents in it. She was about to enter the great hall until Professor Mcgonagall stopped her.

"Ah Miss Aragon. I heard you're leaving today! I didn't know." Professor Mcgonagall said, with a sad look in her eyes. Serenity gave a small nod and smile as they exchanged a hug and Professor Mcgonagall said.

"Well I'll be happy to see you, once you've return Miss Aragon. Don't worry I'll have plenty of homework when you come back." Professor Mcgonagall mused while Serenity just laughed.

Serenity sat in the Great Hall eating until she saw her friends walking towards her. They sat around her as she gave them gifts.

"What's this?"

"Gifts...for a late Christmas gift." She got a bit of money from Dumbledore to get these as she thanked him in her mind.

Ron opened his first to find a brand new wizard chess set, but one can play by himself and the pieces return to their original forms after the game. So no more random crumbles here and there.

"Wow this is awesome! Now I can play with something with a bit more challenge!"

"Hey!" Both Serenity and Harry said, but they all laughed because they knew it was true.

Harry opened his next to find a copper snitch.

"I thought you could practice with that." She smiled as he looked at it. He gave a thanks and smiled as he noticed his initials on it.

Lastly was Hermione. She opened her gift to find not one but two. She got an herbology book about dangerous plants and a charm bracelet with one charm on it, an howl.

"It's a special one that allows you to easily concentrate on what you need to find...I hope it helps."

"I love these thank you!" Hermione gave Serenity a hug but Serenity tensed up as she heard Dumbledore make an announcement.

"Settle down now. I would like to make a few announcements. Professor Tsukimi who was subbing in for Professor Trelawney, who was on an extended vacation, is leaving today to go back to Beauxbatons. So give a warm farewell to Professor Tsukimi." Everyone gave a clap, and a louder for most for the kids who had electives in deviation. Dumbledore waved his hand to quiet the students down as Serenity felt a lump in her throat.

"Also...There is a first year student who was given an opportunity to go to Beauxbatons as a student. She will be leaving with Professor Tsukimi today was well."

"Bloody hell, lucky girl!" Ron said.

"That school is quite high class in not only their classes but the scores on their OWLS are top knotch!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wonder who it is." Harry asked looking around.

"I bet it's probably a Ravenclaw or maybe a Slytherin. You know most Slytherins come from elite families."

"Ron that's not necessarily tru-"

"Serenity Alice Aragon! She will be gone for a year and a half but transfer back for her third year. So this is not a good bye, so lets give her a warm round of applause." Dumbledore said as all eyes fell on her with loud clapping and cheering all around. They were all saying how lucky she was and good luck except for four people. The trio looked in disbelief while at the teacher's table a pair of dark obsidians eyes stared at her.

After breakfast she went back to her room to pack with the trio behind her.

"You're leaving!" Hermione said.

"Why? I thought you like Hogwarts!" Ron said.

"Yes I'm leaving, but not forever. I love Hogwarts! You know that Ron it's just..." She gave a sigh as she looked at them with Valiant next to her, rubbing his head against her hand.

"I haven't told you guys...I'm a...a..."

"A seer." Hermione said as she stared at Serenity. Serenity gave a little smile.

"A what?" Both boys asked.

"A seer is a wizard or witch that can predict the future...they say they have the sight and...That's how all the times Serenity had a strange feeling we may have a test or quiz came true!"

"Wait what? You never told us that!" Ron said.

"Oh well...I forgot to tell you guys. Too busy trying to study." They all stood there in silence until they all laughed. Serenity relaxed as she explained,

"I'm going to Beauxbatons to help develop my powers so I can handle them better. They say it's mild not but later it can get harder to control them...I didn't want to tell you guys, because I wanted to spend the time being together." Serenity said calmly as she gave them all a big group hug.

"Don't worry mate...We'll be here waiting for you." Ron said.

"Of course. You'll always be our best friend!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you though..." Harry said quietly as Serenity cried a little. They all looked at one another as smiled appeared again on their faces. They promised each other to write everyday as she took her bad and Valiant following her out of the Gryffindor Corridors. The trio tried to escort her to the entrance of the school until Snape turned from the hallway.

"I believe it's only Miss Aragon leaving. Rest of you go back to class." They all try to protest but he gave them house deductions. Serenity gave them all one last hugs, giving Ron a smile, the longest hug to Hermione, and Harry a small one but whispered in his ear.

"Be Careful...and keep practicing flying. You never know when you might need it" She smiled at him as she waved them goodbye. AS the trio turned the corner Serenity have a sigh, sad to see them leave as she turned around with her bag to walk to the entrance. Valiant patted next to her, walking in silence as she realized someone was following her. She turned her head slightly to see Professor Snape while still walking.

"Um...is there something you need Professor?"

"I'm here to escort you to the entrance...Not like you can cause anymore trouble then needed." He scowls as she started to giggle.

"What's so funny Miss Aragon?"

"Oh nothing...It's just that I won't be having your potions class anymore...Not seeing your taunt Harry or scowling at Neville...I hope you'll be easy on him, Sir."

"Why would I want to be easy on a dunderhead like him?" Her perked one eyebrow up.

"...Because...He's going to have a bright future, and I'm sure your scowls won't help that much." She giggled as she was close to the entrance. They walked in silence again until she had to ask one more time,

"...You never answered my question, Sir."

"And they question was..."

"...What she really that beautiful?" He stopped and looked at the girl, who's green eyes were gazing up at him.

"What is this she you are talking about?"

"The one that you gave your loyalty to...The one that you couldn't save." Serenity asked with a straight face.

"How on ear-"

"Ah Serenity! You've made it!"

They both turn to see Albus and a few teachers at the entrance, while Professor Tsukimi was shaking a few hands. Serenity slowly took her trunk and walked off as Snape took a second to continue on as well. The teachers said farewell to her with hugs and handshakes to her. To professor Quirrell she shook his hand but said in a low voice that only he could only hear.

"...You won't be able to get the stone...and I'm not talking to you Professor, but the one hiding." Quirrell tensed and glared at her, taking his hand back as if she burnt him.

"Serenity~ We must go now!" Professor Tsukimi called as she flicked her want to place her trunk into the carriage. It was a carriage with two pegasus pulling it. Serenity looked at all of her teachers again before entering inside, and Valiant hopping in. They closed the door as Serenity looked out as the carriage started to move, and her last look at Hogwarts.

****_...I will return...I promise..._


	11. a Pair of Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S. There will be a TON of different stuff so don't get mad! This is just a story and sorry I'm not follow the book or movie~ But I need to do this to help with the later plot, so if it feels like I'm giving this character too much props there is a reason why!**

Serenity then spent a year and a half at Beauxbatons, developing not only her gift of sight but many more. Their castle was more like a grand palace with nicely furnished rooms and light, but delicious food. Their light blue uniforms were quite nice and complimented Serenity's features. But the location of the palace was a mystery to her but did not question it.

Her days consist of classes much like Hogwarts but more intense and more electives. She not only had to do her regular classes but also, dancing, singing, and fencing. She dreaded fencing but learned quickly enough to even be in the fencing team. Then at night after dinner she would have her lessons with Professor Tsukimi, and all days on the weekends.

Serenity transitioned fine into her classes and teachers, but students were a bit harder. Most of the girls were curious about this new student to only find it was some orphan and a simple first year. She had a rough time until she met Fleur. Fleur Delacour was a star student at Beauxbatons, but took Serenity under her wing like a little sister. She taught Serenity everything about the school and improvement on her ballet. Even Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, bonded with Serenity as soon all three of them became close like sisters.

Serenity did take one month in the summer off to go to the Orphanage to see her friends, and it just brought a smile on her face. She brought them candy from a lovely shop that Gabrielle suggested and clothes that she had made from the school with the help of Fleur. They all loved it...well everyone except Bobby Johnson, but that boy will never change. Then she returned back to the school to develope more on her visions and a few other skills.

Professor Tsukimi taught her not only to chose when to get a vision, but also to make it on the past or future. Of course, the visions were still random but it was better than nothing. Serenity still had a few glitches here and there and had what they called an "accidental." But other than that she was a prodigy. She expanded her gift to allow to learn faster and much more in a shorter period of time.

She gained abilities that even adult wizards have a hard time changing into. She learned the patronus charm using the thoughts of her visions, one of when she saw a woman and a man together.

_"Karin...She's so beautiful."_

_"I know Jonathan...She looks like you."_

_"And you my dear."_

_They were happy in a small garden, with the woman holding a small bundle in her arms._

Ever since that vision she was able to portray the happiness to a patronus charm, wanting to remember the warmth her mother gave when she held her when she was a baby. Her first time it was hard, but a few more times she was able to make a full one, with the most beautiful patronus she had seen.

It was a doe.

After that Serenity had a theory that her patronus was like her mother, because what she changed into was not a doe.

Serenity was placed in the third year classes instead of second year because of how fast she advanced. She took the transfiguration class, where they were taught to change into an animagus. All the other girls changed into beautiful birds, elegant horses, and some other kind of beautiful creature. Serenity changed into something she did not expect at all. She changed into a large white wolf instead.

The teachers were shocked while some of the other girls were actually amazed by her animagus. They all described her animagus as a majestic creature, especially that she was all white. They believe the hair should have changed to brown because Serenity's hair was brown. Instead the trait that stayed was her green eyes as she changed.

Her time at Beauxbatons was an amazing experience for her as she learned not only advanced skills, but also etiquettes, what it felt like if she had real sisters, and learning more about herself. She still sent her friends in Hogwarts letters, some with hints to try to help them during their dilemma. Especially with Harry, she tried to help him the most, when she heard that he could speak to snakes. She did the best she could, but when she heard from Ron about Hermione being petrified, Serenity tried to beg Professor Tsukimi to let her go back.

But as the year end, everything was solved and Hermione was fine. Serenity was calmed down by Professor Tsukimi and Fleur and Gabrielle. Serenity felt the relief as she continued the last bit of her time in Beauxbatons with ease.

When the time at the end of the school year came for some to graduate, and rest go back home, their Headmistress, Olympe Maxime, made the announcement. That Serenity has finished her transfer, and would be leaving Beauxbatons.

There were quite a few tearful goodbyes, and hugs all around that made Serenity's heart crushed. Students warmed up to her after time and all the teachers loved her so. She became a Beauxbatons girl to them, and all believed it was a pity she was leaving.

**Professor Tsukimi's POV**

Professor Tsukimi asked Serenity if she would like to stay longer but she already knew the answer, because the future is never set in stone.

Professor Tsukimi was in Headmistress Maxine's office with Serenity sitting down.

"Serenity, my child. You have vecome a true Beauxbatons! My you've have ve talents, skills, and beauty. Are you sure you do not wish to stay?" Headmistress Maxine asked.

"Yes dear...You can stay longer if you wished. You're doing magnificently here, you know that." Professor Tsukimi said as she looked at the girl in front of her.

The girl had become quite beautiful in such a short time. She had hit puberty during her stay at Beauxbaton and became a young woman in their eyes. The girl sat in a simple chair in an elegant posture, having her hands on her lap and her legs together, tilted slightly. Her face matured to become less like a child, with her features becoming stronger. Her fair skinned heart shaped face was framed by silky, wavy brown locks, that would turn golden in the sun. The a gentle, soft pink color of a blush on her cheeks appeared as she smiled, with her delicate lips curved.

"I know professor, but you already know what I must do..." The girl's emerald green eyes look down to see a massive dire wolf sitting next to her as she reached out to pet him.

"But you also know a future could be changed as well my dear. The boy doesn't need help anymore if the dark lord is dead. "

"You know that as well as I do Professor that may or may not be true. If I do go back, I can keep a better eye...Plus I could learn more about developing medical potions under Poppy & Snape."

Professor Tsukimi gave a sigh as Headmistress Maxine looked at the girl.

"Ahhh, yes. Your grades in our classes are top notch! I vwill have to inform Headmaster Dumbledore on that." Her accent was a little heavy as she looked at Professor Tsukimi.

"...Serenity dear. I have taught you all that I know but are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"I would love to Professor but I made a promise, and I don't like going back on promises."

Professor Tsukimi closed her eyes as she remembered a vision she got from the night before. The little girl she took to Beauxbatons returns to Hogwarts...will find not only chaos arise later on because on Harry Potter...But find out more about her lineage, and Professor Tsukimi doesn't know what the outcome maybe. Professor looked at her young student and gave a sad smile.

"I understand..." Serenity gave Professor Tsukimi a smile before getting up to give her and Headmistress Maxine a hug.

_I just hope the next time we meet...I will still see the same smile I am seeing now._

**Serenity's POV**

"You cannot leave!" Gabrielle started to pout as Serenity was packing her things. Of course Fleur was sitting on the edge of Serenity's bed as she looked at her little sister.

"Gabrielle, I need to go back."

"Why? I know you are advancing in classes, but you can still have more fun here!" Gabrielle yelps as she jumps on Serenity's bed next to Fleur.

"I know, why must you go back to ve Hogwarts? You are already too smart for that filthy school, and certainly too bright!" Fleur intervene as she stared as Serenity as she packed. Serenity's hair was up in an elegant bun with a stand of her wavy hair out, tucked behind her ear. She wore the Beauxbatons uniform of an elegant blue as she looked at Fleur.

"Fleur you know as well as I do that it's not that I'm going back because Beauxbatons doesn't have enough for me, but I need to do some important things."

"Oh for heaven sakes! Is it about ve Potter boy? You-know-who is dead! We all know vat!" Fleur said curtly as Serenity gave a big sigh.

"...You know of my gift...And there will be a time that I need to use it to help the world, but that place that needs it is not here...it's Hogwarts..." Fleur looked at Serenity for a long time and finally got up. She walked over to Serenity to give her a hug, as Gabrielle came over to join in. Fleur looked her.

"Fine...But you must write to us, come visit...and be safe. I don't want anything to happen to my two little sisters." Fleur gave both girls a kiss on their foreheads as they all giggles and gave one last hug.

Serenity finished packing up with Valiant waiting for her by the door. THe large wolf bowed his head to her as they proceeded walking out. As they walked they saw Professor Tsukimi in the hallway. Serenity came up to Professor Tsukimi to give one last hug as the professor whispered in her ear,

"Remember, always protect your mind...You never know who may try to get in." Serenity gave a serious nod as they said goodbye, with promises of letters if there are any problems. Serenity went to the front entrance to see the deja ve scene of different students and teachers saying goodbye to her, as she hopped into the Carriage with Valiant, leaving another beloved place.

**Two weeks before class starts at Hogwarts:**

**Severus Snape's POV.**

_I swear these dunderheads have gotten worse!_

Severus was grading essays from his second year students. He glanced at Hermione Grangers and it was the only one that was decent to get an A. He was tired and got up to stretch his legs. He looked around his dimly lit office of a gloomy dungeon. He took a glance at his ingredients cabinet and noticed himself low on a few things that he could easily find. He took a small brown bag and placed it in his pocket as he walked out of his office. He walked through the school to the grounds to see the sun was still up, but not for too long it seemed.

Severus took his time walking around the forest to look for the ingredients he needed. He took a great deal of care to pick each plant he found, as the sun set. Her used his wand at hand to help him see using a spell. He was just about finished as he heard a howl. He was close by a lake in the forest, as he stopped his spell, allowing the shadow to enrapture him.

He looked over to see a gentle light by the lake as he slowly walks over the in complete silence and stealth.

_What on earth..._

A large creature of a wolf howled once more as it stood next to what Severus believed was his master. It was a cloaked figure with it's back turned to him. Slowly the person lowered their want to stop the spell Lumos. Severus had a feeling as if it might have been the escaped convict, Sirius Black. The person was about to walk away until it's pet started to growl. The figured stop to turn at Severus' direction. He held his wand out.

"Stupefy!" He shot at the creature as it went back with a help, hitting against a tree and slightly stunned."

"No!" The cloaked figure tried to run to the beast, but Severus raised his wand. For a second he thought he heard a female voice. The person quickly turned to him to try to point their wand at him, but he was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!"

The person's want flew out of their hand a few feets away from them, making the person try to run for it. Severus was about to shoot another spell until he noticed the lake. It was slowly freezing up but it was still summer. Through the shadows of the trees came out shrouded tattered figures in long black, ripped cloaks. They were the ones that were going to help protect Hogwarts, but one noticed him. Slowly it flew over to Severus as he shot out.

"Expecto Patronum" The gentle light came out from his hand to repel the demeanor, but made it noticeable for others. Soon more came around him as he tried to hold the charm up longer. Three were trying to get to him as the rest continued on their way to Hogwarts, but it was still too much for him. He was about to give up until he heard a young girl's voice call out,

"Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly another light appeared of a doe, as it gracefully turned into a large beam of light, pushing away the dementors to go back to follow the rest. Severus fell onto his knees as he used his energy for holding the charm too long. He slowly fell onto the ground, but turned his head to see the gentle light change back into a form of a doe.

"...Lily?"

The cloaked figure rushed over to him saying something, but he was slowly losing consciousness. His eyes opened up slightly to see...

A pair of green eyes.


	12. What He Sees And What She Feels

Chapter 12: Old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**OMG! 1,000 views! I'm sooo happy! Thank you so much you guys for reading my story! Truthfully I never really expected people to read it, let alone like it. But thank you guys so much, this made my day! Enjoy the story!**

**P.S. I will mention her age. So she came to Hogwarts when she's eleven, but her Birthday is on December 21st. I didn't mention it before because I kind of wanted to speed the story a little. Book 3 is my fav because of Sirius Black! But yeah, right now she's 13.**

**At Yuiop: Um...ok O.o" You got to chill bro, it's just a story and no dumbledore isn't gonna do anything nasty or bad to her geez!**

**At Mendax: Yay! I finally know your name instead of just calling you guest! But yeah, thank you! :D**

**Severus Snape's POV:**

"Severus!" He turned his head to see Lily looking at him, when they were in their first year of Hogwarts. He wanted to move but his feet were stuck in place. He tried to call out but Lily slowly faded, walking away from him.

"No Lily! Please don't leave me behind!" He then saw her with James, making his heart ache in pain. He tried to force himself to run to her, but instead he found himself in front of a house, with the door unlocked. He didn't want to go in but his legs moved on their own, replaying the horrible memory of that night. He walked up the stairs to see James died in the hallway as the sound of a screaming infant rand in his ear. He staggered as he entered inside to find her...laying on the floor.

He dropped onto his knees and pulled her up into his arms, crying and begging. Everything then turned into nothing but darkness as Lily faded from his arms, as he tried to reach out for her.

"No! P-please don't leave me!"

Suddenly he felt a felt couch on his cheek by soft young hand. It gently wiped away a tear from his cheek as he slowly arose from the darkness, hearing faint sound of a voice was calling for him.

"-pe...Professor...Are you alright?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see a young girl looking down at him, moving her hand away from his face. He stirred as he gazed up at her eyes. He thought she was somehow alive, but her eyes were too bright. Lily's were more light but these were a deep emerald color. The girl lowered her hood to show her brown hair, golden in the moonlight. To his disappointment she wasn't Lily, as she scowl appeared back on his face. He was about to say something until he heard,

"Ah there you are! I got your patronus as fast as possible, and your wolf here did a marvelous job helping me." It was Hagrid, with Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes, he's finally woken up."

"Good good. Here I'll take him then." The oaf took Severus in his arms as he scowled.

"I can walk, thank you very much."

"Erm, I'm sorry Professor." He placed Severus back down on his feet. He was a little wobbly at first but got his footing.

"Are you sure you're alright Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Fine sir..." He looked at the girl and scowled. She still had a cloak on but her hood was completely down. Her hair went down to her waist as if framed her face. Her large beast trotted to sit next to her as she gently patted its head.

_She looks like she could be around potters age..._

"Well, lets all get back to the castle, but thank you Miss Aragon for taking messaging us what happened."

"Of course Headmaster. I'll go back to the dorms now." The girl curtsied before walking off a different direction to where the Gryffindor section of the castle would be, with her wolf following after her.

Severus watched as the girl left as he walked unsteadily back to the castle, with the assistance of Dumbledore. Minerva apparated both her and Hagrid back to school grounds leaving the two men to talk to one another.

"...Miss Aragon?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes...You may recall her as a first year along with Mister Potter."

Severus thought long and hard as he remembered an image of a little girl. One he had despised along with Potter.

"Ah her...the girl who's nothing but a know-it-all like granger." he scowled as Dumbledore had a small smile on his face.

"Yes, yes. Miss Serenity Alice Aragon finished her transfer at Beauxbatons. She will now return back as a third year."

"...If I may inquire headmaster, why would she want to return?...Better yet, why did she transfer?"

"My boy...She is a special circumstance."

_Great, she's like potter now, a special exception to the rules!_

"I know what you're thinking Severus. You may think ill of her now but I'm sure you will warm up to her sooner or later. But anyway, she has arrived early so I could speak to her about her classes, since she ended up taking advanced classes at Beauxbatons."

"Is that so..." Snape rolled his eyes as they reached the castle in one piece, walking through the hallways.

"Why yes, she did! She had made quite an impression on them." Dumbledore said with a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired and I must retire to my office as well. Good night Severus." Dumbledore patted Severus on the arm before leaving. Severus just nodded his way in a curt manner as he turned around to walk the other way. His mind slowly wandered elsewhere, to the girl again. All flagging up questions of why she came back to Hogwarts, what made her special, and worst of all that made him scowl again as he walked...

_Why is this little girl shaking me up so!_

"Ah Serenity there you are!" Severus stopped and he slowly turned around to see Dumbledore down the hallway speaking to the girl. He finally got a good look at her with the lights around them, remembering her. A very good potion student, with bad choice in friends. Severus continued to walk and turned the corner, staying by the wall as he listened in.

"Thank you for the early message."

"Of course Headmaster...It's so nice to be back..."

"From what I understand, you had quite a lovely time at Beauxbatons."

"I did! Why I loved it there but...I needed to come back."

There was a strange silence in the air, until Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and said to Serenity,

"Well, you've done so well at Beauxbatons, that we need to change a few of your classes I assume. We'll talk more about it later, it's getting quite late. Off you go child and get some rest. need to get some too, I'm not as young as I used to me." He gave another chuckle.

"Alright...and Headmaster? I would be careful of those dementors out there..."

He hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him as he waited there in the shadow.

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity watched Dumbledore pat her shoulder as he walked away. She took a deep breath as she turned around to walk to the Gryffindor rooms. Valiant had become too big and was not living with Hagrid. Of course it was hard but they must follow the rules, as she hear her walk through the empty hallways. She passed by one hallway and felt something grab her arm.

She turned around with her arm pointed at the person to see Professor Snape with a grimace.

"Put that down Aragon."

"Then...could you please release my arm sir...?" She said, her face shying away, as he slowly released her arm. She then moved her wand back down as she looked up at the familiar professor.

_Same scowl, same distaste for her...same obsidian eyes. Wait...Something's different._

"...Do you need something Professor?" There was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other.

"Why are you still out? I thought you were supposed to be in bed?" She couldn't help but give a little smile and gave a soft giggle.

"Sir, it's still break, and I needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"I see...about you getting different classes?"

She looked up at him her her delicate doe eyes as she perked one eyebrow up.

"I'm sorry, but were you eavesdropping on us?" Serenity mused as Professor Snape just glared at her. He crossed his arm .

"Surprising that you actually learned something useful at the pompous, poor excuse of a school, to the point that you need to take advance classes."

"...Excuse me sir but I think that's quite rude to say!"

He was taken aback by the girl. She used to be quite quiet and modest, but was different now. Her small smile changed to a frown, as she stood a bit straighter than usual.

"Sir, Beauxbatons had been quite hospitable but also quite high on the rankings when it comes to their academics. Though they take a year longer for the OWL, they are more through on classes and quite a few advanced classes as well. I would hope that you would not say such things about a school that you've never been at."

Serenity looked at him. Her eyes were serious, as they just glared at each other. She gave a curtsy as she turned her body slightly.

"Now if you'll excuse me sir I need to go to bed..." She walked off to her dorm into a familiar scene all they way up to her room to see the familiar sight of her old bed.

_How dare he! Harry & Ron are right! He's nothing but greasy gi-...I shouldn't say that...But he shouldn't have been so rude, Professor or not!_

Serenity fumed to herself as she changed into her sweats and t-shirt. She sat on the bed as she saw something...not much of anything but a ragged map open with various names on it, but one was close up for her to see. She quickly took out her dream journal and wrote the date and wrote what she saw.

_The name...Peter Pettigrew..._

Serenity woke up to see the sun almost out, as she stretched her arms. She got up early and change into her sweat clothes. She went to jog outside and meet with Valiant, running through the grounds. Then when they would reach the edge of the dark forest she would change into her wolf form and run with Valiant, feeling exhilarating.

Then she would come back as her human form, leaving Valiant with Hagrid to play around with Fang. Serenity then went back to her dorm to take a shower and change into some clothes she purchased with Fleur and Gabrielle. "Muggle" clothes that they actually liked. She changed into slim jeans and an oversized green sweater. The sweater was one shoulder off piece with long sleeves, as she put her hair up in a ponytail, as her hair still wend down to her mid back. As she looked back at her bed, she looked at her blue Beauxbatons sweat clothes and smiled. She remembered the memories of her at the school. She slowly tucked it away in her closet before leaving out her dorm.

She went down to see a small house elf placing a plate of food on the coffee table close by the fireplace. She came a little closer to see it was a male house elf,

"Why, hello there."

"Gya!" The house elf jumped back.

"Oh it's alright! I'm so sorry for startling you."

"It's alright miss. Gingy is all right. Gingy has brought some breakfast for you, and will be serving your meals." Gingy said as he kept his head down.

Serenity giggles as she came a little closer and sat on the floor next to the coffee table. She leaned her head down slightly to try to get a good look at him, but he took a step back. Serenity looked at the food and asked,

"Did you make all of this yourself Gingy?"

"N-no...Gingy only made the bread miss."

Serenity saw a biscuit and took a small piece of it. The little house elf looked at her as she took a bite and she looked at him with a big smile.

"It's delicious! I love biscuits, thank you so much Gingy."

The little house elf suddenly grew a big smile to see the sincere look on Serenity's face.

"Really miss? Gingy is so happy that you like the bread! I will make it for you everyday!" Gingy gleamed as Serenity just giggled. She noticed her breakfast was a simple tomato creame soup with the biscuits on the side.

"Why thank you Gingy, and would you like to eat with me?"

"Gingy cannot do that. Gingy is a house elf and has food of his own in the kitchen. If you ever need anything miss, please call for me."

"Thank you again Gingy, this is quite lovely. And you don't have to call me miss. My name is Serenity Alice Potter, but you can call me Serenity."

"Of course. I must go now, but I will bring dinner later. Goodbye Miss Aragon." Gingy snapped his finger and slowly disappeared. She couldn't help but smile as she slowly at her breakfast. It really was nice, not as light but still good. It was a beautiful day outside, as she thought of what she would like to do.

Serenity finished breakfast and decided to go walk around the school to familiarize herself with it again. As she walked Hagrid was out with Fang and Valiant taking a stroll. She quickly went outside to go run over to them, while Valiant practically ran into her. She couldn't help but laugh with Hagrid as they walked around the grounds. She slowly noticed the astronomy tower and said bye to them, promising Valiant to see him again later.

She quietly walked back inside and gazed out to the the quidditch field. She smiled as she continued her way to the astronomy tower, remembering her first time trying to fly. She giggles to herself as she walked up the stairs to reach the tower. Her eyes wandered around to see the room filled with sunlight as birds were sweetly chirping outside. She stared outside as the gentle breeze blew against her back, making her hair move back.

Her hair turned into a soft gold from the sunlight as it moved to clear her face. She missed the days with the golden trio, and even her sisters at Beauxbatons. She leans against the window sill, having one arm resting on the edge. She slowly moved her other hand to take out her wand and whispered something. Then the softest lights appeared from her wand to create little butterflies.

_Oh I miss them...Gabrielle would love it whenever I did this, and so would Fleur..._

Her smile slowly turned into a grimace. It was hard for her to separate from her loved ones, but she knows she has to do something. She then remembered Hermione's gift and looked at it on her wrist. Serenity still kept it as her mind started to wander. She looked to see crows flying about as her mind went to something unexpected.

_Black...like his eyes...They haven't changed one bi-...What on earth am I thinking about?_

She shook her head as she realized what she was doing. She couldn't possible be thinking about that pompous professor.

_What on earth was I thinking? He's nothing more than a rude, bias teacher who practically picked on me every day in potions!_

Her cheeks were flushed as she quickly left the astronomy tower, walking down the steps with her trying to clear her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked around to see she was just in the hallway by the hospital wing. She walked over to see Madam Pomfrey setting up bed in the wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh Miss Aragon! Pleasure to see you here, do you need something?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could assist you in anyway, since I'm not really doing much?"

"Why, you can! Could you help me place these new sheets on the beds dear? Then could you sort the emergency potion cabin. Never really got that much time for it! Dear and I might be late! I need to go-"

"Madam Pomfrey it's alright. I'll take care of things."

"Oh bless you child. I'll be back soon alright?" Madam Pomfrey left her in the wing. Apperenlty Madam Pomfrey had heard much about Serenity, including her even helping the school nurse at Beauxbatons a few times. So, believing she could do these simple tasks, Madam Pomfrey bustled away as she went to go see Sprout about a few ingredients she needed to stock up in the year.

Serenity slowly went to each bed to replace the old sheets with fresh clean ones, making sure they were neat and nicely folded. As she was changing sheets she started to hum a song she heard on a muggle radio. Her hum slowly changed to her singing.

"-I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound-"

She sung as she continued working, not noticing someone was in the hospital wing.

**Severus Snape's POV**

Severus was walking to the hospital wing to deliver some dreamless and replenish potions. She saw the door open and quietly entered in, about to call her name until he hear someone singing. He saw a silhouette of a young woman behind a white curtain, looking like she was changing the sheets of the bed. Her voice was clear but soft, like the gentlest touch of a feather.

"-Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound-"

He felt something strange in his heart, as if the words she sang really affected him. His mind wandered to the memories of him trying to get Lily back, joining the death eaters, seeing the flames and screams...The worst was him not being able to keep Lily safe.

"Professor?"

His gazed moved from the floor to see what he believed was an angel for minute. Her hair glowed like a golden flame with the sun behind her, with beautiful green eyes staring into his soul. Her innocence and sweet smile appeared as she held white sheets in her hands. He almost felt like heaven had finally forgiven him...Lily had forgiven him, to allow an angel to save him from his misery until he hear her voice again.

"Professor Snape?" He concentrated his gaze to realize it was just Miss Aragon.

"Are you alright sir?" Her smile turned into a little frown as she tilted her head to the side, still staring at him.

His stone face returned as she killed his emotions of what he just felt as she suddenly gave a scowl at the girl.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh I asked Miss Pomfrey is she would like my assistance, so I'm here changing sheets for her. She needed to do a quick errand, but I'm sure she'll be back soon sir." She blinked as she didn't understand the scowl. She just placed the old sheets in a basket as she turned back at him.

"...I see..." Then the girl came up to him as she noticed the vials in his hand.

"I can take those for you if you like? I can place them in her emergency cabinet. I need to arrange it anyway."

"It's alright...I'll wait for Pomfrey and ask if she really did let you come in here." The girl rolled her eyes as she glared her down. The girl went over to the emergency potion cabinet and slowly opened it to see mixed potions and various kinds. Severus just took a seat by a window and places the vials next to him on a small table. He picked up a magazine about potions but was using it as a cover.

He didn't know what he was reading as she kept glancing up to see the girl placing vials on a table, emptying the cabinet. Her long wavy hair was up in a ponytail, as she wore a complementing green sweater that went down to her thighs. He noticed it revealed one shoulder, exposing her smooth neck...THen she snapped his eyes right back down at the magazine.

_What one earth are you thinking! She's nothing more than some little girl!_

He said to himself as his face turned into a deep scowl. He heard the clitter clatter of vial as he glanced up to notice her carefully placing them all in order by names. He was surprised that she knew what each one was, because some of the vials didn't have labels on them. Right when she finished, Pomfrey arrived back.

"Ah you did such a lovely job my dear, I swear the beds have never looked neater! Even the cabinet looks so organized thank you. "

"Pomfrey."

"Severus! Oh I forgot you were coming today! Thank you so much for the potions." She took the vials from him as he got up.

"Alright, then I'll be leaving then..."

"I'll be leaving as well Madam, I'm feeling a little tired...But I'll come again tomorrow."

"Alrighty dear, now off you go."

Severus watch the girl leave first, walking gracefully with the gentlest taps of her shoes on the floor. Severus also left, nothing both of them were walking the same direction.

**Serenity's POV**

She couldn't help but feel his stare behind her as she walked. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and finally had to ask,

"...Are you following me sir?"

"Why on earth would I follow you." She slightly flinched as she turned her head to look away from him, still feeling his eyes on her. Right when she turned her head again to look, she felt his hand on her shoulder to move away slightly and to continued to walk straight.

"Wa-"

"If you would Miss Aragon, please actually pay attention on where you're walking." She realized that he moved her away from a column that she was about to run into.

"Oh why...Thank you Professor."

They both realized that his hand was on her shoulder still, the one that was bare. He quickly moved his hand away as her skin felt a little warm.

_I never knew how warm his hands were..._

Thinking of him always in his dusty dungeons with his potions. She quickly turned her head as she made a turn on her right into the hallway to Gryffindor.

"Good bye professor, have a nice day." She quickly made her escape and ran to her room. She quickly jumped into her bed and hugged her pillow, tossing and turning about. Why did she react like that when he helped her? She covered her face into her pillow as she says to herself.

_No, it's impossible. He's a professor, too old for me, doesn't even like me, a rude man that looks down at other, and...and..._

She just kept on remembering his stare. She felt his eyes on her as she cleaned the hospital wing and even in the hallway. She quickly shook her head as she said to herself.

_No...It was an accident and he was just helping me...Plus his heart belongs to another...yes...another..._

**:A/N:- Yes that was safe and sound by Taylor Swift. I know this song wasn't in this time period but come on! Imagination people! As and-then-they-died once said on a review "Denial what a fickle thing!" Lets see how far they can keep it up~ But yeah I hope you guys liked this and like I said before REVIEW! :D CIAO~ **


	13. A Familiar Face, and a New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, it was all written by J.K. Rowling. But Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**At Mendax: Awww! That's so sweet! You have no idea how happy that makes me feel! Plus your awesome reviews just help me get rid of any writer block and I just write away! Like a mad girl, because I suddenly get more and more ideas! SO THANK YOU AGAIN! And I'll be making this extra long**

Serenity then spent her days like the previous. She would go run in the morning with Valiant, and come back to take a shower. Then eat breakfast, while having a small chat with Gingy, though he never stayed very long. Then would go out and talk to Hagrid, walking with the dogs and meeting new teachers. He would be the new Professor this year on Care of Magical Creatures, which Serenity thought was brilliant.

Then she would skip lunch and go off to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, learning magical medical care from her. Serenity was greatly fascinated by house simple potions could easily cure memory loss and even grow back bones. Then Pomfrey would let Serenity leave to go back to her room to eat dinner, and then Serenity would go out every night to go see Valiant again, walk around, then go back to bed. That was her usual routine.

Madam Pomfrey though Serenity was a great helper and a good student as well, great potential to be a mediwitch. The problem was that Serenity needed to learn how to make the potions as well, but Serenity always said the same excuse to Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't want to disturb Professor Snape. He must be busy grading essays and such before school starts again."

Then Madam Pomfrey would reply the same thing as well,

"Pish Posh"

Serenity got her schedule with for the new school year and was...well somewhat satisfied with it. She had her usual classes: Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions twice, and Astronomy. She didn't need to take Transfiguration because of how advanced she became at Beauxbatons, also she could easily turn herself into an animagus. Professor Mcgonagall requested that she comes every once in awhile to assist her, but not everyday only a few times in a week for her first class, allowing her to have empty spots sometimes.

Then she was given electives to do and she chose Care of Magical Creatures. That was the only one. She did have an open space on fridays but she chose not to do anything extra. Of course Professor Mcgonagall tried to insist her taking another class but she chose not to, because of the extra potions.

She had already excelled all of the classes, but with Potions she could do it like it was on the back of her hand. So the extra potions would allow Professor Snape to give her something challenging to do while assist other students. At this point, Professor Mcgonagall knew that Serenity was quite a bright child, smarter than granger but decided to stay quiet and not take advanced classes which she would say would be a pity.

Serenity didn't mind as the days passed quickly until the first day of Hogwarts.

_Finally! They're coming!_

She waited at the station with Hagrid and Valiant. Serenity changed into a wolf to surprize them as Hagrid's voice bellowed out.

"Alrighty! First years come with me!. The rest go to the carriage."

Older students started to take their bags to the "self pulled" carriages, as Serenity and Valiant sat quietly on the grass. She knew that the carriages weren't self pulled, but were thestrals. She never mentioned them to anyone as she dipped her furry head to one of them, as it looked back at her and bowed in return. She finally heard familiar voices coming.

"-you sure you're alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look the carriage is here, lets get on."

"I can't wait to see Serenity!" Hermione smiled as Ron noticed Valiant before getting on the carriage.

"Wait, isn't that Serenity's pet...what was it...Vaiolet?"

"Valiant" Harry and Hermione said together as Valiant and Serenity trotted to them, their tongues out and tails wagging.

"Why what's this? Did Serenity get another one?" Harry inquired as he stared into my eyes. Serenity barked at him as he took a step back.

"Um...Alright then, lets get on before they all leave."

They all got onto one carriage and before it could move Serenity and Valiant ran in and jumped into the carriage, making them started.

"Bloody Hell! What on earth!" Ron yelled as Valiant and Serenity sat on the seat next to Harry as the carriage started to move.

"Great, now they're stuck with us." Ron huffed as Serenity changed back into her human form, with her legs crossed and her hair was down in gentle waves. She wore her uniform and her cloak as she said to them.

"Oh, should we leave then?"

"Serenity!" They all yelled as they tackled her with hugs, and questions. Most which came from Hermione.

"When did you come back?"

"About two weeks ago? Dumbledore allowed me to stay here for a little bit."

"Blimey Serenity! Why would you scare us like that."

"Ron you were the one screaming." Harry laughed, as they all filled each other in. Serenity really did miss her friends as she noticed how much...well more mature looking they've all become. Of course Ron had to say something that got him slapped on the arm by Hermione.

"Beauxbatons must have really changed you! You look pretty now! Ow Hermione!"

"She was always pretty you git!" Hermione rolled her eyes as I giggled.

"But it's nice to have you back Serenity." Harry said with a smile as I noticed some chocolate in his hand.

"Chocolate?"

"Oh yeah...well you see." Then he told me about the dementor that came into the train and attacked him. Then he mentioned of a man who used some white light to protect him with.

"Wow...Well it's a good thing he did give you chocolate. You must feel much better now."

"Yeah I do...But...It was a horrible feeling and I heard a woman screaming..." Harry grew quiet as Serenity touched his arm, making him look at her. She gave a smile.

"Alright, lets forget about that now. We're almost there and I'm starving~"

"Yeah! I'm so hungry!" Ron said as he placed his hands on his stomach.

"Ron, you're always hungry." Hermione said in all seriousness, but soon everyone started to laugh again as they reached the castle. They all hopped off as Serenity gave Valiant one last hug before letting him run back to Hagrids.

"Your dog has gotten way too big." Ron commented as they entered into the castle.

"It's a wolf Ronald." Serenity and Hermione said before looking at each other and started to giggle like no tomorrow as they all sat down. Before Serenity could sit down other people from different houses, except Slytherin, came up to see her. She could help but smile as a crowd started to form around her from hugs and people saying hello and welcome back. She was almost drowned by the crowd until she felt two people from behind her and pull her up onto their shoulders. She looked and laughed.

"Fred! George!"

"'ello there!" As they put her down, giving a hug at the same time. They've both have gotten tall. Much taller than her. She was actually quite small and petite but she didn't mind as she heard Dumbledore telling them to all get seated. Serenity said bye to her friends in other houses as She sat by Hermione, watching first years getting sorted, then the choir coming out to sing with their toads.

"Thank you for that lovely performance, I would like to welcome back everyone to Hogwarts."

Serenity glanced around to see Harry staring at Cho as she started to giggle, thinking it was cute. She heard Dumbledore make the announcement of Hagrid being the new Professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Many students applaud for him as her gaze slowly moved to someone else. Dumbledore suddenly announced the new DADA as her eyes grew wide, making her remember her first time going to the Hogwarts express.

_"Now my dear girl...I'm afraid it's time for us to part." The man said to her softly._

_"Don't worry my dear girl, it won't be forever. Now how would I, Uncle Lupin, leave his little niece forever?" He laughs a little to himself when he said Uncle Lupin._

_"Thank you Uncle Lupin...I'll miss you." Serenity said in her child voice._

_"I'll miss you too dear but nevertheless, we will cross paths again someday."_

"Welcome your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Mr. R.J. Lupin!"

The man got up as students applaud giving a curt nod and smile. He still had that brown cloak over him as Serenity noticed Professor Snape scowling at him. She rolled her eyes as Dumbledore presented the news about the dementor with a lovely speech. Then he clapped his hands and the feast began.

She looked at the magnificent food as she took a biscuit and remembered Gingy, hoping that they'll see each other soon. As she ate and chat with her friends at the Gryffindor table, she glanced up to see Uncle Lu-...She meant Professor Lupin looking at Harry, but glanced at her. He didn't seem to recognize her at first as she saw him talk to Professor Mcgonagall. Professor Mcgonagall said something as his eyes turned soft as he gave a familiar smile to her. He raised his goblet at her as she smiled at him back, before looking away to talk to Fred and George about their summer. She didn't realize that there was a pair of black orbs staring at her as she talked to her friends.

**Severus Snape's POV**

He saw the students flood into the hall as he just scowled as usual. He glanced to see them chattering about, as loud as possible. He rolled his eyes as he saw Potter walk in, expecting people to flock around him. His eyes shoot to not Potter, but Miss Aragon talking to Granger. She had her hair down, letting her wavy soft locks go down to her back as suddenly people from various houses, except his own started to flock around her. They were all talking to her until those annoying weasley twins picked her up.

_Why those insolent little..Why am I getting so irritated by this?_

They placed her back down and gave her hugs, as he heard Sprout comment to Mcgonagall.

"Why, I never knew she made so many friends in different houses!"

"Why yes...This girl seems to have that rare gift...One that tries to find the good in everyone, and even help them."

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Well I heard that during her first year she would help other first years in different houses studying for classes."

"That would explain why half of my students didn't do as well when she left." Sprout mused as they started to chat about other things.

"Thinking about something Severus?"

Severus scowled as he glanced to see Remus Lupin sitting between him and Mcgonagall, taking the DADA position.

"Nothing that would concern you Remus."

"Now, you shouldn't sowl so much Severus. We aren't students anymore." Lupin gave a small chuckle as they heard Dumbledore give the open ceremony. As everything finished he heard Lupin as something.

"Excuse me Minerva, but who is that girl sitting there? By Harry? She looks awfully familiar."

"Why that's Serenity Alice Aragon. She just came back from a transfer Beauxbatons. But how would you know her Remus?"

She never got her answer as she just turned her head to continue to talk to Sprout. Severus looked at the girl and Remus stare at each other, as Remus raised his goblet at her. She looked away but Severus stared at her, wondering what was their connection, making him in a fowl mood for the whole night. Later he escorted the new first years to the corridors but he will not be in a good mood at all.

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity got up early to meet with Valiant on her usual run and came back to change and meet her friends in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She laughed as Ron stuffed his face with eggs and bacon as Hermione did her usual reading.

For the first class, she didn't have anything, and Professor Mcgonagall requested she come in for the fourth years of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. She even allowed Serenity to bring Valiant, but must enter as her animagus until she gives her cue. Serenity went in as her wolf form early, with Valiant laying next to her. Students slowly trickled in as they looked at her and Valiant.

"Blimey that's one big dog!" A Ravenclaw said

"Yeah but the other one is really pretty, but kind of small." A girl Hufflepuff replied as Serenity sat up and Valiant still laying down. Mcgonagall entered in the classroom and closed the door behind her.

"Welcome students to Transfigurations again this year. I expect you all had a lovely summer and finished your assignments."

"Alright class, as you know this year we will be learning to make inanimate objects into animate objects. Anyone knows how to do one? No?"

"Ruff!" Serenity barked as the Professor looked at her.

"Ah could you repeat that again?"

Serenity walked a bit to change back into her human form and said,

"Well during second years you allowed students to change their animals into goblets. This time how about changing them back, without waiting."

The students were surprised by her sudden appearance as she blushed

"Now class, I would like you to welcome Miss Aragon. She had advanced classes during her transfer at Beauxbatons, and will be assisting me every now and again, especially since OWLS are coming up soon, and should study as early as possible. She's also, as you have just seens, a very successful animagus."

After the introduction, students all changed their pets and creatures into goblets, but changing them back was a little harder. Most of them got it down by the end of class but some barely made it. One brown haired hufflepuff was trying really hard. Professor Mcgonagall said,

"Five more minutes"

Serenity slowly walked pass him and casually moved her wand to point at his goblet, changing it back into his pet. Then other guys around and girls were saying good job as he looked at Serenity. Serenity just put a finger on her lips to tell him not to say anything as Mcgonagall allowed everyone to leave, and thanked Serenity for her help. She left the room to find the boy waiting for her out the hallway, but thought he was waiting for someone else and continued to walk to her next call.

"Hey wait!"

_Or not..._

"Hey I never got to say thanks. Usually I'm great at transfiguration but today-"

"It's alright. You seem like you were kind of tired, I'm assuming you were probably catching up with friends last night." She gave a small smile at him as the boy smiled back at her.

"Well thank you, and my name is Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now I need to go to my next class or else I might get caught by a teacher." She said as they both said bye to one another and headed off to her next class.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Now I need to go to my next class or else I might get caught by a teacher." She said as they both said bye to one another and headed off to her next class.

_He's kind of cute..._

She mused as she left to her Charms class, meeting up with the trio.

She had Charms with her friends and it was pretty fun to be back. It went by as a blur as she was looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Serenity was talking to Harry and Ron as they entered into the class, not knowing where Hermione was.

**Remus Lupin's POV**

Remus was looking at the lesson he had prepared for today as he noticed students coming in. He looked up to see Harry with his friend Ron.

_He looks just like his father...but has his mothers eyes._

He mused himself as he thought of James. Then he glanced to see him talking to Serenity.

_...Its been two years..._

He remembered the little girl who didn't cringe at the sight of him or comment anything. Instead she gladly took his hand as they shopped around Diagon Alley. He took out his pocket watch and smiled, remembering when she gave it to him as a present. But now as he looked at her, she has become a young woman. She had her brown wavy hair down her back, as her face was more mature than before. Her emerald eyes set perfectly in her fair skin, with defined cheekbones and a small heart shaped face.

_She looks just a pure mix of her parents..._

She looked at him and gave a small smile as Remus nodded his head in return. He got up and coughed slightly as everyone entered in.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am your new teacher, Professor Lupin. Now today we will be learning something that doesn't require desks so if you could all move the desks and chairs away, that would be splendid.

The Gryffindors and a few Slytherins were moving things away as a small gang just lazed about. The familiar platinum blonde hair on the lead boy must be Malfoy's son Draco. As everything got cleared Remus uncovered a large wardrobe as it started to shake around.

"Now can anyone tell me what this is?"

"That's a Boggart." A random boy said.

"Good, now could anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." A bushy haired girl said.

"How did you get here?!" Ron exclaimed as Serenity and Harry just shrugged their shoulders.

"Boggarts are shapeshifters. They change into what one fea-

"Yes, what one fears the most. Correct Miss Granger."

"Now repeat after me - without wands please - repeat after me, Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!"

"Very good. A little louder please, and very clearly. Rid-di-kulus."

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous." Malfoy said, snickering as Serenity elbowed him on the arm.

"Hey!" hissed as the girl just glanced at him.

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity looked at Draco and shaking her head as she listened the the lesson. Professor Lupin let Nevile go first at it was hilarious. The boggart turned into Professor Snape and Nevile changed it to wear his grandmother's clothes. It was so fun as all of them got lined up to go and take a turn at the boggart. Harry was in front of Serenity as they watched students take a turn, with wonderful music playing. As Harry went up it turned into a dementor, and it wouldn't change into anything as he called the incantation.

That's when Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and it was an image of the moon.

"Riddikulus!"

It turned into a balloon and deflated, going around the room until it was back in the wardrobe.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today class. Now I expect a short essay from each of you about boggarts. Now off you go."

"Students groaned as they weren't able take a turn. Everyone left the room, as Serenity stayed back to get her books she left on one of the moved desks."

"No hello for Uncle Lupin?"

She smiled as she turned around to see Professor Lupin having his hands out. She ran to him to give him a big hug as she giggled.

"I can't believe you're here as a teacher."

"Neither can I little one, but I must say you've grown to become a young woman now."

"She couldn't help but blush as she noticed him take out his bronze pocket watch, the one she gave to him when she was little.

"I do believe you have other classes, now off you go as well."

"Alright..." She gave another smile, waving him goodbye, as she left to go to her next classes in the day as Professor Remus watched her leave the room.

**:A/N:- WHAhahahahhahaha! What do you guys think so far? O.o don't worry I'm still going with the day because you need to see what happenes in Care of Magical Beings, and DEFINITELY POTIONS. But I need to study and sleep so I'll present something up soon! SEE YA!**


	14. Nothing

**Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

Serenity left to catch up with Harry and the rest of the gang, heading into Divination. But since Serenity didn't have Divination, she left them go off as she left to go to the Library. It was nice for her to have so much free time. She took out a sheet to look at her schedule one more time.

She had free block, then Charms on monday, wednesdays, and fridays. After that she had DADA monday thru friday, and Care of Magical Creatures daily as well with a free block in between. Then she would eat lunch with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, before Herbology on tuesday and thursday, History of Magic every friday, and Astronomy monday and wednesday nights. She looked at her last class before dinner and gave a big sigh.

_Potions._

It was true that Serenity was good at Potions but the reason for the double classes was her talking to Dumbledore before on it, about her needing to know the skills of anything in the future may bring. Dumbledore tried to insist her telling more but she chose not to say anything but take double potions. So now she has to take double potions every day that made her groan.

Serenity shook her head as she took out her old sketchbook with quil. Serenity just started to doodle in her book about something, unconsciously drawing an image of a creature with a boy in front of it. She couldn't tell who the boy was because his back was turned to her. She stared at it as her eyes dilated as the room she sat in changed around her.

_"This thing probably isn't very dangerous at all!" Draco pushed through the crowd to go to some creature._

_"Malfoy no!"_

_"Ahhh! My arm!"_

Serenity shook her head as she gave a little shiver. She saw her and her classmates in a forest with Hagrid there. Then she remembered Hagrid was the new Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures.

Serenity quickly packed her things again to go meet with her friends as they were talking about Divination, about Harry having something called the "grim." Also, how insane Professor Trelawney was.

_Well, maybe it was true that I made a better choice to go with Professor Tsukimi, because I could only image what it would be like with Professor Trelawney._

They walked outside with their books that were...um...strangely alive? Hagrid awaited for them as the told us to open up our books.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Draco said with a sneer.

"You stroke the spine of course." Hagrid said as she turned off to get something. All of them started to stroke the spine but Neville did it a little too early on opening the book, making the book attack him. People made a few jokes as Serenity went over to help him out.

"Hold still!" Serenity urged as she rand her fingered through the spine of the book, making it calm down. It relaxed as she used her other hand to help Nevile up and handed him the book.

"Oh thanks Serenity." Neville gave a blush as Serenity smiled.

"No proble-"

"Shut up Malfoy." They all turned to see Harry calling out Malfoy by what he said about Hagrid. But Draco taunted Harry by calling out there was a dementor and used their hoods on their cloaks to act like one. They were all silenced when Hagrid whistled, presenting a hippogriff. All of the students a little hesitant around it except Serenity and Harry. Serenity went up to stand next to Harry, but Harry was well..."volunteered" by everyone else to go meet the hippogriff Buckbeak.

As Harry and Buckbeak got aquated, Draco and his little gang pushes others away to watch if Harry would chicken out or fail. But they didn't get what they were expecting. On the contrary Hagrid let Harry ride BuckBeak for a few minutes, as they heard his scream of happiness.

When Harry came back, Hagrid let him off Buckbeak, giving him a nice ferret as a reward to eat. Hagrid was talking to Harry in a low tone, until Draco came up.

"This thing probably isn't very dangerous at all!" Draco pushed through the crowd to go to some went close to the creature without bowing or anything, making Buckbeak go mad.

Serenity panicked as she remembered her vision.

"Malfoy no!" Hagrid yelled as he tried to rush over to them. Serenity ran over and pushed Draco on the side.

"Why you little-"

"Serenity!" Someone yelled as Buckbeak extended his claws to scratch her arm, but grazed it instead. Serenity quickly backed up and curtsied to the creature, breathing hard as the beast slowly stopped its rant and stared at her.

"Look!" some guy said.

Serenity looked up to see Buckbeak bow his head nice a low, curving his neck in complete respect. She swallowed a lump in her throat as the creature slowly came over and nudged his head against her face. She gently put his beak as if she knew he was trying to say sorry to her.

"Buckbeak! Get out of here!" Hagrid fumed as he tossed a few more ferrets away from Serenity and the students. Draco jumped from the ground as he went up to Serenity.

"Why you worm, how dare you push me around."

"You git! If she didn't push you, you probably wouldn't have an arm!" Ron exclaimed as a few other students nodded in agreement. Hagrid deducted points from Slytherin as he said turned to Malfoy,

"Now you will take Miss Aragon to Madam Pomfrey to heal up her arm, and explain what had happened."

Of course Draco and the trio tried to insist otherwise but Hagrid thought it would be best. Draco stopped off as he grabbed his books,

"Lets get going Aragon!" He spat as Serenity went after him, while Hermione said she would take her bag back to the dining hall for lunch.

They walked awkwardly in silence until Serenity said,

"Are you alright Draco?"

Draco stopped and turned to look at her, confused.

"Why are you asking me that when you're the one hurt, you dimwit."

"Because you seem a little shaken up." She said gently as she continued walking. Draco walked faster to be next to her as he said,

"I'm not shaken. God, wait until my father hears about the stupid chicken."

"Draco...I know you don't like my house, and you probably don't like me. But please, leave the creature alone. He really didn't mean to scratch me...please?"

Draco looked at her and he quickly turned back, he muttered something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"...I don't dislike you...I just don't like non-slytherins, and those who hang out with Potter"

"Why?" Serenity had to ask as the walked through the hallway.

"Because! Slytherin is obviously the best house, and Potter? He always gets the glory? For once I would like to be the one who makes a difference, be better than him."

"But Draco...You have parents that would do anything to protect you. You have a higher academic rate that will probably land you into the ministry no problem. Lastly, you really do have a good heart. Harry doesn't have parents. He doesn't have the grades either. You both have something in common. I believe both of you guys have a good heart, but you chose to let your pride take over instead."

Draco just snorted as they reached the hospital wing.

"I can go in by myself, and don't worry I won't say anything about you."

"...Why would you do that?"

Serenity couldn't help but smile and give a small giggle.

"Because, you said you didn't dislike me so I guess that makes me a friend, and friends help other friends." Draco rolled his eyes as Serenity went in, leaving him alone in the hall to walk back to lunch.

_She's a bloody Gryffindor, and friends with Potter! She's probably mudblood too...But she's not entirely bad..._

Draco thought to himself as later he agreed to himself that he wouldn't owl his father about what had happened in class...Just this one time favor.

"Bloody Hell Serenity! How, better yet, why on earth would you want double potions with that slimy old git!" Ron ranted as Serenity grabbed a small salad.

"Ron! That's very rude to say about a teacher, but I'm doing it to have advanced potions. It's required for me to do if I want to be a mediwitch..."

_That and I need to know the skills sooner or later...for...well other things._

"Can't one class be enough?" Harry commented as she started to munch down on a sandwich. Hermione looked at them as she turned to Serenity,

"Well I think it's good that you're pursuing more in order to achieve what you want in the future. Something Ronald needs to learn."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed as Harry gave a little laugh.

"You too mister! You may be the boy-who-lived, but that's not all you can put on a resume~" Serenity mused as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey there!" Serenity turned to see Fred and George plop themselves at the seats next to her.

"Hey guys." Serenity smiled as she giggles, seeing them play with the food, mainly peas, tossing a bit at Ron who just huffed.

"Hey! I'm eating here!"

"Yeah so we're giving you more!" Fred said as George tossed another pea at him.

"Anyway we-"

"Hear about yur arm and-"

"brought you something to-"

"Cheer ya up~" Fred and George said, finishing each others sentences. Serenity couldn't help but giggle as George went over to cover her eyes, as Fred placed something in her hand. George let go of her eyes as she looked down to see a chocolate frogs. She couldn't help but smile as she gave them both a hug.

"Aww thanks you guys."

"Hey what about us?" The trio asked as the twins looked at them with a devilish smile.

"Why we have a few things...Something we've made personally~" Hermione just rolled her eyes as she ignored them, as Harry looked down and tried to eat his food peacefully. Ron of course wanted to try it, and ate a gummy candy that started to make him snort like a pig. They just all started to break out laughing as Hermione commented,

"Well at least he sounds the ways he eats."

"Experiment Success!" The twins clapped their hands as they all finished up lunch. Serenity actually ran into a few of her friends from different houses like Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood, and others. They all asked if she was ok, but she said it was fine. Her arm had very faint red marks from the claws, but Madam Pomfrey said that in a few days they will all disappear.

She went to go to astrology with her friends as they looked at the constellation on a chalkboard that their teacher drew on. They all had a good time, as Ron guess too many as something relating to food. Their mood changed, however, when they had to go to potions. Serenity had potions twice, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had potions once then take their last elective class after. As they enter inside the drury dungeon, they all sat down as Professor Snape was already waiting for them, before flicking his wand to slam the doors shut.

**Severus Snape's POV**

He slammed the doors with the flick of his wand as his eyes looked around to see his students. He saw Potter snickering at Weasley,

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"What? But sir-"

"15 points from Gryffindor." He said harshly, cutting Harry off.

"Now turn your books to page 165 to make a shrinking potion." Severus snapped at the class, since he was still in a foul mood from last night. Everyone was already chopping and heating cauldrons except Miss Aragon. Aragon raised her had as Severus glanced at her.

"What is it now Miss Aragon."

"Sir...Um...Well you see-"

"Get on with it Aragon." He sneered as she looked up at his eyes.

"Well I'm supposed to take double potions and I thought that would mean I would make advanced po-"

"No. I don't know what your skills may be or what you've learned from that ridiculous school you transfered to, but you will be learning the same as everyone else. Then you can clean culdrons for your second period after everyone has left."

"But sir! That's not fair!" The girl eclaimed as everyone started to stare. He went up to her desk and went extremely close to her face.

"Listen here girl, this is my potions, my classroom, and you are my student. You will do whatever I tell you to do. Do you understand?" He hissed.

Her eyes held onto his for a few moment, as they looked deep into his soul. He tried to hold onto his expression, until she looked down and said in a soft voice.

"...Yes sir..."

He turned around with his cloak billowing around his body at each step as he went to his desk. He sat down to grade as he looked up once more to see students looking at him.

"Time is ticking!" He barked as they all rushed to make their potions.

Time passed for the class as Severus got up every once in a while to walk around the room to see the progress. He was surprised to see Miss Aragon helping Mister Longbottom.

"Miss Aragon, instead of helping Mister Longbottom, how about you finish your Potions first? It's probably ruined if you left it in the cauldron."

"No it's not...I'm all done."

Severus looked at her, having his eyes bore into her as he turned quickly to her desk to see a little vial with her name and label on it. It was a bright acid green color, almost neon as he picked it up to inspect it. He went to his desk to get a big paperweight stone he had. He placed a drop as it shrunk perfectly to a little pebble.

"...perfect.." he muttered to himself as he looked back and said to his class, barking.

"Everyone place your vials up here and get out! Class is over!" Everyone rushed up to place their vials on his desk. He looked at Longbottom to see an adequate green color, not perfect but adequate. Which is the first for Longbottom in Severus' class.

The students trickled out, a few saying goodbye to Miss Aragon as she took off her cloak. She rolled up her sleeves as she started to swish her wand to clear the messes around the desks.

"Miss Aragon."

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yes Professor?"

"How were you able to finish so fast?" He said as she crossed his arms, standing in front of his desk.

**Serenity's POV**

She stared at the man as he asked her how she finished the potion so fast.

"Well...um...because I...-" She mumbled the last part

"Speak up!" He barked as she flinched a little.

"I already know how to make it..." She said as she shifted her weight to one leg to the other uncomfortably.

"Well I can see you know how to make it Aragon, I'm wondering how did you do it so fast?"

"I pre-sliced everything I needed and shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready, unlike the book said to hit it with the back of the knife..." Serenity looked down at the floor, feeling his gaze straight at her. Then he walked back to his desk to grade paper as she finally was able to breath again, after holding it for so long. She quietly went back to cleaning the cauldrons, two being washed by magic as she dried them thoroughly. Everything got cleaned and placed neatly on the desks as she picked up her books.

"I'm done professor."

Serenity glanced up at him to see his eyes looking down at the papers grading. She turned to go leave until she hear his voice.

"Stop right there Aragon."

**Severus Snape's POV**

Severus had been watching her clean, glancing every once n a while as he graded papers. He noticed some red fading scratches on her left arm, as it some beast scratched or cut her.

"I'm done professor."

He heard her say as he noticed earlier that she had finished all the cauldrons. He didn't look up as he was looking at one last essay paper, but heard her walking away. He said with a stern voice,

"Stop right there Aragon."

He finally glanced up to look at her. Her hair was down after all the cleaning as he got up with something in his hand. He came up to her and roughly took her arm, moving the sleeve down to see the red mad scratches still healing.

"...How did you get this..."

"I...uh...I didn't wear anything to protect my arm when I had an owl perched on my arm...And it scratched me when I was trying to send it off with my letter."

He could tell she was lying but she just stared at him back. He realized that he was still holding her arm and quickly lets go as he placed the small vial on the desk next to her. The girl looked at it and said,

"Murtlap Essence?"

"Yes, drink it..."

"But sir I've already taken some from Madam Pomfrey earlier today."

"Well I made this one with a higher dosage..." He sneered as the girl slowly took the vial. She quietly opened it to drink the yellow liquid as he watched the scratches on her arms fade almost complete. She looked at him amazed as she placed the empty vial on the desk. He took his wand out to quickly move the vial to get cleaned as she turned around with his cloak moving around him gracefully. He went back to sit on his desk as he said without looking at her,

"You may go now Miss Aragon."

"Goodbye Professor."

He head the girl turn around to walk to the door and hear the door creak open. He heard her stop as she said to him,

"and...Thank you for the potion."

He looked up to see her leave, making the door open wide and slowly going back to close. But he saw her pet jump up to her and voices outside.

"Serenity! You're finally done!"

"Yeah, we brought Valiant for you so we can all go eat dinner."

He heard her laughter mixed with the trio until the door finally closed, leaving him in silence in his dimly lit classroom. He sat there for a few moments and then got up to walk over to the cleaned cauldrons. They were cleaned beautifully and with great care, and glanced abck at his desk to see the potions his class made. He looked at the finely cursive words of a student's name.

_Serenity A. Aragon..._

He didn't expect her to be done so fast, nor do it so perfectly. He slowly walked to it and picked it up. He remembered how well she helped Longbottom, being gentle and patient with him. He produced something without causing problems for once in his class. He shook his head as he placed the vial back on the desk before he left for dinner.

_Why is she so infuriating! Nothing but a sorry excuse of a student, and a dunderhead of a Gryffindor!...She's nothing like Lily...she's nothing to me..._

As he walked down the hall to go to the side door to enter the great hall, seeing loud students stuffing their faces with food. He sat at the end to glance at his house, until his eyes wandered to Potter and his friends. They were all laughing as Aragon was there, petting her beast as it sat between the benches, stealing food from Weasley. He was about to look away until her eyes looked up and came in contact with his. They held each others gaze as his face turned into a grimace. She was the first to look away to continue talking to her friends as Severus still looked at her, saying to himself.

****_...Yes...She's nothing..._


	15. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**Severussnape1984: Yeah I know, I'm making him super mean . But there is a reason. You'll see a bit of his wall fall down in either the next chapter or that chapter after that, because a particular potions master gets a bit freaked out that a particular student goes missing ;) But the real soft side of snape won't come until later so you just have to keep reading a reviewing! But thanks for the comments now I'm thinking of a million ideas of what to do next~**

**Mendax: As I said to the person above the love won't come until a little later when Snape's feels get a little harder to control, one bit at a time~ (^.^)**

Her first week of classes went great for Serenity. She got used to being back at Hogwarts, but still missed Beauxbatons every once in awhile and would owl Fleur, Gabrielle, and Professor Tsukimi. She would tell Professor Tsukimi in particular about her visions and would always get a very fast reply on what to do.

One particular dream she had still framed in her mind.

_Running in the forest, with the wind against her fur. Valiant wasn't with her this time. She was running from something. Fear build inside of her as she ran as fast as possible in the forest, she made it to the lake of the dark forest as she heard a howl behind her. She turned as her pawns felt the water against her hind legs._

_It was a black dog_

Then she would always wake up at that part. Professor Tsukimi replied back quickly

_Dear little one,_

_I was quite alarmed when you told me of that dream. I've tried to use my gift to see anything but I don't see anything that will be too harmful... Just stay unnoticeable by people who may want to harm you. This dream means that something will come after you, figuratively or not. But if this dream is actually a vision...Just stay out of trouble and be close with your friends at all time._

_From,_

_Tsukimi._

Yeah, for Serenity being unnoticeable by people who hate her wasn't very easy. Especially during potions.

Professor Snape had been making her do the same thing as everyone else but would try to give her questions that only real potions masters would know. Then he would sneer at her whenever she was helping another student, commenting how they better not blow anything up in their classroom or else. Harry even told her that Snape would only make students in detention to clean cauldrons.

She didn't complain though. She just did whatever he said and just did it. While she progressed slowly in potions, everything else was going fine. Even on sundays she would come by the hospital wing to assist Madam Pomfrey while learning more medimagic.

Hogsmeade weekend finally came and everyone left except Serenity and Harry. Harry didn't have permission and Serenity forgot to tell the Sister in her orphanage to sign hers. Harry went off alone, saying he wanted to be by himself as Serenity wandered around the school, with Valiant by her side. Valiant was bigger than a regular wolf now, with his fur mixed of dark brown and light. Serenity wandered around and made a turn, accidently running into Professor Lupin.

"Oh I'm so-...Uncle Remu- I mean Professor Lupin!" She blushed slightly as the man looked down at her and gave a smile.

"Why Serenity, I did not see you there."

"It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention...What are you doing here Professor? Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with the other professors? Chaperoning?" Serenity asked as they ended up walking together down the hallways.

"Well I'm not into those kind of things. I would much rather be here...This place brings back so many memories..." He said as his mind kind of wanders for a moment.

"Oh I see, well what have you done today?" He snapped back to reality.

"I've been grading papers, walking around...and talked to harry a bit..."

"Oh...Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Well I-"

_"Something destroyed the painting to the Gryffindor entrance!" Scratch makes slashed across a frame, while the singing woman was nowhere to be seen. All the students yelling and hollering as Dumbledore comes with Professor Mcgonagall. Dumbledore says something but pointed to another painting._

_It was a large hippo with the fat singing lady hiding behind it, shaking._

_"I saw him! He's here somewhere in the castle...Sirius BLACK! Ah!"_

"-nity...Serenity?"

Serenity blinked a few times as she wobbled a bit, stumbling into Valiant who helped her stay balanced.

"H-he's here!"

"What are you talking about? Are you alright?"

"No! He's here in the castle! We need to go to the Gryffindor corridors now!" Serenity ran past Professor Lupin before changing to her wolf form.

Professor Lupin stood stunned for a moment before trying to run after her, though her and her wolf were faster than him.

Serenity ran with all her might with Valiant next to her side. They ran up the stairs as they suddenly moved her to the wrong floor but she saw something. It was large black dog, with features like a wolf but not as strong. Even so, this thing was bigger than Serenity by a bit, but didn't match up to Valiant's size. Its eyes stared at her as it started to growl. The dog quickly looked at the painting and gave a few slashes at it as Serenity heard Professor Remus on another stairway.

"What is going on here?!" He looked to see the creature and froze, but Serenity ran to action. Her stairway finally connected to the dog's as Valiant ran first snapping at it, while she followed in pursue.

"Serenity no!" The stairway moved again, but Valiant jumped over easily while Serenity had a bit more difficulty. She thrusted herself using her hind legs to jump across as they ran to the black dog. The black dog was looking at Professor Lupin before running away. Valiant and Serenity ran after him as Professor Lupin tried to take his wand out fast enough to help but was too slow for them. The dog swished and turned through the hallways as if he already knew the place and made it out to the corridor to the point to where they were running in the bridge between hogwarts and where the carriages would arrive.

Harry was walking back until he saw the dog running passed him, then saw Valiant and Serenity run after it.

"Serenity!"

The wind rushed through their fur as Serenity ran faster to try to catch up with the dog. The dog ran into the forest and faded, blending in with the shadows They made it into the forest as Serenity looked at Valiant and gave a gruff, both splitting to try to catch the dog. The branches and twigs racked her fur as she finally caught the dogs scent again. The sky was getting dim and grey, but it didn't hide her color. She tried to get more speed as she howled out to tell Valiant she caught the scent.

Her heart was pumping as the scent got stronger but harder for her to pinpoint. She couldn't tell as she felt a bit scared. She did have that rush of courage but she felt it dwindle as she looked at a familiar scene. She slowed down to find herself in front of the lake. She walked a little closer to it with hesitance.

"Grrrr..."

She turned around to see bright grey eyes. The dog crouched to attack position as it stalked closer to her. She took a few steps back as she felt her hind legs come in contact with the water.

_No...Is this my end?_

She thought to herself as the dog changed into a man in front of her, taking out his want to point at her. The man was pretty tall, with bright grey eyes and wavy black hair. He facial fair was ragged but one could still see his face and had some sort of elegance...if he weren't insane.

"Now, why don't you change back so we can have a little chat hm?" He said casually, but still had his wand up.

Serenity backed up more as she felt her legs getting cold. She just growled in reply as she noticed something behind the man.

"Now, calm down it's alright. I'm not going to hurt yo-"

Valiant snook up and jumped on him, biting onto his leg as the man gave out a yell of pain as he lets go of his wand. Serenity walked up to the man as he hissed as Valiant lets go, with the man pinned under him.

She changed back into her human formed, quickly picking up his want, and opened her mouth to say something, until she got a small vision. But, suddenly dementors started to creep through the sky, making the air turn cold as ice. Serenity looked at them and knew that she couldn't fend all of them off.

"no...Noo! Not them!" Sirius said in fear as Valiant got off of him. Serenity knew she couldn't leave him behind, no human should go through such pain. Serenity quickly took the man's arm as she said to Valiant,

"Bend down Valiant, please! We need to hurry!"

The wolf huffed as it bent down as she tried to get the man on Valiant.

"What are you doing girl?!" He said in disbelief.

"Saving us both! Valiant run for cover! Hide!" She yelled as one dementor was charging at them. Valiant quickly started to run as Sirius cling onto him. Serenity quickly turned into her wolf form to follow in pursuit, but the dementors noticed Sirius and the one demeanor became two, then three, then a whole group of them chasing after.

Valiant was running faster as she barked at him to not look back. She stole a glance to see the group chasing them as she tried to run faster. They've ended up running away from Hogwarts in all this madness as they noticed lights very far off to be Hogsmeade. She barked to not go that way, to protect the people in the town as they went deeper into the forest. The lower branches cut and whacked them as they ran. Serenity knew it was now or never as she made a jump at one of the longs and did a somersault in mid air before landing on her feet.

"NO GIRL!" SIrius yelled as Serenity took out her wand. Her hair was messy with a few cuts and bruises around her. She waited for the perfect moment, while hearing Valiant slow down to turn around and started to run to her. The dementors finally came so close that she yelled out,

"Expecto Patronum!"

A beautiful doe appeared as it gracefully pranced up to form the gentlest light that blinded the dementors, making them fly back in pains and cries. They trickled away as Serenity became so tired, from making such a large patronus, and her running with her wounds. She slowly dropped onto her knees, to then fall onto dead leaves and grass as she heard a howl and a faint voice.

"Girl! girl...girl..."

**Sirius Black's POV**

The young witch fainted on the ground after...well protecting him from the creatures that have tormented him for twelve years. Her beast ran up to her with Sirius on it's back as he slowly slid off to limp over to her. He slowly got onto his knees and turned her over. She was unconscious from how much power she used, and as probably exhausted. He quickly looked around the area and remembered there were a few caves not too far away from where they were as he looked at the creature staring at him.

"...You know I'm not going to harm her, but we must get shelter...a cave." He pointed his finger to the direction as the wolf stared at him again until it bowed its head as it bent down to accept his mistress and the stranger's weight on him as he slowly trotted to the cave.

They reached the cave after a good ten minutes as they went inside. It was a damp stone cave with tree roots all around it, but had plenty of room to move around. Sirius slipped off the beast as he limped around, snapping off a few of the tree roots that were somewhat dry. He placed them in the middle of the cave and slowly took out his wand, he took it back from the girl earlier, and shot out a flame to start the fire.

"Grrrr...Ruff!"

"Fine I'll leave it right here, see?" Sirius toss the wand a good couple of feets away from him as he sat a little closer to the fire to get warm. He looked up to see the at wolf let his mistress slide down to let her lean against his side, while it just curled around her. He stared at the girl as the fire's glow danced across her face.

"A reckless Mistress you have there." THe wolf just growled at him for a moment before laying its head back down to watch over Sirius.

_Pretty young to know the Patronus Charm, let alone produce such a strong one...Very reckless, but brave..._

He remembered when he saw her at the school as a young white wolf. It was her eyes that struck him. They were a brilliant bright green color that pierced through him, as if she was looking right into his very soul. He looked back at the sleeping girl to see that she had a very young face, probably well...

_Probably the same year as...Harry._

He recalled the face of Harry when they ran through the bridge as he pressed his hand against his heart as if he wanted to grip onto it

_James...he looked so much like you!...But Lily...He has your eyes..._

Sirius gave away a small tear as the night fell upon them, with nothing but the sounds of the wind outside and the gentle sob of a broken heart man, one who had recalled the memory of lost his best friends...

It was morning as the sun trickled in as Sirius woke up from the cave. He stretched his arms as he looked to see the girl was curled up on her side with her wolf, also asleep as well. Her hair was a mess, as the soft waves just went all over on the wolf's fur. Her fair skinned face had a small scratch on her cheek and a few cuts here and there from last night on her clothes. He saw the gryffindor insignia on her vest as he gave a small smile.

Slowly she stirred as she heard the birds chirping outside. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling sore and aching all over. She opened her eyes to see brown fur, as Valiant woke up to look at her, making a small whining noise as her memory recalled of last night.

"Morning."

She froze as she slowly turned to see Sirius Black sitting on the ground across from her, leaning against the wall. She moved her hand slowly to her pocket to reach for her wand as he quickly lifted his arms up and said softly to her,

"Don't worry girl, your pet there had been making sure I don't do anything foolish." He nodded his head to the direction of where his wand was as she relaxed a little as she gently pet Valiant's head.

"Speaking of foolish, you certainly are a reckless one! You chased me out of the castle, ran after me in the middle of the forest, and then you try to fend off a group of dementors by yourself...But the main question I have to ask is...Why did you help me?"

"..." She just looked up at him as he stared back, looking at the brilliant bright emerald green eyes. She sat up, having her legs together onto the side as she stared back. He got a good look at her with the sun trickled into the cave. She did have a small heart shaped face, with prominent features of high cheekbones and dimples. She had wavy brown hair that was golden with the sunlight, with her fair skinned marked with little cuts. She looked like a little fairy next to her beast.

"...Well...For a man that's known to be a murderer, you didn't kill me...And you look more hurt than a person wanting to kill..." She said slowly.

"I see...Those who have a kind heart, a heart that finds the beauty of each person, like that usually get killed..."

She looked at the pain in his eyes as she said in a soft whisper,

"Though they die young, others are saved..."His eyes slowly moved back up to her face and gave a charming smile, though his teeth were a little bad.

"What is your name child?"

"...Serenity...Serenity Alice Aragon."

"Sirius. Sirius Black...So it seemed that you have figured out that I am not a murderer."

"Not yet..." She gripped her wand as he chuckled.

"Cautious aren't you...Well, if you're willing, could I tell you of a story?"

**Serenity's POV**

Serenity looked at the man for a long time before slowly getting up and walking over to him, with Valiant right next to her to make sure he doesn't do anything. She sat next to him as she slowly took his hand to see a few small cuts and bruises as she looked up at him.

"Yes...I willing, as long as you stay still and not do any funny business " She said, as she took her wand and pointed it to his hand, sending a cool sensation before it becomes slightly warm, healing the wounds easily as she whispered,

"Tergeo..." The dried blood disappeared as she heard his speak out his life at Hogwarts, about how he was best of friends with James and Lily. Serenity just quietly healed his wounds until she heard his story about someone betraying James and Lily, leading them to their deaths. Then the betrayer killed other and pointed the blame to Sirius. Sirius found peter and killed him, leaving nothing but a finger.

"But now I...I need to tell Harry..."

"Is that why you were trying to get into the gryffindor corridor? Thinking you can find Harry?"

"Yes...He needs to know the truth..."

"About you not being the real betrayer of his parents?"

"Yes, that and...He needs to know that well...I'm his Godfather."

Serenity stopped to look up at the man in complete shock and then slowly looked back down to his bitten leg that she was working on.

"Yes, shocking isn't it...I just hope he will know the truth someday..."

"Well you never kno-"

_"Sirius!" Harry was smiling as he ran into Sirius' arms to a big hug as both laughed. Harry looked like he had a long broomstick ride, while Sirius was nicely dressed and had a tall, dark handsome look._

"Girl?"

Serenity looked at the man and gave a soft smile as she gently placed her wand on his leg to heal it up. The bite marks were shallow, but would still hurt.

"I have a feeling that once Harry knows the truth, and the whole truth...You two will become quite happy...like a mended family..." She said as the blood faded away, leaving a few scars that would disappear in a couple of days or so.

"You think so?"

"...I know so..." she whispered as she noticed Valiant rub his head against her side as she smiled and gave him a little scratch.

"And how would you know? Why? Did you learn it from your Divination class at Hogwarts?" He mused a bit as he rolled his ragged pants' leg down.

"Well...each person has their own way of knowing Mister Black."

"Oh don't call me Mr. Black, I'm not my father you know. Call me Sirius, which does bring back to the topic that I still haven't caught your name." Sirius said with a chuckle as she giggled along as well.

"My name Is Serenity. Serenity Alice Aragon, and this is my friend Valiant." Valiant gave a little bark as she giggled, petting his head.

"Ah lovely name for a lovely girl. The name also suits you as well Valiant...I do have to ask though, are you in the same year as Harry?"

"Yes, I am...I'm actually friends with him, Ron, and Hermione."

"Ahhh I see...But I must say I've never heard of the name Aragon before, so are you from muggle borns?"

"...I don't know...I'm an orphan." She said sadly but quickly changed to a little smile as she looked at him.

"But...I look at the mirror and hope that I'm looking at parts of my mother and father in me...and I hope I make them proud." She said as she placed her wand on her lap.

"I'm sure child...You have a good heart...No one would ever trust a convict, but you were foolish to do so."

"...Like I said before you didn't kill me, and...I had a feeling as if there was more to your story...If I may ask, who was the person who betrayed Harry's parents?"

He looked up at her with deep hatred in his eyes as he said in a dark tone,

"...Peter Pettigrew..."

****

:A/N:- GAAAAA! THE NAME OF THE BETRAYER! hehehehehe I hope you guys liked it so far, now I need to continue the story~ Ciao you guys! 


	16. Answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

"...No...That's not right..." Serenity said to herself as she stared at him. She remembered the vision of her writing in her notebook a name.

"Peter...Pettigrew."

"Yes...But he's dead now!" Sirius said with a hiss as he looked at his hands that turned into tight fists.

"...Not exactly..." She said as she slowly got up with the intent of sitting across from him, where the ashes of the firewood from last night between them. He quickly grabbed her arm before she could do what she wanted to to say,

"What did you say?! I killed him! He's dead!" He said frantically as Valiant growled at him to let go. Slowly Sirius lets go as he stared at the girl as she sat down. She slowly looked back at him as she said slowly,

"Remember I said I knew you were a good person?"

"Yes...I thought you were just reckless." He gave a small chuckle as Serenity gave a soft giggle.

"Yes, yes... But the truth is. I saw a vision of us talking just like this..."

"Ah...so you are a Seer! Now I know why you helped me back there...Still reckless though."

She smiled at him as she looked back at him to see him smiling back at her. But the smile slowly faded from her face to a grimace as she looked at Valiant, who was sitting next to her. She gently touches his fur.

"...and I had a vision in the beginning of the school year...I saw something that looked like an old map of hogwarts but this were moving...Like there were names of people on there and it showed their moveme-"

"The Marauder's map?"

"You know of it?"

"Well you see...I helped created it." He mused.

"You made it? Ho-... Oh never mind, but in my vision I saw an image, a name to exact. The one named..."

"Peter Pettigrew...But how!" Sirius quickly got up and started to pace, even kicked his wand hard to the cave stone walls. Serenity told Valiant to go pick it up. He got up to take the wand gently between his teeth and gave it to her as she kept it safe from anymore abuse.

"Well I'm not for sure! The vision might be a flu-"

"No, Seers are always right. They're almost never are wrong! But how is he there now!"

" Sirius please calm down, just sit do- Ah!"

_" Enough talk,Remus! C'mon, let's kill him!"_

_"Wait!"_

_"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!"_

_" Very well, kill him. But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."_

_"I know why! You betrayed my parents! You're the reason they're dead!"_

_" No, Harry, it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."_

_"Who was it then?"_

_" Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!"_

_Serenity next to Ron, who's leg was bleeding. She stared at the rat in his hand...and it was missing a toe._

"Serenity? Are you alright?"

"M-my head h-hurts a lot!" Rushes of images surged her head as she tried to stop them. The images changed back and forth, hard for her to distinguish what time she was, if it was future or past.

"Stop!" She yelled as she saw the image of an infant harry crying with a hooded figure in front of him. The man yelled out the killing curse and a flash of green covered her vision, stopping the surges.

"Serenity?!" Sirius tried to come closer but Valiant growled at him, standing in front of Serenity to protect her.

"Move aside! She's hurting! Look!" He pointed at her as Valiant hesitantly moved back to stand next to her. She was on the ground in a fetal position, gripping onto her hair breathing hard. Sirius came up to her, wrapping his arms around her to cradle half of her body, while her legs were still against the cold cave ground. He pressed his hand against her forehead.

"Girl? Serenity? Serenity?!" She tried to open her eyes and whispered one word to him.

"...finger..."

She blacked out in his arms.

After her blackout Valiant and Sirius kept her hidden in the cave, as Sirius went to Hogsmeade, stealing a few cloaks and blankets as a dog. He brought them to the cave to cover her up as she laid again Valiant.

Sirius also stole some food for him and Valiant, leaving a bit left over for Serenity. Valiant had seemed to warm up to Sirius, always dipping his head in a hello whenever he came back to the cave. Serenity slept quietly for the rest of the day and the following night. It was then monday afternoon when she finally woke up again.

"mmm..." She gave a little groan as she stirred.

"Serenity!" Sirius quickly got up to rush over to her. He crouched beside her and moved away some of her hair off of her face.

"...S-sirius?"

"Yes, yes I'm right here dear..." He didn't know why he called her dear, but didn't care at the moment as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ah...w-what happened to me?"

"You blacked out! You fainted and you said 'finger' to me before you fainted..." Valiant whined as he nudged his muzzle against her face as she gave a faint sleepy giggle.

"Yeah...I just had a huge vision surge... It just went back and forth on the past and future and...I saw them..."

"Who?"

"James and Lily Potter...dancing together...smiling and..." A small tear trickled down her cheek as she saw what happened to Harry on the fateful night.

"and what? What else did you see?"

More tears trickled down her cheek as a soft sob arose from her throat as she placed her hand over her mouth to try to stop herself from being too loud. Siris gently took her other hand that was on her lap as he whispered,

"...Please tell me what you saw."

Serenity slowly looked up at Sirius, a man that was convicted of being a traitor, who had suffered in Azkaban. A man who she only met a few days ago and had become fast friends. She closed her eyes for a moment to see her friends...To see Harry.

"...and I saw their deaths..." She cried as she could still see the faces of their lifeless bodies as Harry cried in his crib. Her body shook as gently arms came around her. Sirius came a little closer to give some comfort in a hug as he rubbed her back. After a few minutes she gently touched his arm to move his away from her so she could look at him. She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears on her cheek as she asked,

"Another thing...Peter..."

She looked at his face to see a few tears as if he was crying as well. His eyes grew hard at the word peter.

"Peter Pettigrew did he have anything strange happen to him? Did he have any body parts missing?"

"Hmph! Besides him not having balls, for his lousy loyalty I don't remember...wait...when I attacked him...Only a finger was there...Yes, he's missing a finger."

"...T-that must be a clue then..."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't know...I need to find the Marauder's map because he might be at Hogwarts as we speak."

"...I need to ask you Serenity..."

"Will you be willing to help me? If wormtail really is alive, you could help me catch him, and help explain to Harry about the situation when the time comes..."

"...Sure...As long as you get a proper bath next time I see you, or at least a flee bath." She giggles as he ruffled her hair.

**Severus Snape's POV:**

_Alone in the woods on a gloomy day, crying. He stood there as he remembered Potter and his gang of misfits teased and bullied him. A gentle hand touched his shoulder._

_"Sev..."_

_Young Severus saw Lily as she smiled at him. She was so beautiful that day, the sun shining in her lovely red hair._

_"Leave me alone..."_

_"Severus lets go back...Don't mind James and the rest of them." She said soft._

_"No! James and them are just horrible dunderheads! Nothing but stupid Gryffindors!"_

_"But Severus I'm a Gryffindor as well. Really we aren't that bad. I'll try to talk to them so please let-"_

_"Don't! They will never change! So leave me alone you mudblood!" Severus looked at Lily's face to hear her gasp. Tears down her cheek as she quickly turned around to run back to the school._

_"Wait! Lily I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" _

_She turned around with her face hard as she retorted, "But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_Lily slowly faded into the shadows as the whole forest surrounded him, swallowing him into the pit of darkness. Tears rushed down his cheek as he heard a faint sound._

_"If I die young, bury me in satin.."_

_There was a small light from the corner of his eye._

_"-Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song.."_

_He heard a soft melody of an enchanting voice singing a simple song. He took a couple of steps as the voice caressed his ear, bringing his emotions to come out as he walked closer to where it was as the darkness faded around him._

_"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time..."_

_He finally walked a little closer to feel a gentle breeze of fresh air, and the warmth of sunlight against his pale skin._

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

_The sun glimmered against a small lake with hues of golds and yellow. He looked to see a silhouette of a girl on the coast as she sang sweetly._

_"A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

_" Will you push me away?"_

_Severus looked at the young girl as he stood a few feet away from her. The girl slowly turned around with a small familiar smile._

_"Will you push me away like her?"_

_She took a few steps to him as he got to see a better view of her face. He gently touched her cheek as she placed her hand over his, resting her head in his hand. Her beautiful emerald eyes flicker up at his black orbs, long eyelashes fluttering as she tried to come a little closer to him. He took a step back away from her moving his hand back down, but she still had her hand cling onto his. The hurt in her eyes appeared as she said softly,_

_"That's your answer then..."_

_She lets go and walks back away from him, having her eyes linger to him as he was sucked back into the shadows._

"No!" He yelled out as he opened up his eyes. He was in his bed sitting up, with his hand extended out. He slowly moved his hand back down and looked down at it and touched it, to feel it cold. It was so warm in the dream with her. But he had to step back. She was too young, too bright...too...

_...Serenity...Alice...Aragon..._

He rushed his hand through his hair as he tried his hardest to avoid her. He tried to give her a hard time in the class but nothing fathomed her. She just continues as if everything was normal to her. Even when she cleaned dirty, horrible cauldrons she just smiles and hums the whole time. It tortured him that every time he would steal a glance at her she would be smiling or have a soft expression in her eyes.

"Severus! Severus!" Someone banged on his door as he gave a low hiss. He quickly got out of bed and took his wand, giving a small wave to change out of his black night wear to his usual black robes. He glanced at the clock to see it would be an hour before classes. He came to the door to see Minerva.

"Yessss Minerva?"

"Oh good Severus you're up! Please tell me, have you heard or seen Miss Aragon anywhere?"

"No...not since last friday, why?" He acted as if he didn't care too much.

"She's missing! Her friends thought she was with Madam Pomfrey this whole weekend but Miss Granger just informed me she was nowhere to be seen! Even Madam Pomfrey didn't see her!"

His eyes got a little bit wide as he rushed out with Minerva behind him. He walked to the great hall to the teacher's dining table to see Dumbledore calmly eating.

"Dumbledore, we must speak to you immediately!" Minerva urged as his jolly eyes had a hint of concern. He wiped his mouth from his food as he excused himself to walk with Severus and Minerva back to his office.

"Lemon drops..." He said to the gargoyle as it turned its body to allow them inside.

"Now what has happened?"

"Miss Aragon appears to be missing..." Severus said as he crossed his arms.

"Oh I was sure she was in the great hall sleeping after that painting incident!"

"Minerva, there's no point fretting on the past...Now lets all look around for her, I'm sure she's somewhere in the school..." Dumbledore told the paintings to look around for the girl as Minerva asked students. Severus went around the school grounds to search for any hidden places she could have been.

Where are you...Aragon!

**:A/N:- Hey! I REACHED 2,500 views! OMG OMG OMG! Thank you so much you guys! I can't wait to make the next chapter. This one is especially for my reviewers who want a little bit of Severus Snape's "soft" side or more innocent side. Lets seee~ CIAO! P.S. The song was If I Die Young by The Band Perry! But for this story it sounds more like the cover by Sam Tsui. If you want to listen to it here it is! ENJOY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**If I Die Young by The Band Perry (cover done by Sam Tsui) **

** watch?v=Gu9-5SS8V8M **


	17. A Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**At Severussnape1984: I know you want Snape to be nicer and yes, Serenity does know that he is being mean to her, but that's all part of the story so don't worry ;). She needs to break done his stone cold walls to bring out the inner softy in him~ So in time. You won't believe what I have in store for Serenity and Severus during her fourth year~ BUT! You need to keep reading to find out~**

**P.S.: OMG! 3,000 views now~! ^_^ I AM LIKE FREAKING OUT NOW IN HAPPINESS! I've been kind of been in a writers block but when I saw that number I literally stared at it thinking it was a dream...well until my dog jumped on my table and spilled my tea . But yeah, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! BLAHGAHAHAH This is amazing! I just want to say I love all the people who have been reading my story and continue to support me~ Especially my two best reviewers: Severussnape1984 & Mendax! YOU GUYS ROCK! Now enjoy the story~**

"I need to return..."

Serenity turned to Sirius with a solemn tone in her voice. She needed to go back to school, her friends were probably worried sick about her.

"Of course...But we're quite a bit away from the school. We're right now by Hogsmeade." He said as he came over to sit next to her, after gathering some firewood for later.

"It's alright...As long as I have Valiant with me I'll be fine." She got up, feeling a bit sad. Sirius stood up as well as he looked at the girl and gave a charming smile.

"I guess this is goodbye for now... We'll see each other again when the day comes." He gave her a small hug as she gave him one back in return. Valiant came over to nudge his head against Sirius. Sirius gave a chuckle as he gave the beast a nice pat on the head as he looked at Serenity one last time.

"Be careful, my dear."

"I will...please be safe as well." She gave him one last hug, with his arms wrapped around her to a warm embrace like one a father would give to a daughter. They slowly moved their arms back as Serenity walked to the entrance of the cave with Valiant and turned her head to give him one last smile, before hopping onto Valiant's back, trotting into the dark forest to return back to Hogwarts.

After a good hour or so, they've reached Hogwarts. Serenity quietly slipped off of Valiant's back, gently petting his head and giving him a little kiss on his head.

"Thank you my friend. I can make it back on my own, just be careful returning back to Hagrid's alright?" The wolf bowed his head at her as it trotted to go to Hagrid's hut. Serenity quietly walked back to the castle to the entrance. Her body felt heavy as it was getting harder for her to breath. Her body ached for a warm bed and her stomach rumbled for some proper food. The wind was so cold as it felt like it just blew right through her body. She was hesitant as she walked through the grass to see the gentle glow of lights.

_Everyone must be asleep now..._

As she approached the castle she quietly made her way to the bridge as she noticed a figure ahead of her. She quietly took out her wand and pointed it at the person until she heard a familiar voice.

"Luminos!"

She looked at the man who was a few feet away from her, Professor Lupin. He looked like he was a mess, seeing his clothes all messed up. She couldn't really comment, because she didn't look any better. Her hair was messy with dirt all over her cloak and a bit on her face.

"Serenity?!"

He rushed over to her, having his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her worried as he placed one hand on her cheek, wiping away some dirt on her cheek.

"Where have you been? You've been missing for almost three days! What happened to you?"

"Look I'm fine Uncle Lupin...Really. I was chasing out Sirius black but..I-I" She felt her mind getting confused and her body getting heavier. Her eyes dimmed as she tried to stop Professor Lupin from talking so she could go inside, where it was a little warmer that where they stood.

"But still-"

"Remus...Strange for you to be out right now."

They both turned to see Professor Snape approach them as he flicked his wand to make all the torches on the bridge light up, making it easier for everyone to see.

The Professor's eyes were looking at Remus until he noticed a petite body behind him. He stalked over to them to slowly see the body walk from behind Professor Lupin. Serenity weakly looked up to see Professor Snape's eyes on her.

"Miss Aragon!"

He hissed as he saw her battered up form as if she's been out in the woods by herself. His black eyes stared into her green ones, noticing something was missing in them. His long strides allowed him to reach to them quickly. Perfect timing as Serenity's body finally gave out as she fell forward, falling to Professor Snape. Severus gently caught the girl with his strong arms as she struggled to keep her balance but lost consciousness.

"Serenity?!" Remus looked at her in concern as he tried to take her into his arms, but Severus held her and jerked back from him.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing while you go get Albus and Minerva." He said with a sneer. Remus stared at him hard but looked at Serenity.

"Now!"

Remus quickly hurried off back into the castle to go get the two professors as Severus scooped the girl into his arms, cradling her close against his body.

Her body was close against his as her head rested right on his shoulder, with small little breathes. He looked down at her to see her covered in dirt and exhaustion in her face. His heart started to beat a little bit faster as he felt her breath against his neck as he turned to enter the hospital wing. He looked around to find Madam Pomfrey not in. He cursed himself as he went to an empty bed and gently placed the girl on it. He saw her cheeks had a flushed crimson color as he placed his hand on her forehead to feel her running a fever.

_Damn it!_

He cursed in his head again as he quickly turned to go to the medicine cabinet to rummage through to find a small vial used for fevers. He quickly came back and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. He gently raised her up to let her sit up slightly, just enough to pour the contents of the vial into her mouth. She gave a little cough as Severus placed her back onto the bed. He placed the empty vial on the bed stand as he sat there on the edge of the bed staring at you.

_...Where have you been..._

Her fair skin didn't have it's usual natural glow, instead it looked very pale expect her cheeks that were bright red from the fever. Her brown hair was a mess, with a few strands on her delicate face. He moved his hand to move away the strand as he noticed a small cut on her cheek. He glanced at her clothes to find her clothes were actually quite a mess as well. His black orbs just trailed back to her face as he didn't move his hand away. Instead he cupped her cheek as he stared at her. He used his thumb to caress her cheek.

_...Why..._

"Bang!"

Severus quickly stood up from the bed as he saw Albus and Minerva rush in, with Pomfrey right behind them. Remus came in last as he quickly closed the door behind him. They all saw Severus and rushed to the bed to find the girl asleep.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she noticed the vial next to the bed.

"She was running a fever so I gave her a small dosage. She seems to be reacting to the potion fine."

Pomfrey did a quick diagnosis spell on the girl as Albus sat on a chair next to the bed with Minerva. Remus stood at the root of the bed as Severus stood quietly watching.

"What happened to her?" Minerva cried as she looked at the girl with sympathy, seeing the little cuts and bruises on her body.

"I don't know. I was walking around the grounds when I saw Miss Aragon at the entrance of the school." Remus replied as he looked at the girl with great concern, remembering getting a heart attack when he saw her faint.

"Well, all we can do is wait until she walks up. Anything we should know Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked.

"She hasn't eaten that must in the past few days, and it seems that she hasn't slept on a proper bed in a while. Some rest and food will fix her up and I can take care of the cuts when she wakes up." Pomfrey said as she finishes her diagnosis spell.

"Albus, what on earth could have happened to her?"

"I don't know Minerva, but we must let her be for now. When she wakes she'll talk."

"If you don't mind sir..."

Everyone turned to look at Severus.

"I am willing to stay until the girl awakens, since I only have two classes tomorrow. I could stay by her side until she wakes."

"No! I'm sure Pomfrey is perfectly capable to wa-" Remus tried to protest.

"Actually that would be quite helpful to me...I must meet with a few nurses in St. Mungo's to get a new batch of new potions that help ease the process of skele-gro." Madam Pomfrey said with her brow furrowed.

"I see... Since you insist them please stay with her." Dumbledore said as Minerva just quietly looked at the girl.

"...Such a bright girl she is but this was completely reckless." She said as Albus gently took her hand and said in reply,

"Then she must have a good reason I'm sure...Now let us all leave, to let her rest. I would, however, like to speak to you Severus for a few moments."

Minerva and Lupin left the hospital wing as Madam pomfrey went to her office. Dumbledore moved the curtains around the bed to talk to Severus in private as he looked at the girl.

"How very kind of you to watch after the girl, Severus."

"...What is the real point Albus?" He knew Dumbledore had more to say than that. Dumbledore chuckled as his eyes had a small twinkle in them.

"Nothing ever gets past you my boy... I must ask you something... I know that she has double potions with you but you've refused to give her the advance potion."

"So?"

"So, I believe you should. I don't understand why you dislike her so, almost as much as you hating Harry. They're both children."

"You know my reasons for Potter, Albus. I may have made my promise to protect him for Lily, but he's just like his father. Arrogant, lazy fool."

"Then for Serenity? What has this girl done to you Severus?"

"..." He couldn't say anything because it was true. She didn't do anything to him except plague his thoughts of only her. Albus looked at Severus with a grim face but his eyes still had that hint of joy.

"Give her a chance...I'm sure she will be a good student and you never know...You may grow fond of her." Dumbledore gave a little chuckle as she turned around to walk out of the hospital wing. Severus sat on the chair next to the bed as he sneered at the thought.

_...What on earth is that old man up to this time..._

He replayed what Dumbledore said in his head as he stared at the bed, looking at Serenity's serene face. Her fever went down quite a bit as her breathing was even. Quietly he got up as Madam Pomfrey came to the bed with a water basin and a wet rag.

"Please wait out for a moment." She shooed him out of the curtains as he walked to one of the stands by an empty bed. He glanced to see a couple of potions and charm magazines. He quietly took the potions ones as he heard Pomfrey zip out from the curtains to head back to her office, giving him a curt nod as she passed by.

He came back to see Serenity's face clean from all the dirt and it seemed the Madam Pomfrey changed her into new clothes, probably by some spell. He heard the office door close as he sat down on the chair. He leaned back on the chair and crossed his leg to read close against the lamp. He couldn't read a complete sentence, because he kept glancing at the girl.

"...safe..."

He put his magazine down as he looked at the girl stir in her sleep. She turned onto her side, facing him. He moved his chair a little closer as he stared at the young girl. Her hand moved to hand on the edge of the bed as Severus quietly took her hand to gently place it back on the bed but instead Serenity didn't let get. Instead she held onto his hand as a small smile appeared on her face.

His eyes softened as he relaxed his hand, letting his finger caress her cheek as she slept peacefully.

_This is wrong..._

_No it isn't!_

_Yes it is! She's just a little girl!_

_Yes...But in a few years she'll become a woman._

_No! She's my student as well!_

_For only a few more years..._

_I'm much too old for her!_

_But if she loved you it wouldn't matter right?_

_...But...Do I love her?_

Severus had an inner war within himself as he talked to himself in his head. From the very first time he saw her, she had plagued his mind. When she mysteriously left it felt like his classroom became dimmer as students silenced with more explosions from students like longbottom. Her laughter didn't echo in the hallways. But she returned as a matured girl. Her beauty blossomed as he stared at her delicate face. His face stayed the same stone cold mask, but inside his mind and soul was confused and incomplete chaos. He didn't know what to make of this girl as he just sat quietly next to her, to wait for her to wake up from her deep slumber.

Severus stirred a bit as he slowly blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. It was morning and he must have fallen asleep on the chair. He was about to stretch his arms until he noticed one was occupied. He looked to see Serenity still holding it, but she was spread across the bed. Her hands her out on the sides of her face, one that still grasped his hand. Her hair fanned out on the bed in gentle waves, like smooth cracks on the white cover. THe white hospital blanket nicely covered her body as she gave a small sigh.

Severus looked at the time and noticed he had an hour before his first class started. He looked back at the girl as he slowly slipped his hand away from hers. It felt strange, as he stared at her. A stand of hair laid across her face as his hand came over to move the strange away, tucking it behind her ear.

"mmm..."

She gave out a soft sigh as she turned her head slightly, feeling his hand cup her cheek. The sunlight from the windows reflected gently against the curtains around the bed to give a soft glow. She looked healthier than last night but knew she would need a bit more rest and some food later on. He slowly moved his hand away as he opened up the curtains. Madam Pomfrey was still in her office bustling about something as he quietly left the hospital wing to go to the great hall to eat a bit then go to his class.

His mind, however, continued to trail back to Serenity. Like an angel sleeping on the bed, with her golden brown hair and her beautiful porcelain fair skin. His thoughts dissipated for a moment as he saw Potter eating with his friends as he gave a scowl. He wanted to quickly finish his classes so he could return to watch over the girl...He stared at his goblet full of water as he realized, why on earth was he so eager to return...He slowly just placed his goblet down as he looked down at his hand remembering the warmth she gave...From just a single touch...


	18. Warm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: Sorry this is a short chapter! Midterms are coming up so I've been studying my little butt off but I promise to make the next chapter nice and long for you guys!**

_Serenity walked through space, with gentle stars glowing and slimming around her. Each place she looked she saw doors of various designs and colors, large and small. Her fingers gently caressed the frame to feel the smooth wood as her eyes wandered. It was cold. She wasn't where she wanted to be, until she felt something on her hand._

_It's warm..._

_Slowly the darkness faded to bring her to a gentle meadow of wildflowers and the sun bright and warm against her skin. She smiled as she sat in the flower and realized she was wearing a soft lace dress with very silk like fabric under it. The flowers weren't very big but in wide variety of small ones with different colors and types. Time stood still for her as she as she sat in the flowers, enjoying the warmth of the wun on her face. She was like this for a long time, wandering in the meadow, seeing the beauty of it and the warmth of such a lovely place._

_After a while the warmth faded. the sun set and transported her back into the dark abyss of space. She say the different stars and planets move around with the doors appearing again. Her hair floated around her as she steadily tried to walk again with a place of no gravity. The hues of the darkness were of various colors but had the sparkles of the stars and the glows of the planets._

_"Need help little one?"_

_She turned around to see an elegant woman. She was a petite slender woman, whose eyes had a gentle shimmer to them. Her brown hair was very long but wavy as it went down to her waist. She had a simple black cloak as she said in a very soft voice._

_"You should return...back to reality."_

_The woman pointed at a door. It was an old smooth door, with elegant carvings engraved onto the wood. The woman walked to Serenity, gently taking her hand to walk her to the door._

_"...Who are you?"_

_Serenity asked as she stared at the woman who guided her. She slowly opened the door for Serenity and said to her,_

_"I am you...Your future self...I will not give you a vision but I will say, beware of a being that is close and small. He may seem harmless but a traitor in blood and all...Becareful myself..."_

Serenity opened the door to enter inside as bright white light blinded her eyes as she heard a faint voice.

"-ity...Serenity?"

She blinked a few times as she looked around her to see familiar faces. Hermione was sitting next to the bed, holding Serenity's hand, while Ron and Harry looked at her at the foot of her bed.

"...H...Hermione?...Ron?...Harry..."

When her green eyes looked at Harry she couldn't help but remember the image of her visions, when he was just a little baby as tears rolled down her cheek. Hermione quickly got up to give a hug as a tear appeared on her friend's face as well.

"We were worried about you! How could you have disappeared like that you scared us half to death!"

"Blimey mate what on earth has gotten into you? You usually never get in trouble, it's usually us." Ron said as it made Serenity croak out a little laugh. Her eyes kept on glancing back at Harry to see him walk over to the side of the bed with Ron, next to Hermione. Serenity reached out her other hand as Harry and Ron gently touched it as she just smiled.

After the news of Serenity waking up, the whole school buzzed in excitement as different student in houses visited her during her recovery. Even a surprise visit from Draco as he secretly left a note that said get well soon with a box full of Fizzing Wizzees. She just giggled as she talked to Madam Pomfrey about her recovery. She was to stay in the hospital for the next three days to make sure she was completely fine. With her pile of candy and gifts from students increased, she ended up giving some to Madam Pomfrey, who apparently has a sweet tooth.

"How are you feeling today?" Luna asked as she entered the curtains, with Neville and Ginny. It was her second day so far.

"Pretty good, and thank you again for the lovely herbology book, Nevile."

"Y-yeah, me and Luna picked it out for ya." Serenity giggled as Ginny and Neville had questions about homework. Luna ended up talking about Nargles again, but Serenity didn't really mind. She always thought Luna was a brilliant mind, just a bit strange at first.

"Oh! We need to go, it's the quidditch game today! Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff." Neville said.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." She gave all of them quick hugs as they ran out the hospital wing, with Madam Pomfrey scolding them.

"You should really find some quieter friends." Madam Pomfrey huffed as Serenity just giggled. She looked at her night stand to look at the homework she needed to so. She already finished most of them but she needed to make up her potions class. She gave a little sight as she layed back in bed and stretched her hand out. She stared at it as she remembered the comforting warmth of her dream...as if someone was holding it when she was asleep. She just giggled by the silly thought as she remembered seeing herself in the future. It was unreal, amazing to see what she would look like in the future. It was like she had a vision but this time it spoke to her. As she thought long and hard about what her future self told her, ended up drifting off to a deep sleep until she heard,

"Make way! Make way everyone!"

Serenity stirred as she woke up to hear yelling to see Madam Pomfrey rush someone to the bed next to hers, with a rush of students trailing after. They were all wearing scarves and flags for a quidditch game as she saw Susan Bones rush in as well.

"Susan, what happened?"

"Serenity! Oh my goodness it was terrible! It was such a scary thing to see and I just paniced as it happened an-"

"Cedric Diggory was trying to get the snitch but one of the buggers came his way and ended up hitting him right in the chest." Luna said calmly as she stood next to Susan.

"Merlins!"

Madam Pomfrey tried to shoo all the students out, with Serenity still in her bed as she could hear the boys wheezing voice. Serenity quickly got out of her bed and placed on some slippers and her cloak on.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to try to heal the boys wounds as Serentiy came from her bed.

"May I help?"

"Shoo child! I need to-" Cedric gave out a cry of pain as Serenity looked to see some blood on his chest and arm. Madam Pomfrey was doing a diagnosis spell but Serenity already knew something was probably broken. Serenity quickly ran to the cabinet to grab skele-grow and some blood replenishment. The took some bandage gauzes and a splint for his arm. She came back and placed them on a tray stand and wheeled it to Madam Pomfrey.

"I thought I told you-...Fine you can help." Madam Pomfrey realized Serenity get everything she would need and gave the girl a pleasant nod of thank you.

The got to work as Serenity worked like an assistant. Cedric ended up breaking three ribs and his forearm from the game but with Pomfrey's excellent skills they were able to mend the bones back into place, while giving him some skele-grow and some blood replenish.

Pomfrey wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. She watched as Serenity took out her wand,

"What are you doin-"

"Tergeo"

Slowly the dried up blood from the scratches he got disappeared as Serenity put her wand back down.

"Where did you learn that?"

"From Beauxbatons..." Serenity said as she smiled at Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey just pat the young girl's shoulder as she could see this little one had quite a future for herself in magical medicine.

After a while it was dinner time as a house elf delivered some food. Serenity heard a little cough by her be as she sat up to see,

"Gingy!" Serenity smiled as the little house elf placed her food on a tray stand. Gingy smiled back as Serenity as he jumped on the chair next to her bed.

"How is Serenity?" He asked as Serenity gave a little giggle.

"Fine Gingy. Oh! Did you make these?" She pointed at the biscuits.

"Of course! I made Serenity's favorite!" He said proudly as she stood tall and proud. Serenity giggled again as she took a little piece to each.

"It's delicious as always Gingy~ Thank you for bringing me dinner, and say thank you to the rest of the elves will you?"

He gave a bow and a smile as he snapped his finger to apparate back to the kitchen to work.

"Ugh...I hope some of that for me."

Serenity turned her head to see her curtain was moved to see Cedric sitting up, giving a groan.

"Cedric! You should lay back down, you're still weak."

He laughed as he saw her react like a worried mother. She looked at him trying to keep a straight face as it turned into a smile and giggle. He seemed to have healed enough to sit up and looked exhausted. Unfortunately Gingy didn't leave any spare plates. Madam Pomfrey was at the great hall eating with the rest of the teachers. Serenity slowly slipped out of her bed to go sit next to Cedric's bed, moving the tray of food with her. She gently put the biscuits, that were on a small plate, on the edge around the larger plate full of food. She took the empty plate and one of the small dessert forks and put some food on it and a biscuits.

"Is that for me?" He asked as he picked up the regular fork with his left hand.

"No, this is for me, but try to eat something easy like the mash potatoes or have a bit of the soup." She said as she sat quietly to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

"It's alright, I had so much and earlier I think I'll survive." She mused as Cedric laughed.

Then ended up talking through the whole meal, talking about transfiguration and the quidditch match. As their meal ended Madam Pomfrey returned, ordering Cedric to lay back down to rest and Serenity to go back to her own bed.

"Oh shoot...I forgot to pick up the blood replenish potions from Severus." Serenity heard Madam Pomfrey say as she was looking at her cabinet.

"Would you like me to go get them?"

"Of course not I shouldn't ask you...You should be resting!"

"Madam Pomfrey! I've been resting this whole day...It's fine really." She insisted as Madam Pomfrey looked at her sternly.

"Oh...Fine! But you better be back soon, or else I'm going to confine you in this hospital an extra day."

Serenity gave a smile as she quietly pulled the curtains around her and used her wand to change her pajamas to some slim fitting jeans and a very warm knitted sweater that exposed her collarbone but a bit big that it barely exposed her fingers. She quietly moved the curtains away as she saw Cedir already sleeping. She placed some chocolate frogs next to his bed as Madam Pomfrey waved goodbye,

"And be careful with those vials!"

Serenity walked down the hallway with the gentle steps, trying not to disturb anyone, especially the paintings. Serenity made it to Professor Snape's door and knocked on the door, jumping from his voice.

"Enter..."

Serenity opened the door to enter inside as she saw him grading papers.

Severus glanced up to see a girl, but had to look back up to see it was Miss Aragon. Her hair was a bit tossed in a natural way that it flowed down her back and around her face. Her complexion was much better than when her old state.

" Yes Miss Aragon? What is your business here..." He said as he looked back down at the documents he needed to grade from his students.

"Oh um...Madam Pomfrey asked me to pick up the blood replenish potions from you sir..." Her familiar voice was soft and gentle, almost comforting to hear as she snapped out of it and said in a harsh tone.

"Give me a moment!" Serenity jumped by his harsh hiss at her as she quietly stood there, watching him go to his office to bring back a box. He walked up to her as she stared at him with those beautiful, brilliant green eyes of her.

"...Here you go..." He handed her the box as she took it.

"Thank you professor...and thank you for taking me to the hospital wing. I heard from Madam Pomfrey you carried me." She gave a smile as it stirred something within his heart. He didn't say anything as he crossed his arms. She gave a little bow of her head as she turned around, but clumsily tripped on one of the legs of a tall stool that was sticking out.

"Ah!" She gave out a yelp as she gripped the box close to her body, thinking she was going to fall down until strong arms caught her.

His hands moved on their own as he quickly wrapped hem around her, pulling her close against his chest. He slowly turned her around, with their bodies still pretty close.

"You dunderhead, watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry Professor..." Her eyes looked up at him, staring into his as the candles around them flickered their glow. Suddenly she felt his hand move up to cup her cheek to see the scratch still there as he caress it with his thumb. She gently placed her hand over his and murmured

"...warm..."

They just stared at each other until Professor quickly moved his hand away and turned around to walk back to his desk with his cape billowing around him. He quickly sat back down behind his desk to pick up his quill to start grading again.

"Get out"

He said as he heard gentle footsteps leave him with a soft shut of his door. When the door closed he looked up and gave a sigh. He threw the quill down as he leaned back in his chair. He moved his hand up to look at it as he remembered her sleeping face, and how he clunged onto his hand. He closed his eyes to remember her face, in simple muggle clothes yet it made his heart race a bit to see her fine and well again.

_...What's wrong with me..._

_What's wrong with me!_

Serenity scurried down the corridors as she replayed what had happened in her head. His strong arms to protect her, pressing her against his chest. His hand on her face to rub the outline of the cut on her cheek, realizing how surprisingly warm his hand was, like the warmth from her dream.

_...his eyes..._

She remembered staring into his eyes, those black orbs that it felt like they were swallowing her very soul, with something else in his gaze. It was soft and gentle, something she never would expect from such teacher. She touched her cheek as she tried to shake her head but her heart was still fluttering as she raced back to the hospital wing with the bow of vials.

**:A/N:- OMG OMG OMG OMG! Yes I know! The spark has been release~ Now lets see how this little attraction game goes on~ I hope you guys liked this chapter but PLEASE REVIEW! &**

**at Severussnape1984: Time~ Just wait and see what may happen~ **


	19. Poison

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S. Sorry I was gone sooo long! I had a huge paper to write so I was tapped out! But I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

"Hey! that was mine!"

Serenity whined as Cedric took the last licorice wand she had. Cedric gave a laugh as he tore off the last half to her.

"Fine share~" He mused. Serenity tried to take it, but he just swiped it back to eat it as Serenity pouted. It was her last day and Madam Pomfrey was going to let her go after one last diagnosis spell. Serenity was putting away her treats in a small bag but Cedric kept eating hers, even though he had quite a big pile himself. He then held out two licorice wands to her.

"Here you go. Sorry I couldn't help it."

She rolled her eyes as she gently took the two wands to place them in her bag of goodies. His arm and ribs were healing fine but he needed to stay in the hospital wing for another week. Though it was a short stay for Serenity, they ended up being fast friends. He would tease her a lot but she would just tease him back.

"Serenity!"

She turned around to see Hermione arrive from the open doors, walking to Serenity with her books in her hands.

"Hey there, I'm almost done, I just need to wait for Madam Pomfrey." Serenity said. Hermione promised to see Serenity before dinner started so they could eat together with the boys waiting up for them.

"Oh I wish she would hurry! You've been here too long and we have so much to work on!" Hermione said as Serenity giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing...Just I'm all caught up."

"You're what?!"

"Yeah, Cedric helped me with my essay for herbology." Cedric chuckled as Hermione gave a huge sigh.

"I'm almost done, but I have so many electives right now. Especially with ancient runes and that stupid divination."

"Hold on! I thought ancient runes and divination were at the same times?" Serenity said as she looked at Hermione. But before she could give an answer Madam Pomfrey came in and ordered Serenity to lay back on the bed for the last diagnosis spell. Serenity did what she was told and layed back on the bed, looking back up at the ceiling she had grown familiar with.

"Alright...all...Done! You are all recovered and ready to leave my dear." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile as she let Serenity get out of the bed, moving the curtains away.

"Thank you so much again Madam Pomfrey."

"Now be careful dear, and don't forget next sunday you're helping me organize the potion cabinet."

"Alrighty~ Bye Madam Pomfrey and I'll visit you tomorrow Cedric!" Serenity yelled as Hermione tugged her away to go to the great hall to eat.

"You better!" Cedric yelled back until Madam Pomfrey shushed him.

"Anyway, lets hurry! We need to go meet with the boys now." Hermione urged as Serenity ran after her.

They ran to the great hall to find it as beautiful as it was in all its glory. The two girls ran down to meet the boys, who Serenity gave both hugs and the rest of her friends in her house welcomed her back. She ate as the trio talked to her what had happened about the fat lady portrait, and how they believe Sirius Black was after Harry.

"Why would he want to go after Harry?" Serenity asked as she tried to act coy, though she knew the reason.

"We don't know...So we were wondering if you may have gotten a vision on that." Ron asked weakly as Serenity looked at her friends.

"...Now you know I can't control what I see!" She hissed at them as she took another bite out of her meal.

"We know that but maybe later you can try? Please Serenity!" Harry urged as Serenity stared at them. She gave a sigh as she said quietly for only them to hear.

"Fine...I'll try tonight when I walk Valiant...I don't want to get any pressure from you guys and I'll tell you anything that I know of."

Serenity said as they nodded their heads at her. Hermione hugged her as she kept saying thank you. Serenity felt someone staring at her as she felt something trickle into her mind. She shook her head as she glanced around to flicker her eyes up at the teachers table. Professor Lupin wasn't there and the Headmaster was talking to Professor Mcgonagall. Her eyes trailed over to Professor Snape...

_...Why is he looking at me?_

After dinner Serenity went off to walk around the castle, saying hello to a few ghost that were around as well as the paintings. She walked through the castle until she reached Dumbledore's office. She said softly,

"...Lemondrops..."

The Gargoyle moved out of her way to allow her to enter. Dumbledore was at his desk writing a few things as his eyes looked up to see Serenity.

"My dear girl, what brings you here?" He got up as she stood quiet for a moment.

"...a vision sir." The man's smile disappeared as he moved his hand towards the couches. She sat down as he sat across from her.

"What happened?"

" It's about Sirius Black...He's an innocent man."

"I know." Serenity looked to stare at him. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"You know?"

"...Yes..."

"You know but you let him rot is Azkaban?!" She exclaimed but he raised his hand to make her stop.

"...I couldn't help him. The evidence against him were so strong that I couldn't save him like I did for Severus."

"Then you must tell people!" She urged but he shook his head.

"You know as well as I that the truth will come in time..." He looked grimly at her as Serenity looked back at him. She couldn't deny the facts.

"I assume there's something else."

"Yes it's about Peter Pettigrew...He's still alive."

"How is that possible?!" Dumbledore exclaimed as she looked at him. For one as young as her she felt like she was already in her twenties because of the visions. She said in a low voice,

"...I don't know but when the times comes he will be revealed." Dumbledore sat quietly as Serenity explained her reason and that she had met Sirius Black. Dumbledore didn't look surprised at all as he nodded his head.

"You get in as much trouble to match with Harry's...But nevertheless I understand..."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Anytime my dear...But it seems that your visions are getting stronger."

"Yes. It's taking a toll sometimes and even hurts but I've been trying to keep it at bay."

"But it seems that you've ended up connecting houses." He commented with a smile. She couldn't help but smile as well as she looked up at Fawks, who bowed his head to. She bowed her head back in reply.

"I've ended up gaining great friends here and I love them dearly...It's hard to see the world the same as them with eyes like mine."

"I-...Severus? What are you doing there?"

Serenity turned her head to see Severus Snape standing in the entrance. Serenity placed her hand over her mouth in horror.

_Did he hear me?!_

She shook a little a she turned away, feeling his stare at her back as she heard his smooth deep voice.

"I would like to speak to you headmaster about something but it seems like you have someone here..."

"What is it about Severus?"

"I would like to volunteer myself on substituting the Defence Against the Dark Arts class for Lupin, seeing as he left for a small vacation it seems."

"Ah! That of course...I was going to ask you about it tomorrow morning but this is good. Thank you Severus. Is that all?"

"Yes...and I need to speak to miss Aragon as well."

"Of course, I'll send her to you once we've finished speaking."

Serenity turned against to look at the man but he turned to walk down the steps with his cape billowing around him. She quickly looks at Dumbledore.

"Does he know?"

"...No, I wanted to ask if you were comfortable but it seems like I already know what your answer is going to be."

"Yes...He doesn't need to know...But I will ask you when the time comes please tell Hermione this."

She whispers something as Dumbledore nodded his head. He gave her a smile,

"Now go to Professor Snape, I'm sure it has something to do with your potions class." Serenity tried not to groan as she bowed her head to the headmaster and to Fawks, before getting up to leave.

_"...It's hard to see the world the same as them with eyes like mine."_

Severus sat at his desk trying to write something but ended up ripping the paper with how much forced he used on the quil. He tossed the parchment away as he put his head in his hands. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happen just a few nights ago. Her eyes stared at his but instead of fear or disgust it was something else... it was in a way...

_"warm..."_

He shook his head as someone knocked at the door.

"Enter."

Serenity entered in timidly, opening the doors gently before closing them. She walked a bit more in the room as she saw the professor staring at her from his desk, making her feel small.

"You needed to see me professor?"

"Yes...You've missed the past four days of lessons."

"About that, I know and I was wondering if I could use the last half of my double potions to make up for those da-"

"Unacceptable! You have broken the rules of not only skipping your classes, but leaving the school for days."

Severus didn't understand how this girl was still in the school. She should have gotten detention or expelled, but Dumbledore decided not to, which Severus couldn't fathom why.

"And for that you will be doing what you missed in detention with me for a week, starting on monday at seven o'clock."

Serenity's mouth was gaping open in shock and in frustration. She couldn't believe he was giving her detention when she was actually in the hospital wing.

"Sir! That's completely unfair, I was in the ho-"

"Rules are rules and you will follow them. Now get out!"

He have out a harsh bark making her flinch. She stared at him as he noticed her iris' started to change slightly that the color of her green eyes looked like they were moving like water. She quickly snapped out of it as she looked at him.

"Rules...I've never broken any rules up til now and it wasn't intentional. Don't put your fury at me, for I wasn't the one who broke most the rules here in the school, nor the one who took the woman who broke your heart!"

"Enough!"

Severus walked around in desk and strode across the table to grab her by the collar.

"Don't you ever speak to a teacher like that!"

"Why? Being a teacher is a title, but you're really just a person! Like me!" She spat back at him, making him toss her back. She didn't balance herself and fell onto the harsh cold floor, wincing at the fall.

"Get out and a month's worth of detention! Now GET OUT!" HE yelled as Serenity quickly scrambled to her feet to leave. Before she stepped out of the room she turned around to see the back of his head.

"...You were so warm...but now you act like ice as if I'm poison..." She said softly leaving as he hunched over at one of the desks, gripping onto it as he closed his eyes.

_Because you are...poison to my heart..._

**:A/N:- AHHAHAHAHHAHAA So I know some of you guys will be like, "OMG WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" I needed some tension to happen before her going into detention. Once detention hits so will the walls of Severus Snape's. They're gonna fall and the next chapter you'll see why~ You'll also notice Serenity has become a bit more open and that's what she gets when she hangs out with the trio~ But don't worry it's not going to change too much. Now see ya later you guys! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	20. Duels & Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: tiffanymdavis94- OMG! LONGEST REVIEW EVER AND I LOVE IT! But you are sooo right. Severus isn't sweet or nice at first, and I don't want this to be your average, simple, happy ending. I want to build this story and yes Serenity is sweet and nice now~ BUt what happens later might change her attitude~**

**Mendax- So sorry for not update! Essays for my English 205 class have been swamping me but here is this new chapter and I'm already writing the next one. ENJOY!**

**xLunaAngelWarriorx- THANK YOU 3**

"He gave you WHAT?!"

Serenity sat in the couch, rubbing her temples as Hermione sat next to her with Ron sitting on the floor. Harry walked back and forth as Hermione looked at Serenity is disbelief.

"Why does he hate me? I've done nothing to him!"

"Join the club." Ron said as he looked back at his homework, with his horrible handwriting.

"Yeah...This sucks! I can't believe this is happening." Serenity groaned, leaning back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"So when do you start?" Harry asked as he finally sat down next to her.

"Monday...Merlins may someone help me!"

After that they all went to bed but Serenity stayed up a bit with her sketchbook open. She randomly drew a few images as her mind drifted off to what had happened. His harsh tone, the way he gripped the collar of her shirt...The look of his eyes when they stared at her. Her eyes drifted down to make her realize she was drawing a pair of dark eyes, but they weren't empty. They gave an image of something there...Something that Serenity couldn't understand what it was.

Right when she was about to close her sketchbook a vision flashed through her head, but instead of what she called a "movie in her head," it was just a simple image. It was an image of a young red hair girl with a black haired boy. She shook her head as she returned back into her room and quickly drew what she could remember. The two were looking somewhere else, having their backs turned from her. She took out her color pencils and started to draw in the colors. Then she realized the robes were different. The girl was a Gryffindor and the other a Slytherin. She sat there staring at the image and slowly closed it to put it away. She didn't understand the image and just laid in her bed, trying to think of something else to clear her mind from all the dread she was feeling for tomorrow.

Monday came by fast as Serenity's stomach churned a bit in fear. She walked to the hall with Harry, talking about the dementors being a bit too close to the school until she glanced around. She sat next to Harry with Hermione and Ron already sitting. Harry started to tell Hermione what he and Serenity were talking about but her eyes slowly trailed up to the teachers' table. She looked to see Professor Lupin gone, but in his stead was Professor Snape just sitting down. It wasn't the first time Professor Snape had to sub in for Professor Lupin, but this time she felt chills down her spine.

Her emerald eyes flickered back down at her food and she pushed the plate away, losing all appetite for her meal. She slowly got up as her friends looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna visit Cedric in the Hospital wing before classes start..."

"Alright...see ya later in class." Ron said with food in his mouth as Hermione gave her a thoughtful look but didn't say anything.

Serenity walked away from the hall, not noticing the pair of Obsidian eyes following her.

Severus felt a throbbing headache in the morning, and took a quick potion before going to the great hall for breakfast. All the students were chattering away, making him in an even more foul mood, even his own house annoyed him. He sat at where Professor Lupin would be, knowing he was going to be subbing in for the man. As he sat his eyes move to the Gryffindor table to see Potter and his group conversing, with one getting up to leave. His eyes followed her as she felt, seeing nothing but her back.

_"...You were so warm...but now you act like ice as if I'm poison..."_

He gripped on his goblet as his mind went back to last night's events. He couldn't believe he behaved that way to a student, one that he wants to be as far away from. As he slowly ate his eyes looked back at Potter's group and realized that he had to teach DADA to the gryffindors and slytherins... That includes her.

Severus noticed Potter looked at him and looked away, making him want to give his usual sneer. This time he didn't, instead he noticed Potter's eyes. Those green eyes that had enchanted him when he was a young lad with Lily. He closed his eyes to remember those beautiful memories. Then the image of Lily changed to become of a darker, deeper shade of emeralds with brilliance and light. The ringing of her laughter through the hallways and her smile the lights up any place, with her golden wavy locks as she turns to look at him. He suddenly opens his eyes as he looks down at his goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"Are you alright Severus?"

"I'm fine Minerva..."

Minerva nodded her head and didn't question any more as Severus at a bit more before getting up to leave for Potions, then go to Potter's DADA class...

Serenity went to the hospital wing to find Cedric was gone. Madam Pomfrey said he healed so quickly he left a bit early for Transfiguration class. Serenity was asked by Professor Mcgonagall to help assist the class. She walked in to find a small crowd around one table, making her notice it was Cedric. He had his hand wrapped up but he was still alright from what she could see. Girls were surrounding him with a couple of his guy friends, talking about how he was and how they're glad he was back. He was about to say something until he saw Serenity walking past the crowd. He tried to get up but Professor Mcgonagall already started the class. Serenity stood in the corner in front of the class as Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands to shush the class.

"Alright class, today we've all learned about changing an inanimate object to and back from inanimate to animate. Today we shall learn how to transfigure a living creature, with the help of Serenity here."

Professor Mcgonagall waved her hand as Serenity took a few steps forward.

"Now today we shall be learning about transfiguration animate objects."

"But professor haven't we already done that?" One boy groaned.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and no. Instead of animals we shall be learning how to change a person to a different by of animate object, which I believe Serenity knows quite a bit."

Serenity felt a bit nervous as Professor Mcgonagall waved her hand to let the girl come closer to the front. She looked at everyone and gave a smile, as a few returned the smiles back.

"Well...um...So you all know that I can transform into a wolf. Some people, after quite a bit of practice, can gain this skill. But those, lets say, have to do it in a hurry in a forest, they change point their wants at themselves to change their bodies. This takes quite a bit of time and skill to develop. Please observe. If I was running in a forest and say something was chasing after me...I can change into another animal to make them believe I escaped. So if there were does around the area I would gently point my wand on my forehead and..."

Serenity pointer her wand at her forehead as she slowly changed into a young doe, with brown eyes. All the girls gasped in aw and a few guys said wicked.

"The downside of this children, is that the person cannot change back on his own, he must have someone else assist him or her. Serenity shall be leaving now and I'll help her out, but when I'm gone I expect you to all to have your books open about animal transfiguration."

Serenity bowed her head to Professor Mcgonagall and then to the students as they all clapped for her. Professor Mcgonagall walked with Serenity out the classroom to the hallway. Serenity digged her front hoof onto the ground.

"Yes yes dear give me a moment." Professor Mcgonagall tapped the girl's head as she slowly changed back to being herself, as her hair flutter around her face. She gave a brilliant smile to Professor Mcgonagall.

"How did I do Professor?"

"Splendid, and thank you for that. I wanted to talk to you about something so that's why I asked you out here."

"Oh sure Professor, what is it?"

"It's about your detentions...I heard you were given a month's worth."

"Yes..."

"Well would you like to do your detention with me? I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't want to spend his time in detention every night, but I don't mind."

"Oh well...That's very sweet of you Professor Mcgonagall, but it's alright. I need the extra time with potions to study more for the OWLs. Thank you anyway Professor."

Professor Mcgonagall looked at Serenity thoughtfully and patted the girl's shoulder before letting her leave. Serenity bowed her head before walking off to the Gryffindor corridor to go get her books. When she came out she noticed students in the hallways.

"Hey."

Serenity turned to see Luna and she gave a smile.

"Hey, going to class?"

"Yup, herbology, how about you?"

"Charms, I'll see ya later~" Serenity gave the girl a hug before walking the other direction to her class, before feeling a slight chill in the air. She noticed a dementor wandering outside and it glanced at her. She quickly ran away to a different hall to avoid the thing. She took the route of the hallways to go to Charms, making her barely on time. She didn't have a good feeling whatsoever. Especially with the class after charms...DADA.

After charms Serenity walked to the DADA room by herself. Harry and the rest had to speak to the charms professor about something. She didn't mind as she wandered a bit until she turned and ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going pa-...Oh Aragon."

Serenity looked up to see it was Draco. Draco stretched out his hand to her as she gladly took it.

"Thank you, and sorry I didn't mean to bump into you...I should have payed more attention."

"Well yeah and...No, it's fine. Here." He reached down to pick up her DADA book and handed it to her. She gave a smile as she took it.

"Are you heading to class too?"

"I was waiting for Crabb and Goyle..They take too long."

"Want to walk with me?" Serenity offered as the boy looked at her as if she grew another head.

"No, you're a gryffindor!"

"So?"

"Slytherins don't associate themselves with gryffindors!"

"But you're talking to me now...Come on, just walk to class with me and you can go in first, then I'll come in a few minutes later, no one will know."

Draco stared at her as all she did was smile. He turned around.

"Fine."

Serenity giggled as she caught up to him, walking beside him. At first they didn't say much until they started to talk about DADA. Draco didn't like Lupin that much so Serenity asked what Draco likes about DADA. She soon told him about nonverbal spells that she would see older girls at Beauxbatons do in the dueling club.

As they reached the class, Draco waved his hand to her as she waved back to him as he left to go inside first. Serenity stood for a few moments as she looked up to see Professor Snape walking to the classroom. She jumped a bit as his stare held onto hers, until she rushed inside the classroom. She noticed it was different, and all the tables were gone, instead it looked like a dueling room. She was in awe and jumped when she heard the door shut with a bang behind her as the Professor rushed past her and other students to go up to the dueling stand. He looked down at everyone.

"Today we shall do a bit of dueling matches to see how prepared you all are to protect yourselves against the Dark Arts. Everyone pair up and will receive a match."

Serenity went over to her friends and paired up with Harry. They were in line and watched the matches of each pairs. Hermione beat Ron as Professor Snape's fork tongue slashed Ron's abilities after the match. Harry and Serenity slowly walked up, looking at their friends. They stood in the middle with the moon crescents at their feet. Slowly they walked away from each other and turned to face each other.

"one...two...three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled out.

"Protego!" Serenity shielded it, making the light flicker off of her to the wall.

"Aguamenti" Harry shot out water from his wand

"Impervius!" Serenity blocked the water, making it repel and the water splashing over at other students. The crowd was cheering, some of the Slytherins were rooting for Serenity, liking her more that Harry.

"Stupefy!" She shot back at Harry, but he was too slow on blocking it, throwing him back. The whole roomed boomed in awe by the first person to beat Harry. She ran over to him.

"Harry?! Are you alright?"

"Ugh, fine...nice shot." Serenity couldn't help but smile when Harry grinned at her as she helped him sit up. They both stood up and bowed to each other as a fair match. They were about to go down until a student yelled out,

"Go against Snape!"

"Yeah, a match with Professor Snape!"

Serenity froze as the Slytherin house cheered for this and a few Gryffindors as well. She felt very pressured as Serenity looked back to see the Professor staring at her. Harry held onto her wrist,

"Serenity?"

She looked at him and nodded her head as he slowly lets go of her hand. She walked back up and said,

"I would like to request a duel with you Professor."

He looked down at her a gave a sneer,

"As you wish...But I will not go easy on you."

The crowd cheered as they both went into position. Draco went up to call out the count..

"One...Two...Thre-"

"Stupefy!" Snape shouted out as the light went towards her. She arched her arm and hot back.

"Ennervate" She countered back, protecting herself.

"Avis!" Serenity said as bird appeared and went towards him. He took a step forward, flicking his wand out.

"Reducto!" The birds exploded into nothing but ash as the crowd of students awed. Each move they got closer and closer to each other. She didn't understand why but she felt as if something was trying to get into her mind, distracting her for a split moment.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus called out as Serenity saw it coming straight at her. She got so afraid she pointed her arm out with her wand, closing her eyes.

The spell was about to hit her when a shield protected her, around her body as she kept her eyes closed.

"Blimey did ya see that?!"

"She didn't say anything though!"

Serenity slowly opened her eyes to see the shield around her body as she quietly move her wand down. The shield disappeared as students all stared at her and started to clap.

"Enough! Class is dismissed and I expect an essay on dueling by tomorrow!" Professor Snape barked as all the student scurried down. Serenity was about to jump down from the dueling spot until she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

"Stay."

The door closed, leaving her alone in the room with just the professor. They stepped down to from the dealing steps and stood at the side of the classroom. He whipped her around to make her look at him.

"How on earth were you able to cast a spell without the incantation. Nonverbal spells are almost impossible for a girl your age."

"I learned quite a bit at Beauxbaton and my mentor."

"Tsukimi taught you..." He sneered at her as she flinched and look down. He continued to stare at her as she felt something creep into her mind. She quickly looked up and took a step forward, making their bodies almost touch.

" Are you insinuating something sir?"

"Yes, that your mentor didn't teach you properly, like the rest of that pathetic school."

"Why how dare you! I've learned far more from them that I would ever learn from you! Especially from your potion class."

"You imbecile!" He grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and pushed her against the wall, making her lose her breathe for a moment.

"Ah!"

"You dare speak to a professor like this."

"How dare I? How dare you treat your students like this!"

Their faces were just inches away from each other, as they looked into each others eyes. Serenity's hand gently touched his where he gripped onto the collar of her shirt. Instead of letting go they just stared at each other, not realizing that their chests were touching.

"I would suggest you shut that mouth of yours Miss Aragon..."

"Not when you treat those unfairly and accuse false accusations at those who have taught me what I know..."

He slowly took a step back and turned around.

"Go to your next class ."

She bowed her head to leave, knowing their conversation was done.

She left feeling her heart beating like no tomorrow as she ran to go to her next class, with her mind feeling as if nothing but chaos ran through her mind.

At dinner she was with her friends, eating but Serenity didn't feel like eating. She just wanted to sleep.

"Don't you have detention today?"

Serenity groaned again. During potions she was like a robot, just doing whatever was told, stayed quiet and finished her potion quickly. She didn't even stay after for her extra slot and knew she was gonna get it later. She slowly looked at the clock that it was almost seven as she stood up.

"I need to go...see ya later guys..." As she walked she noticed a familiar face in the hall way. Cedric looked up to see Serenity and walked over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're all healed up?" Serenity asked as Cedric ruffled her hair.

"Of course, just my arm need healing but in two days it will be as good as new...So where are you off to?"

"Detention..." Serenity grumbled as they walked, Cedric laughed a bit.

"You? Detention? No offence but you're one of the most obedient kids here,except that one time. But besides that you're one of the best students here. Who do you have detention with?"

"...Professor Snape..."

"Oh ouch...Will these helps?"

Serenity looked at Cedric as he took his wand out.

"Orchideous"

Suddenly flowers were conjured up, falling around her making her giggle and laugh in the hallway. They were beautiful little white flowers as the gathered them in her arms like a bouquet. Cedric smiled as he took one of the small flowers from it's stem to play it in her hair.

"You sure know how to woo a girl, don't you?"

"Of course for a damsel in distress."

He walked her to the potion class as she looked back at him.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later, and thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

Cedric smiled as he knocked the door, hearing the professor say enter. Cedric opened the door for her, making a funny face as she giggled, walking inside to her first night of detention.

Severus was grading essays at his desk as usual as his eyes kept glancing at the clock. He finally heard a knock and allowed the person to enter. He was still looking down until he heard giggling. He moved his head up to look to see Cedric Diggory opening the door for Miss Aragon. Some odd reason this made him furious but didn't say anything as his eye averted to Aragon. She had white flowers in her arms and one in her hair, making her look very innocent. As the door shut her giggles dispersed as she walked up to the front desk and curtsied in front of him.

"Reporting for detention sir."

"You're detention today will be cleaning the cauldrons with no magic." He saw her look at a pile of dirty cauldrons that the first years had made. She stifled a groan as she slowly placed her flowers at one of the desks before rolling up her sleeves to get started.e shook his head as he realized he had papers to grade as he looked back down to grade horrible papers, with majority of them getting very low scores.

Severus was just finishing up when he glanced up for a moment to see Miss Aragon wiping away the cauldrons. She gave a soft yawn, that she covered with the back of her hand, as she wipes the cauldrons to the point they they almost shined. The thing was that she was only able to clean a few, not used to labor like this. Most of the time he knew she would use magic but he prohibited her from doing so. He had to admit she did have an eye from quality work, as he noticed that the cauldrons she did get to do looked almost brand new.

She wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her arm as Severus kept glancing at her. Though she seemed tired and quite exhausted, she was quite determined to clean the cauldrons to perfection. He wrote the last grade for the very last essay for the night as he noticed it was getting late.

"You're done for tonight Aragon."

The girl's shoulders slumped over as she placed the last cauldron away. He noticed how she leaned forward a bit as she bowed her head to him. He stood up to walk down to the desks as Serenity turned to walk to the door. Her arms felt weak to the bone.

"Aragon."

Severus looked at the girl as she turned around. He slowly walked up to her and handed the flowers. Her eyes widen at the realization that she almost left them behind. She looked up at the professor and gave a sweet smile. She never knew him to be very considerate of something as simple as flowers. She slowly took out one of the flowers hand handed it to him.

"Thank you professor, good night..."

She left to leave the room, as Severus stood alone. He went over to the cauldrons to see how nicely polished they were from constant scrubbing. How much effort she put in for something as silly as this. His hand touched the rim of the cold metal cauldron and slowly moved away to go back to his desk. He didn't know what to feel anymore, as he knew he had more to come, with a month of detention with this girl. He placed the flower on his desk as he sat back down, looking at the stem and to see the white pure flowers.

He slammed his fist onto his desk, realizing what a foolish thing he had done. But it was all too late and now he must pay...He must endure a month of seeing a girl that he wanted to be as far away from as possible, but it was too late. He looked at the flower and plucked one from the stem. He held it in his hand and crushed it, letting it fall onto the floor.

****Serenity ran back to her dorm to go up to her room. Hermionie was in their room on her bed studying as Serenity rushed in feeling flustered. Before her friend could sa anything, Serenity placed the flowers on her bed and rushed into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower, turning it to have the warm water drip down her face and sore arms. Her mind wandered back to earlier. She was so upset at him during DADA but during detention with the silence allowed her to glance at him every once in a while. He looked so...lonely to her. When she was about to leave and he handed her flowers she felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She shook her head as she scrubbed herself clean. She came out of her shower as the steam blurred the mirror. She wiped it away to look at herself, not wanting to admit this one thing...

_She was falling for Professor Snape_

**A:N- HAHAHHA So what did you guys think? O.o crazy madness. What is going to happen? Don't worry because the next chapter you may find a few tears from a potion master and maybe a spark of a little something call affection may appear~ Well you never know! But keep reading and reviewing! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	21. Tears & Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters ( I WISH!)Serenity is my character though! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**I got some tears and MAJOR drama! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**To:tiffanymdavis94- awww thanks! And you're an awesome reviewer! And about him knowing she's a Seer...It will come but not when you expect it~ Keep reading!**

**xLunaAngelWarriorx- I know! But the kiss will come later and the room...Well lets just say that part will come later when she..NOOO! I can't give you any details yet! Keep reading and you'll see~**

The next few days was the same, having Professor Snape for not only potions but for DADA and detention. Most of her friends would pity her, thinking she had to endure his cold manner. Serenity didn't believe it that way, she thinks that she could learn quite a bit from him. Once she saw him make blood replenish potions with four cauldrons and watched in awe of his skill. No matter what she was going to have to be with him during detention so it didn't matter much to her.

Friday morning came quietly as Serenity woke up early to go see Valiant. This week she only visited him twice instead of everyday. She wore her usual uniform and cloak out to walk down to hagrid, seeing Valiant snoozing outside. Once she came close enough, the faithful wolf woke up, poking it's head to see it's master. He quickly stood up to run to her arms as she hugged her furry friend. Her laughter was a joy to hear as Valiant licked her face. They slowly calmed down, allowing Serenity to pet Valiant before walking around the school grounds with him. They walked around to the quidditch seeing Harry practice.

"Harry?!"

He looked down and few down easily with his broom.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm practicing a bit before the game today! Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

"Oh yeah! I'll be rooting for you."

Valiant gave a little howl as Serenity giggled.

"Sorry, I mean both of us will be rooting for you!"

They laughed as Harry whizzed around the area. She sat at the sidelines with Valiant on the grass. She felt relaxed and calm until she flinched. Hey eyes grew as she felt her body get a bit weak as she leaned against Valiant, who turned his head with a little whining voice.

Her vision blurred as she looked up at Harry, except the weather changed to become grey. Rain. She looked at Harry but saw something instead, him falling from the sky. Thunderstorms rippling through the sky, missing him while the haunting figure of a dementor reach out to-

"Serenity?!"

Serenity looked up to see Harry hover in front of her, slowly landing on his feet.

"Oh sorry I just got really tired now..."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit pale?" Harry looked at her, moving strand away from her face. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine, really."

"Alright, well lets start going back. It seems like a storm is coming."

Serenity looked up at the clouds to see the blue sky slowly being swallowed up by grey clouds. A rush of rain coming towards them as Serenity quickly got up as they all ran back for shelter. Serenity took Valiant with her back to the gryffindor dorms. Some of the students were surprised to see Valiant but they didn't mind. A few even wanted to pet and play with him. A few of the first years even got ribbons and placed them around his neck to create one large bow, making Serenity laugh. Valient was a good sport though and let the girls play with him and wrestled with a few of the guys.

They went off to their classes after that, Valient just followed Serenity around, not wanting to leave her. So she ended up sitting in the back so he would lay in the corner unnoticed. When they went to the DADA class, she in the back with Dean. Professor Snape rushed in slamming the curtains close as he turned on the projector to show slides of werewolves. She flinched a bit as she heard the rain rumble against the window. She sat next to Harry as she noticed him receive a little paper crane. He unfolded it to show an animated picture of him in the quidditch game getting hit by one of the balls and being struck by lightning.

She flinched as Harry crumpled the paper in his hand and shoved it away on the corner of the desk. Serenity looked at Draco laughing with his friends but shushed when Professor Snape hissed at them. Draco glanced back to see Serenity's eyes and his smile faded.. She quickly looked back at his textbook as Serenity flickered her eyes back to her own, feeling something bad was going to happen as Valiant rubbed his head against her leg as if to comfort her. He gently pets him as class went by as blur. Professor Snape dismissed the class as everyone rushed to leave for the quidditch game. Serenity waited until everyone left first, not wanting to run into the mob and opened the door. She followed the group from her house back to their dorms to change for the game. Hermione was already done and told Serenity she'll save a seat for her. Once Serenity was done changing, instead of going to the direction of where everyone else was going, she went the other way. She went to the direction of Hagrid's hut but took a turn to the Dark Forest.

Valient followed her in as Serenity ran through the forest, feeling the rain beat against her cloak as she walked. She struggled as she heard the game and cheering from afar as she looked at Valiant who gave out a howl. She knew that sign as her eyes traveled up to the sky to see dark figures floating around. The figures of her vision.

_dementors..._

She quickly looks at Valiant and nods her head. He bowed half it body to allow her to get on and started to run to beat the dementors. She looked to see the large number go into the sky. She had to do it now or else it would be too late.

"Valiant run till edge to the large fallen tree and jump as I launch the spell! Go!" She yelled out as Valiant ran in the forest to spot a large fallen tree, broken at the end to make it look as if it was a cliff. The beating of his paws hit the wood as Serenity swiftly took out her want to point the the sky.

"Expecto Patronum!"

The gentle light of a doe appears as it pranced to the sky to the dementors. Valient jumped off the edge making them both fly in the air as she did a midair twist to transform. She quietly landed on her paws as she opened her eyes. She looked down to see her paws and digged at the wet ground beneath her. She looked at the sky to see a few of the shadow figures retreated but she was about to turn she saw the lightning strike and shock filled her eyes.

Tens...hundreds of them in the sky it looked like. She looked at Valiant and gave out a howl. She had to go to the field as she sprinted over with Valient next to her. Her partner howled back at her.

_This can't be happening! ...Oh Merlin, HARRY!_

They sprinted to the quidditch arena to see groups of students running back to the school and teachers on the ground with a body. Madam Pomfrey levitated the boy, allowing Serenity see who it was. It was Harry as some of the teachers followed back to the school. Dumbledore and Snape stayed at the field with their wands at ready to push the dementors away, as they released their patronus up into the air. The brilliant white lights shined light a vortex to expand and push the dementors out of the way.

The dementors were stubborn as they tried to come closer, as the swarm came around them, trying to find an opening. Serenity changed back by one of the towers, watching, not noticing a few dementors coming her way. When she turned her head she saw them as the chill consumed her body and soul.

She stood her ground as Valiant growled at them, getting to an attacker crouch as she held her wand up. Serenity took a breath as they approached her, close enough as she yelled out,

"Expecto Patronum!"

Her patronus appeared, prancing towards the dementors to push them back. They hissed and shrilled as they left back with their book. She smiled as the skies cleared up a little. The clouds broke out bits on sunbreaks. Her patronus came back to her as she smiled at it.

"Lily!"

She turned to see Professor Snape staring at her as her Patronus disappeared.

Severus finished up with Albus clearing away the dementors. But he noticed a light at the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe it as he lowered his wand to his side, dropping it onto the ground. A gentle image of a beautiful doe patronus by the tower. It lowered it's head to someone as Severus yelled out.

"Lily!"

His heart was being ripped apart again. Everything he had felt years ago appeared back onto the surface as he crouched to pick his wand again and ran to the light.

_Was she alive?! Lily!_

The patronus disappeared as the figure placed her hood up. She quickly scurried into the forest to escape the man, but he wasn't going to lose her now.

"Severus wait!"

_Why would I wait, old man? If it's Lily then I'm done waiting!_

He ran after the figure who he believed was Lily. His desire clouded his judgement as she ran after her, but before he could enter the forest a wolf came in front of him, and he just flicked his wand to stun the beast.

He saw the woman turn a bit to see the beast fall, but the beast gave a little howl. She took a step forward but the beast whimpered, making her turn back to run to the woods. Severus ran after her in long strides. Getting deeper into the forest in great strides. He got close enough nd reached out to grab onto the woman's slim arm, yanking her back.

She was trying to run as fast as she could but the Professor caught up to her, yanking her into his arms. She froze as she stood in his embrace, his arms like a vice around her. Her hood was up still as she felt his cheek pressed against her head, with something wet drop onto her shoulder. She realized it wasn't a raindrop...but a tear.

"Why did you run?"

She stiffen as she heard his whisper.

"Why didn't you come to me if you were alive? Why have you become so small and thin?"

She could feel his body shaking as she felt his arms tighten around her, pressing her body against his.

"...Why? Why must you torment me by coming to my dreams, yet I wake up not seeing you? Protecting your son, knowing you were gone...Please let me see you..."

"P-professor?"

She could feel his hands stiffen and his body became rigid. He swiftly gripped onto her neck and his wand at hand pointing at her. He tossed her against a tree, making her lose her breath. She moved her hand against his, gripping onto it to try to make him release her.

"P-professor stop! I-it hurts!" She cries in pain as she used her other hand to lower her hood.

He saw her lower her hood and his eyes widen. Her beautiful golden brown locks came around her shoulders as he released her. She fell onto the ground coughing as a few tears streamed down her cheek. She looked up at him as his eye that were filled with love and passion moments ago turned into sorrow and hate. This girl constantly appeared to him when his thought of Lily should be. He fell onto his knees as frustration built inside of him.

He threw his wand aside as he threw a fist onto the ground. The clouds were still grey and gloomy as he placed his hands over his face.

"Why...Why can't it be her!" he cried as single tear drop slid down his cheek. He completely forgot that Aragon was still there until he felt gentle, slender arms wrap around him, pulling him into an embrace. He rested his head against a warm shoulder as her voice quietly whispered in his ear.

"Shh..."

She gently caressed his arm as a soft breeze blew their way. Instead of breaking away the contact he heard her heartbeat. It was steady and soft, like a fluttering bird. As he closed his eyes he could hear the soft hum coming from her lips as she sang in a soft tone, as if it was only meant for him to hear.

_"-The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time..."_

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

Those words were painful for him. Those words just reminded him of his first love. How much he couldn't do for her, yet she gave everything for Harry willingly. He knew she wouldn't have changed that fate for anything else. He felt the young witch's body shift a bit, feeling slender fingers against his cheek to wipe away a tear. He looked up from the curtain of hair surrounding her face to see those majestic emerald eyes. How they didn't give the look of hate or disgust like most would have. They had something in them, something that one would describe the sun: warm, bright, gentle. Something that he had lost long ago. Something that was right in his grasp.

Something that he could possibly destroy as well.

Serenity saw the change in his face from something soft to something cold. His face harden like a stone as he quickly got up from her arms, almost pushing her back at bit. He gave a bit of a cough, not even looking at her.

"We must return to the school..."

She stared at him as her lips turned to a grimace. She knew the professor was back to his senses as she slowly stood up.

"Yes...si-...Valiant!" She looked to see her partner limping towards them, still a bit paralyzed by the harsh spell the professor shot at him. Usually the spell would wear off but it seemed like the professor over did it.

Serenity ran over to him as the poor thing finally fell onto the ground with a little whimper. She fell onto the dirt to give him a hug, cradling it's head in her arms as she whispers.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorr-"

She noticed a few plants next to her. The flowers were dead the the leaves were still quite healthy as she reached out the pluck them. She heard the crunching of leaves behind her.

"Get up. We can levitate you beast to Hagrid."

"No! He's too weak and even with levitation it could cause permanent paralyzation if he tried to move in mid air to quickly. Give me a moment!" She hissed at him. She usually never behaved like that before, but for his earlier actions did get her on edge. Especially with him being the cause that her friend was in pain now. She looked at the leaves in her hand and quickly placed them in her mouth.

"Aragon!"

She ignored him as she quickly chew them, and spat them out onto her hand. As gross as that was she gently placed Valiant's head on her lap and placed the strange poultice, but instead of being placed on a wound she whispers sweetly.

"Please, it will help you feel better boy. Come on."

Valiant hesitantly sniffed the thing in her hand and slowly licked the herb. He gave out a grumble as he slowly ate the rest of it.

"Enough, I'll-"

Before Professor Snape could finish his sentence, Valiant slowly stood up and stretched his limbs, before giving Serenity a little rub of his head against her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you're feeling better..."

She slowly stood up as the Professor finally stared at her. She looked back, trying to see the man who finally realized what he truly felt, but just saw a mask. He quickly turned to go walk in the direction of the school as she quietly walked behind him, with Valiant by her side. They walked in silence as they approached the school, and as they reached the front entrance he turned to look at her.

"No detention for only tonight...Go."

She quickly entered inside with Valient after her, running to the hospital wing to see Harry in the bed, with Ron and Hermione next to him. She slowly entered inside as they looked at her. She gave Harry a hug and the rest of them one as well before sitting down and telling her story, except the part about Snape and just said that he caught her in the woods, not at school. They all looked at her, listening quietly as Harry asked,

"So you knew?"

"Yes...And I thought I could prevent it and...I'm so...so sorry!" She didn't want to cry but tears rushed down her face. Hermione gently touched Serenity's hand as she looked at Harry, expecting to see a bit of anger. Instead he stretched out his hand to touch hers that was on the edge of his bed.

"it's fine...I'm fine...You did your part and now I'm not completely dead...It's alright and...Thank you Serenity."

She couldn't help but feel like she could have done more.

_"One thing you must learn Serenity is that you can't always change fate, but you can challenge it. Sometimes you can change it, and sometimes you can't. But be careful my dear, because sometimes changing destiny comes with a price...One that may cost more that what you bargain for."_

She heard Professor Tsukimi's words as she bowed her head. She was able to help a little with Harry but she knew he needed to stay alive no matter what, because...If he dies then the world they know will perish. But for now only she knows, and she needs to keep it that way...

To carry the burden on her own till the time comes.

Time went by as she spent time with her friends in the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey shooed them out. Serenity took Valiant back to Hagrids and gave the large man a hug before she left. Before she went back to the school she quickly changed to her wolf form to sprint back in the forest. She had about an hour before dinner started and free time for her since Potions and other classes were canceled because of the quidditch match and the faculty meeting about the incident.

She sprinted in deep in and turned to the point of almost at Hogsmeade instead. She didn't sniffed the air and gave out a howl, and stood quietly. She waited until she heard another howl in response. She turned to follow where the howl came from as she glanced to see it wasn't a full moon, just a crescent for tonight. She saw the familiar cave and sniffed the air to see it was still occupied.

"Looking for me?"

She looked up to see Sirius step out of the shadows deep in the cave with a toothy smile. Serenity ran to him, changing in mid air as she jumped in his arms.

"Sirius!"

"Hello my dear, what on earth are you doing here?"

"To warn you!"

"Warn me? About what?"

"The dementors! They are coming as swarms around the school. They aren't helping us, they're attacking now! They have tasted one particular student who not only has the memories of death, but of his own parents when he was an infant!"

"...No..."

"Yes, now you must go no-"

"No, no , NO!"

Sirius punched the wall of the cave.

"How dare they touch him!"

"Sirius enough! You can't stay here any longer...This isn't the time nor place to get mad. You must leave this forest, some place that they can't find you."

"This place is safe."

"For how long? I'm sure Dumbledore will tell them to only protect the perimeter, and soon they'll come to the dark forest and Hogsmeade. You need a safe house, a cabin, a sha-"

"The shrieking shack..."

Serenity stared at Sirius as his looked back at her.

"You've gotta be kidding me! That's one of the most haunted places in all of Bri-"

"Not really, I've been there before with James and the rest. Great fun."

"Be serious...Ignore that pun." Sirius chuckled as Serenity rolled her eyes. She knew she was low on time.

"It's perfect. No one goes near it because it's so called haunted and dementors wouldn't look at an abandoned landmark. I'll go now to avoid the dementors moving around."

"Sirius! You can't! people will see you!"

"Oh pfft! They haven't tracked me down yet, and certainly not now...I'll be fine dear."

Serenity looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. He could tell how concerned she was and gave her a hug. She gave one back in return as she whispered,

"...Be careful..."

"I will...Now go! before anything happens to you." He said as he let her go. He smiled at her as he took her hand. They walked out of the cave together. She glanced at him as he nodded his head. They both jumped down to do a flip in the air before changing back into their animagus forms. Sirius was a large black dog that almost look like a wolf, while Serenity was almost the same size as him, but was a white wolf. She bowed her head to him as she barked in reply. He turned his way to run in to the shack as Serenity watched. She whimpered a little but turned her way back to go back to school.

**:A/N:- What will happen to her later? Is Severus thinking about her or Lily now? What does Serenity feel about this Potion master after seeing him cry? Got to keep reading to find out more!**


	22. Another Side to See

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S. Hey you guys I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for long but my internet was disconnected and out provider was being an ass, but everything is fine now and I'm back on track. I'm finishing up my latest capter after this one so you will see it in a few hours~ (Also a bit of writers block) But enjoy~ It may seem slow hre but trust me in the next chapter the real drama will begin! **

She came back in the knick of time as dinner started and she was starving. Serenity came to the hall to find Hermione and Ron eating. Hermione saw Serenity and waved her hand as Serenity smiled and ran over to them. She sat down, about to eat until Ron tried to say something with his mouth full. Serenity rolled her eye and started to eat the baked chicken and salad she got. She took a couple of bites savoring the flavor until something started to hurt her head.

She shook her head as Hermione looked at her with some concern.

"Are you alright Serenity?"

"Yeah...Just have a strange vibe that's all."

"Blimey maybef iz a bision." Ron said with food in his mouth as Hermionie rolld her eyes as Serenity giggled a bit.

"Maybe...I'll just go to bed early then."

"Alright we'll see ya later then, we'll tell Harry you were tired."

Hermione gave Serenity a little hug as she gave one in return. She slowly stood up to leave as she took a little glance to see majority of the teachers were gone except a few like Hagrid and Filch watching over the students. Serenity slowly walked out. She wandered a bit alone, thinking to herself.

_...Today was hectic...Especially in the forest when..._

She remembered her hugging Professor Snape and she vigorously shook her head.

_Merlin's beard! What on earth was I thinking? Comforting him? Singing to him!_

She felt her face turn beet red as she walked closer to the open windows as she recalled of the events of her day. But seeing him cry for a woman he loved made it seems as if...he was a child again, vulnerable to the world. Serenity always knew he was a lonely man, but she didn't expect him to be in that much grief and pain. She unconsciously wandered to the potions classroom. The door was slightly ajar as she peeped in to see he wasn't there. He said there was not detention today but she still entered inside. She noticed some messy cauldrons, in the sinks and messes here and there. What really disturbed Serenity was to see nothing but chaos on his desk. She took out her wand and with a gentle flick she started to clean the room. In just half an hour she cleaned up the messes and the cauldrons, neatly placed back on each desk. The papers were stacked accordingly in a clean format, but tried not to read or glance at anything.

Serenity shoved her wand inside the inside pocket of her cloak before turning to leave. She peeked out to see if anyone was around. There wasn't one student or faculty as she quickly made her escape out and walked again in the hallway casually. But in her mind, being in that room she wished she could actually make some potions. She laughed to herself as she thought,

_In my dream room I should have a potion desk as well...That would be lovely~_

As she muses of her dream room in her mind, she heard a small crackle. Serenity looked next to her to see the the wall changing as a door slowly forms instead. Once it was done she quickly looked both ways to make sure no one saw her. She quietly opened the door and was in complete awe.

It was exactly the room she wanted. It had the ceiling like the one in the great hall except it was the image of the night sky and instead of floating candles there were gentle star lanterns of various sizes and colors hanging. There were no windows but the carpet was a deep green like it was grass as the furniture was what made it truly perfect in her mind. The bed frame had white, pearlescent trees at each corner. It was smooth white wood, with gentle polish with a blanket and pillow set with an earthy brown undertones with intricate embroidery of vines, leaves, and trees on them with hues of greens.

The fireplace was facing the bed as the far side of the room it looked like a potion desk with a bookshelf full of various textbooks. She walked up to it to have her fingers graze over the leather binds. She smiled as the there was a simple loveseat couch and a single couch in front of the fireplace and a coffee table. She muses to herself as she turn to see there was even a bathroom. She was amazed by the room as she looked around it.

"Amazing isn't it?"

Serenity jumped from such a fright as the turns to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!"

"Ah I'm sorry to startle you my dear...I didn't expect anyone to be here...Lovely room."

Serenity gazed back at the room and said quietly,

"What is this place?"

"The room of requirement. It's enchanted to become whatever the person requires...Seems to me you want your own room."

She looked back at the headmaster and shakes her head.

"That's not it at all. I love being roommates with Hermione it's just..."

"How about we sit down and talk?"

She nodded her head as they took a seat. Dumbledore sat in the single couch as Serenity sat on the loveseat, feeling the warmth of the fireplace.

"What is bothering you child?"

"...I don't know..."

"What is troubling so much? Have you received visions that have been bothering you?"

"No it's just I- Ah!" She suddenly yelp as she felt a rush go through her body and saw a single image of Professor Lupin but it wasn't him. She flinched as she stared into the fire and whispers to herself,

"...Werewolf..."

"Serenity? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as she stared at the young girl.

"...Professor Lupin is a werewolf...and...You know." She stared at the Headmaster as he slowly nodded his head.

"Yes...I know."

"You knew...so those faint scars on his face..."

"-Are from accidents when he's a werewolf yes...Not many know about his secret, and I assume you just got a vision about that."

"Yes...It was more like an image but yes...Why haven't you told anyone else? Like the students and the staff?"

"Child...If you were a parent how would you feel if your child was being taught by a werewolf."

"I see..."

"But there is something else that troubles you."

"...I don't know. It's strange. I love my friends here but I still don't feel like I'm in peace with myself. I feel restless...Like I want to do more."

"I see...From what I hear from some professors you excel their classes at an incredible speed. You could probably finish your seventh year at this point by your knowledge yet you keep yourself quiet, why is that? For miss Granger would gladly exhibit her knowledge in the class yet you keep it hidden."

"How do the teachers know?"

"From your essays...They say your work is top level, far to extensive for a simple third year student."

"...Oops?" Was all she could say with a little shrug as the headmaster gave a low chuckle.

"So how is it you know everything that even the seventh year students sometimes struggle?"

"...When I get my visions I can determine if I want the future or past but not the exact dates that I want them to be. But for those in the past I realise history like those in our textbooks, and in the future I already learn about hot to advance my skills in the classroom an-"

"And that's how you know what you know...but you want to make more of your skills that what's here in the school...Like a private office to study more on things like..."

His eyes looked over through the room and glanced at the bookcase to see the collection. It was those of potions, alchemy, DADA, and skills of expanding clairvoyance, seeing the future and more.

_...Such a young girl with a heavy burden...Like Harry..._

His eyes looked back at her as the air around her changed. It seemed as if she had changed to become more mature that what she really was as the wisdom glimmered in her eyes.

"...For man who has so much concern for Harry, you're just preparing him for slaughter."

"We have no choice."

"There is always a choice!...By the time you realize it you will have dig your own grave. Though you may be a hero in his eyes, but you don't really know what may happen...Be careful...For your mistakes may cause more harm than good..."

They stared for a long time until Serenity slowly shook her head and flinched, rubbing her temples.

"Merlin's beard that hurts! Ugh I hate it when that happens!"

Dumbledore looked at her and peered a bit and realized she was back to normal. He relaxed as he said to the child,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention...I just had a huge pain in my head but back to the topic, yes I would like to developme more in my own time."

"Ah...Well I assume you didn't hear me but I said you can use this room anytime you like as long as you go back to your dorm to make sure no one suspects anything...Now I must go but have a good night."

"Oh good night Headmaster and um...Thank you!" She gave a gentle smile as she gave one back in return he slowly stood up and walked out, glancing back to the see the girl go to the bookcase to pick up a book. He quickly turned again to walk to his office, before making a quick trip to beauxbaton to meet Miss Tsukimi.


	23. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: OMG THE DRAMA! This chapter is the revel of something very key. I hope you guys enjoy this because a side story is coming after this!**

One Saturday students went out to go to Hogsmeade while Serenity stayed at the school. Harry was nowhere to be scene as Serenity played with Valiant outside in the snow. She wore her black skinny jeans with some smiling black snow boots with a white snow jacket to keep the cold out, while having her hair up in a pony tail. She was making a small snowman until she felt some snow go down her jacket, making her jump.

"Ah! cold cold cold!" She yelps as she turned to see the twin laughing away.

"Ugh...You guys!" She runs after them tossing snowballs, creating a small snowball fight with Valiant on her side, tripping the boys.

"Hey hey! We-"

"-Surrender!" The boys laughed as they laid in the snow.

After the snowfight they all relaxed and the twins started to help Serenity with her snowman again. Of course since she was shorter than them, they had to put the head on. Fred ruffled her hair as George placed on his scarf on the snowman. They were all finishing the last bit until they noticed footsteps on the snow. Even Valiant, who was snoozing close by, perked his head up to see the strange steps.

The boys creeped up to the steps and grabbed onto the thing.

"Guys, let me go!"

"Clever, Harry-"

"-But not clever enough." Fred Replied.

"I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade."

"We know." They both replied as they dragged him.

"We'll show you a quicker way-"

"-lf you pipe down."

Serenity muses as she heard Harry grumbling. She was never tired of the twins finishing each other sentences as she looked at both of them.

"Now, Harry-"

"-Come and join the big boys."

Serenity saw them drag him to the stairs and sat him down, moving away the cloak. They handed him a piece of parchment as Serenity looked to see what it was.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry replied as the twins smirked.

"'What's this rubbish?' he says." Fred grinned like a cat.

"It's the secret to our success."

"It's a wrench giving it to you..."

"But we've decided your needs are greater than , if you will." Fred looked at George as George took out his wand and pointed it at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Slowly words appeared on the parchment, looking like a map of some sort as Harry slowly spoke out the words.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

"We owe them so much."

"Hang on. This is Hogwarts. And that...No. Is that really...?" Harry peered as Serenity came close to see what he was looking at which was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-"

"-In his study-"

"-Pacing."

"So this map shows...?" Harry commented as the twins easily finished for him.

"Everyone. Where they are."

"-What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Every day."

"Brilliant! Where did you get it?" Serenity asked as she peered at the parchment as Harry looked at the twins for their reply.

"From Filch's office." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"There are seven secret passageways out of the castle." Fred showed, as they both pointed one route to Harry, saying at the same time.

"We'd recommend this one."

"The One-Eyed Witch passageway."

"Leads you to Honeydukes." George replied.

"Hurry. Filch is heading this way." Fred replied as he spotted Filch.

"And don't forget. When you're done,"Mischief managed." Otherwise, anyone can read it." George said.

Harry nodded as he hid the parchment and right as he tried to leave Serenity grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you!"

"What?"

Serenity looked at Fred and George as they both grinned at her as they whistled back out. They heard footsteps as Harry grabbed Serenity to make a run for it.

"Fine lets go!" Harry urged as they both ran out through the passageway. They ran deep through the hidden passageway, enough to get away from Mr. Filch. They both slowed down to an easy walk as they started to talk.

"How are you feeling?" Serenity asked, remembering Harry's accident.

"I'm good as new now but..."

"Your broom is broken." Serenity finished for him as Harry looked back at her and gave a grimace. It was an awkward silence for a few moment until Harry asked,

"How about you?"

Serenity looked at him and gave a smile.

"What about me?"

"...That you're covering up some kind of pain with your smile. It may fool others but I can tell. What's up."

Serenity stopped to stare at Harry as her gentle smile faded. Harry took her hand and said,

"You can tell me anything..."

"Harry...It's nothing really."

"Serenity."

"It's...getting hard here."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I feel like I can't do as much in Hogwarts that what I can do in the real world." Serenity said as Harry looked at her peculiarly.

"Serenity? I know you've been spacing out a lot these days but why don't you want to stay in Hogwarts? Are you...Not happy here? Do you want to go back to Beauxbatons?"

"N-No! That's not it...I just want to do more..." Harry gave a her a pat on the shoulder as they continued to walk.

"You are doing something, by just being here."

Serenity smiles at him as she leaned into him a bit.

"Thanks..."

They continued to their destination and made it at the basement of Honeydukes. Harry placed his invisibility cloak over them as they sneaked out of the basement to the shop. Serenity looked around with wide eyes and elbowed Harry for taking Neville's lollipop. When they came out Serenity changed into her wolf form and slid out from under the invisibility cloak, trotting around happily next to Harry. They quietly made it to the forest to hear voices. They slowly noticed Draco with his friends teasing Hermione and Ron. Before Serenity could say anything, well bark, Harry threw a snowball while in his invisibility cloak.

Serenity couldn't help but snicker as she saw the footsteps go towards them, knowing it was Harry messing with the boys. As soon as they ran Harry messed with Ron and Hermionie, but Hermione knew what was going on. Harry took off his cloak as they laughed as Serenity barked at them.

"Oh come down here already!" Harry bellowed to her as she trotted down to meet them, changing back to her human form. Hermione ran to her, giving a big hug.

"Serenity!"

"Hey Hermione. Hey Ron." Ron gave Serenity a hug next as the four of them walked back to town. Harry stayed hidden in his invisibility cloak while Serenity stayed as a wolf. As they walked they saw Madam Rosmerta fixing the sign of her pub as a carriage came in. Professor Mcgonagall came out with someone Serenity didn't know. Suddenly Serenity and her friends heard them say something about Harry and Harry ran into the pub after them. Hermione and Ron tried to rush in but the strange hearts scolded them. Instead they waited outside as Hermione gently pet Serenity's head. Serenity gave out a little whimper.

"What is taking him so lo-"

"Hermione!"

They all turned to see footprints rush out of the pub, pushing away a ground of carollers. They raced after Harry back to the place in front of the shrieking shack gates. they all heard little sobs as they all approached. Hermione gently took off the invisibility cloak as they saw Harry's face. He was sobbing. Serenity changed back as she asked softly,

"Harry?"

"He was their friend... And he betrayed them... HE WAS THEIR FRIEND! I hope he finds me. 'Cause when he does, I'm gonna be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

Hermione gently hugged Harry as Ron patted his friend on the shoulder. Serenity couldn't say anything as she felt the words were stuck in her throat as she gently touched his hand. After a moment had pass and Harry was calm, the group was about to leave but Serenity looked at them and said,

"You guys go on ahead. I can take one of the hidden routes back...I want to stay here and think."

"Serenity I don't think that's such a good idea." Hermione said but Harry stared at Serenity for a long time.

"...Are you sure?" He asked quietly as Serenity gave a small nod.

"Well...Lets go you guys. Serenity knows what she's doing and could easily defend herself. We'll see ya back in the castle." She gave her friends all a good hug as she sat on the stone looking out at the shack, listening to their footsteps. When they left she changed back into a wolf and took a quick sprint. She jumped over the gate and trotted down to the shack, glancing back to make sure no one saw her. She walked to the entrance as she poked her head against it, making it creak open. She shivered as she entered inside, looking around as she gave a little howl. She sniffed the air and caught a scent. She made her way upstairs, making sure she didn't fall through one of the rotten steps. She made it to a bedroom and slowly walked in until she heard the door behind her move. She turned around and crouched in an attack position to find Sirius with his hands up in the air.

"Woah! Easy there girl."

She gave a little playful bark as she relaxed. She quickly changed back and gave a little pout.

"Geez you gave me a fright!"

"I gave you a freight? I? You were the one about to bite me."

"Sorry about that, just this place gives me the creeps."

"I can't blame ya. Dumbledore set this place up for Remus, but he did put quite a convincing rumor of this place being haunted."

"Well yea- wait this place isn't haunted?"

"Of course not, why would you believe that?" He smiled but Serenity crossed her arms.

"Sirius."

"...Fine you caught me. Dumbledore made this for Re-"

"Sirius!" Serenity heard a voice as she quickly turned to see movement by the door. She whipped out her wand,

"Expelliarmus!"

The stranger's wand flew out and landed close my Sirius as she looked to see Lupin at the door with his hands up.

"Easy there...Serenity?"

"Unc-. I mean Professor Lupin?"

"What on earth are you doing here child?"

"Meeting me." Sirius said as he handed Professor Lupin his wand back. Remus looked back at Serenity and Sirius.

"What on earth is going on here? Serenity this man is a criminal! Run back to the castle quickl-"

"Oh hush Remus, she knows everything. She is actually helping me, helping us."

Remus stared at Serenity, almost flabbergasted as he quickly ran up to Sirius, grabbing the man by his collar.

"Are you insane! How could you bring her into this? And of all people why her?! How on earth is she going to help us when we can't even do anything! What were you thinking Sirius!" Remus yelled as Serenity ran over and grabbed his waist, trying to pull him back.

"Stop! STOP IT!" She yelled back at him as she pulled him away just a bit for Sirius to back up a bit. Remus huffed as he straightened up while Serenity pushed him back.

"Take it easy Professor." She tried to calm him but the Professor stared at Sirius.

"How long have you known... How long have you known who she was! Did you look for her like you tried to look for Harry in the castle?! You dragged your own niece into your own misery!"

"...What in bloody hell are you talking about Remus?!" Sirius stared at him and back at Serenity. Serenity felt frozen to the bone as she stood there between both men. Her eyes slowly looked up at the Professors as she felt as if someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her face, pure shock.

"...What did you just say...I have no niece Remus. My brother died and his wi-" Sirius stopped as both men stared at each other. Suddenly Remus looked back at Serenity as the surprize filled his face for a moment.

"You didn't know yet..." Remus turned to look at Serenity as he reached out to touch the girl as she jumped back.

"...Niece?" Serenity slowly backed up to the door as Sirius even tried to approach her.

"My...niece..."

Serenity shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Shock filled her as she could do the only thing she could...Run. She quickly ran down the stairs, hearing both men yell after her but she sprinted her way out of the shack. She made it to the small little town as she saw only a few hogwarts students still out and about. She tried to look calm and go in quicklyl as she went inside Honeyduke's. She glanced around as she snuck down the hidden passage and ran back to school. She made it back and came out through the hidden passage, running out to the hallway as she made a sharp turn and bumped into someone.

"What on ear- Aragon!"

She glanced up to see Professor Snape, as she quickly turned and ran past him, wiping her tears with her sleeves as she ran to Dumbledore's office. She glared at the gargoyle and hissed,

"Lemon drops."

The statue turned to let her enter as she stormed in to see Dumbledore pacing in his study as he turned with a smile, extending his arms out as welcome.

"Ah Serenity, what brings you her-"

"...Niece..."

Dumbledore stared at her and gave a confused stare.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm his niece..." She yelled.

Dumbledore lowered his arms as his expression changed and his mouth turned into a grimace. Serenity could feel another tear roll down her cheeks as it felt like it was burning her skin.

"...So you've found out the truth."

Serenity's eyes widen as she stared at the elder wizard as she felt weak to her legs. She stumbled a bit as he motioned her to sit as he walked around to his seat behind his desk.

"Yes...He is your uncle"

"...I have an uncle...A real uncle...and he's right now wanted man...Then which one of my parents is related to him, wait better question is: Who are my parents?"

She never tried to ponder about her parents, because all she felt was the pain. She just hopped to be a daughter that would make her parents proud and that was all. Dumbledore stared at her for a while as slowly took out a letter from his desk and hands it to her.

"Your mother told me to give this to you during the right time...I do not possess the gift like you do and decided to wait but now you have found out, and I think it's time you read it."

She looked down at the letter. It was old as it had elegant writing that said,

_Serenity Alice Aragon, Beloved Daughter._

She slowly opened the letter and read two pages of words to herself.

_My dear daughter Serenity,_

_My sweet girl, if you are reading this that means your father and I are no longer around to see you grow and blossom. I have entrusted this letter to Dumbledore, knowing that you will be attending his school...Serenity, I wish I could tell you everything but it's a bit difficult where to start._

_To start from the beginning, I am not a pureblood wizard, my parents were muggles. My older sister Lily, your Aunt Lily Potter, and I were wizard while our eldest sister remained a muggle. I, however, was a Beauxbaton girl and during the tri-wizard tournament is when I meet your father at Hogwarts. His name was Jonathan Aragon. It was love at first sight. When we both graduated, we married and worked secretly for the Order of the Phoenix. I worked using my gift as a seer and your father had a talent with defence against the dark arts and potions, and easily used the most of his talents. Together we would go out and defend and protect those from You Know Who with friends and family in the Order._

_Later on, though we were still fighting on, there was a little gift. It was the day I found out I was pregnant with you. It was the happiest news ever for your father and I. You are the greatest gift that your father and I have ever received. Though you were just a baby, both your father and I could tell what a gentle child you were. Just holding you as you slept made us realize, what our love combined has created a beautiful bundle of happiness._

_Honey I love you so much, and I hope you will become what I saw in my visions. You will become a great light for those around you. Also...This road you will journey on will be long and hard but be careful of those who seem innocent and those of evil. Even the cowardly of rats can take a toll on a life. I love you my dear sweet Serenity, and though you may feel as if we're gone, we never truly left. We'll be with you til the end in your heart._

_Love,_

_Amelia Diane Aragon_

_Dear Serenity,_

_My child...It was difficult for your mother to write her letter to you but I feel as if it's even harder on me. I see you in arms yet I write a letter to you because I know I will not live very long. Right now as you read this that means your mother and I are gone from the world...Right now we are in the stars watching over you always. Though things may seem very hard now, persevere to gain a better future._

_Serenity...You look so much like your mother and a few bits like me. As a baby, I was right there when you opened your eyes and you had your mother's eyes. But your mother believes you have my features. It doesn't matter because we were blessed to have a beautiful child like you, a gentle soul. You mother even had a vision of what you would look like in the future and said to me, " Be careful dear, our little girl is going to be quite a beauty." That's when I joked of course and told your mother, "Remind me to keep my wand at hand always."_

_However, there is something important I must tell you in this letter. Your mother told you of our how we met and fell in love, and a bit of her family...I'm however not in that case. To say crudely...I am the bastard son of Orion Black. Though I'm not proud to admit that in the end I didn't gain a family there but made one of my own with your mother, friends, and with you. Later on I even gained a brother who found out who I was and he is your uncle, Sirius Black. You godparents are Aine Tsukimi and Remus Lupin...You will not be alone when we are gone. Your mother told me you find a family of your own just like I did and for that I'm proud of you._

_My little girl...My sweet daughter, you may feel alone in the world. You may feel as if it is difficult not having parents, and I understand that. I actually grew up in an orphanage before coming to Hogwarts and I will say the friends you make will become your family, and later on what you find the love of your life you'll make a family of your own...I'm sorry i couldn't say much but Professor Dumbledore will try to explain more as he will give you something as well. You are our sweet little noble, the serene soldier that will calm the hearts of others while doing what it right, make us proud my dear. We love you dear, and we'll always be with you, watching from the stars...And when the day comes I hope we will be reunited as well in the night sky._

_Your Father,_

_Jonathan Black Aragon._

She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to keep the letters away, to preserve them and make sure the tears won't smudge the words. She tried to wipe her tears as she looked to see Dumbledore look at her. He slowly stood up and walked to the back of his office to retrieve what it looks to be a brown leather trunk. He rolled it over next to her as there was a tag that said, "To Serenity."

" I think it would be best to open this privately."

She slowly stood up as she felt him gently pat her shoulder. She gently took the trunk and rolled it out, walking slowly. She didn't want to go to her room, because she might see her friends and they might question a few things. Instead she wandered to the room of requirements. She took a turn and glanced to see no one around. She stood in front of the wall as she silently whispered in her head the room. Slowly the door appeared as she opened it to find her little safe haven. She entered inside and closed the door. She slowly looked back at the truck and slowly sat on the floor close by the fire as she unclipped one of the buckles on the side. Then the second one as she slowly opened it, gasping.

It contained a few article of clothing, boxes, and books. She picked up the clothes first, to find a knitted sweater, cardigan, and a cashmere scarf. She tilted her head in a bit of confusion as she slowly look over at the books. One was a photo album as she opened it up to look inside of it.

There were images of her mother and father, carefully placed in chronological order. That's when she saw the sweater in one of her mother's picture, and the cardigan and scarf is what her father wore in another. Later she saw her mother would wear his cardigan and scarf quite a bit. She looked through from pictures of them young as children to when they first had Serenity as a baby. But she kept going back to the day of their wedding.

Her mother wore a gorgeous wedding dress as her father wore a dashing gown. There were pictures of family and friends around. Under each picture were commentaries from her parents as the pictures were enchanted to move as well as she saw them smile and dance during their wedding. She couldn't help but stare at them, seeing the love and happiness in their eyes. She slowly placed the photo album down as she looked at the two other books. One was written by her mother and the other by her father.

In her mother's book contained spells she created, how to connect with her skills as a seer and even a few things on cooking, and creating clothing. Serenity smiled as she thought to herself,

_Mom...You really did think of everything..._

She glanced back at her fathers and glanced through through the pages to find combate spells, potions, and even alchemy. There were even commentaries in this like the photo albums for a few spells like, "Use this if a guy gets too close!" It made her laugh but she felt lost for a moment in time. She felt like she was really connected with her parents, seeing their words in these diaries...these books that they poured their hearts into for her. She gently placed them down to look at a simple white box. It was a little big but she slowly opened the lid and sucked in a breath to see what it was...

It was her mother's wedding gown. It was pure elegant white dress. The top was intricately sewn with soft lace and gorgeous freshwater pearls on the neckline, then rest was lace on the sleeves with an open back. Her hand gently caressed the delicate fabric of the skirt. The top layer was she soft elegant lace but under sheer layers of pearlescent fabric that felt like the smoothest piece of silk or satin, cool to the touch. She held the dress up to see it and it reminded her as if it came from the ocean, as it flowed so nicely like the ocean waves. She remembers how beautiful her mother looked in her gown, looking elegant yet serene. She slowly placed it back in the box before opening the next one.

It was a smooth, polished, wooden box and as she slowly opened it she realized it was a jewelry box. It had a few necklaces and bracelets. Some with precious jewels but others were simple leather straps with something small like a little metal star. There were even a few cufflinks and watches as she suspected was her father's. She was touched as she slowly closed the box. She couldn't believe that her parents did all this for her as she slowly looked at the last box.

It was the smallest box out of all but it was black. It was smooth with abalone shells encarved in it to look like the moon and sun, a yin and yang fashion. Her hands shook a bit as she opened it and tears rushed down her face. In it was red velvet cushions but on top of it was...was...

_The rings..._

It was her mother's and father's wedding rights as she noticed there was a note on top. SHe quickly took it out to read it.

_Dear daughter,_

_You may wonder why we gave you our rings. We want you to keep them and give your father's ring to the man you're going to marry someday. Your mother was always the sun to my day, while I was her moon to her nights. We are each other's lights and hope that you will find someone who will do the same for you. We love you baby girl and hope you will find your destined one as well._

_From,_

_Your Mother and Father_

They were simple bands or what it looked to be white gold. Her mothers was simple as the thin band looked like vines as white gold leaves surrounded one diamond. Her father's was a thicker band with a matte feel in the middle part of the ring with a single diamond. They were simple but looked eternal at the same time. She slowly picked up her mother's and cried. She put the ring on her middle finger and it felt like it could almost fit, but it would take Serenity a few more years. She slipped it off but realized there was something behind the diamond inside the ring.

Serenity held it up to her eye to see it was the ring itself with a shape of the sun on it. She slipped the finger on her middle finger again and pressed it on. Then she took it out to realize the ring made the shape of the sun on her skin. She looked at her fathers to find the same thing but instead of the sun it was the moon.

"Your mother was always the sun to my day, while I was her moon to her nights..."

She slowly placed them back inside as she sat there crying to the point that she couldn't cry anymore. The tears were all gone and her body felt weak with dehydration. Her parents gave her all this, to keep their memories alive...To keep them alive in her heart. She couldn't believe it as thought in her head.

_...Sirius is my uncle...Lily Potter is my aunt...That would make Harry my..._

"Ah!"

She hunched over and layed on the ground in fetal position as she felt as if she had uncover the greatest mystery and could possibly heal the hearts of many...Or cause more harm than good.


	24. Side Story: Amelia & Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**Story of Amelia & Jonathan Evans**

Amelia Evans was the youngest of three sisters. Her eldest was Petunia Evans, muggle, while the second eldest was Lily Evans. Lily got her letter from Hogwarts a few years before Amelia received hers, but both sisters knew they were a bit different. Amelia was very much like her sister Lily, warm and bright, though they didn't look like they were sisters. Amelia had bright blonde hair like the sun and bright, deep, emerald green eyes, unlike Lily's whose eyes were a light green.

Every summer and winter when Lily would come home she would show and teach Amelia a bit of magic, away from the rest of their family of course. This was after Lily stopped conversing with Severus, who pushed Lily away by calling her a mudblood.

Once Amelia got her letter, she entered the school with her older sister being three years ahead of her. There was something strange when school started. Amelia was placed into gryffindor but later on she started to get extreme headaches and pains and that's when she received her first visions as a seer. Dumbledore found out and discussed with the headmistress of beauxbatons and soon, not even half a year, she was transferred to beauxbaton.

Amelia excelled in the school as she became one of their star students, and not only that but her gifts as a seer was just as famous as well in the school. When Amelia was in her third year it was the time of the tri-wizard tournament, where all the schools would meet at Hogwarts to compete. Everyone placed their name into the cup but Amelia was not picked, it didn't matter because her stay at the school and it was wonderful. She saw her sister being head girl and saw her boyfriend James. Amelia was somewhat smittened by James' friends Sirius and Remus but it was one particular day when a boy ended up stealing her heart.

Amelia was out by the lake reading under a tree with her best friend Aine Tsukimi, a transfer student and also a very good seer as well. Suddenly a boy came down and asked if he could speak to Aine. Aine left Amelia alone, with Amelia's encouragement, to talk with the boy as Amelia stayed in her spot. As she read she heard something in the forest, and walked down to see. He was just gazing out through the trees with short wavy light brown hair blowing with the breeze. He looked very much like Sirius but younger.

"Excuse me?"

The boy turned and gave a charming smile. He had high cheek bones with light grey eyes as he flickered his eyes to hers. She felt her heart skip the beat as the boy says to her.

" Oh, hello there. Sorry if I startled you I was just admiring the view." She slowly came to where he was to see he was looking out on the lake to the direction of the castle. It was breathtaking as the leaves were all on the ground, giving an orange autumn hue to the scene.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered.

"...Kind of like you."

That's when both fell in love with each other as Amelia asks him in a soft voice,

"My name is Amelia...Amelia Evans, what's yours?"

"...Jonathan...Jonathan Aragon."

Jonathan Aragon was alone in the world before he entered Hogwarts. His mother, Claire Belladonna Aragon, a young witch, died giving birth to him while his father refused to admit he was his child. Orion Black had a one night affair with another woman that is still unknown to this day, but Jonathan didn't want to press on it nor want to cause grief. Instead he went to an orphanage and grew up there til he got his letter. Right when he entered Hogwarts he met an older boy named Sirius Black, who looked very much liked him. When Sirius left his family to go with the Potters, he found the truth about Jonathan and gladly took the boy with open arms as his brother.

After that encounter, Amelia and Jonathan would walk around together, smile, laughter. It was nothing but warmth between them of happiness like James and Lily. During the holiday they would all go to Potter's house and had a grand christmas party. That was when he asked Amelia to go to the Yule Ball and to be officially together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and had their first kiss.

Before Amelia went back to Beauxbatons, he took her to the same spot they met and asked her,

"When I graduate, will you meet me on this spot?"

"Of course...I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Then the years passed going through a blur but Amelia remembered her promise to Jonathan. They would write and see each other during holidays but it was still hard to part with him. James, Sirius, and Remus joked that he may as well placed a ring already, while Lily hushed them with a small giggle. Then it was finally the day they would meet...

Amelia stood in the same spot, staring off at the castle as she heard distant fireworks and happiness. She didn't realize the sound of footsteps until she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Jonathan, wearing his best robes, while Amelia wore her soft green lace gown, making her look very angelic. She congratulated him but he gently hushed her lips with a soft kiss, taking her in his arms.

"My dear Amelia...I don't think I can bear another day without you..." He leaned down to her as he gently placed his forehead against hers.

"Jonathan...I feel the same way." Then slowly he sank onto one knee and looked up at her with a black velvet box opened.

"Then will you, Amelia Evans, take me as your husband."

"...yes...Yes!" Sudden shouts appeared from the trees as friends and family came over to congratulate them. They got married and later on had their first child.

"What should we name her, Amelia?"

"...How about Serenity?"

"Really I prefer Alice."

Amelia muses as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Why do you want to name her Alice?"

"Alice means nobility and some places it means sweet. I think it would be appropriate to call her a sweet nobility, one who will do what's right."

"That is a lovely name."

"Why do you want to call her Serenity, love?"

"...The mean means peacefulness, serene...Our child will have a rough life but she will bring the storms in people's hearts at ease..."

"Well, then it is settled...Serenity Alice Aragon."

Later on that year, Harry, Lily's son, was born into the world. Both women held their children in their arms and smiled, as happy fathers sat close by.

The happiness was soon shattered by death that waved in.

"Is this true?"

"Yes...He's coming for us...For me..."

"Why?"

"He wants...me."

He looked at his beautiful wife as they sat close to each other while looking at they daughter in Amelia's arms. She laid peacefully snugged and Jonathan looked back at his wife.

"What should we do Jonathan?"

"Don't you already know?"

"...I can see many possibilities but all end with..."

"What about her?"

"...I know what we must do but that means...She will be dead..."

Jonathan listened to his wife explaining that we must tell their friends except a few that their daughter was dead from SIDS, sudden infant death syndrome. Then they would hide her at his old orphanage. They talked long for a while as they realized this was their only way. They both decided to write to their daughter as they prepared a few things for her. They took a truck and started to place in things that thse could remember them by, and to have for when she becomes a woman.

He watched his wife cry and finish her letter. She gently kissed him as he gave one back before switching off at the desk and holding their daughter. He sat their writing as tears also poured from his eyes as he looked at his baby girl. Her eyes were opened as she stared at him. The little infant gently patted his cheek to remove a tear as she gently hugged her, rocking her in his arms.

"Jonathan...We can't do this..."

"But we must...For the future...For her." He felt his wife's arms wrap around his neck and his his head as she gently took the baby from him to let him finish his letter.

They prepared for weeks, preparing what to give and lastly placing their wedding bands in a box with another letter inside. They tried to act normal around their friends and family but at home they try to make most of their time with their daughter.

Then, when two weeks before October 31st, Amelia and Jonathan took their child to an orphanage, the same one that Jonathan was raised in. They left their child in a small basket as they disappeared into the night. They even went to Hogwarts to give Dumbledore the truck as they tried to remain strong for their daughter as they officially announced to everyone that their daughter was dead.

**Amelia's POV**

My heart ached after leaving by child, after a week of not having her in her arms.

"Shhh...It's all right dear, she will be safe from him."

"But she won't know who her family is for a long time..."

"I know but you said it yourself, she has a big future ahead of her and she needs to be alive...Are you ready?"

They were in their humble home as they heard the wind howl outside, and the branches scratching against the windows. It was their time and Amelia knew this is what she had to do for her little girl. Amelia gave her husband one last kiss.

"I love you..."

"I love you too...And we will watch over our little girl from the stars."

"Of course." Her husband gave a gently embrace before letting her run to the second floor, destroying all evidence of there being a child. She could hear the sounds of spells behind the door as she slowly sat at a chair and leaned an elbow against the tattered table as she saw the room completely destroyed, burnt to ashes. She let a small tear appear on her cheek as she quickly wiped it away.

"In here!"

A sudden bang at the door as it fell onto the group with men coming in with horrible grins. They all moved away to allow one man come in...

_Voldemort._

His face twisted to give a toothing smirk as he entered inside, like a slithering snake as he looked around the torched room.

"Ahhh...I like the decorations you've made for you child."

"...There is no child. She died from a disease..."

"I'm sorry to hear that my dear, my sincere condolences...But you can help create a better future...One that your daughter would have been proud of. " He came a bit closer as she quickly stood and moved away from him.

"...Proud? Proud?! Then you truly are a fool! You want to hear about your future...Yet I already know what will happen." She started to laugh. She looked to see the smirk on Voldemort's face fade to sneer.

"That boy will defeat you. You will die and for the rest of your followers...I hope those dementors get their fill when they see you in azkaban!" Her eyes looked to see each of their faces. She noticed a familiar face...It was Peter Pettigrew as she took out her wand to point at him as the others pointed their wands at her.

"You! You're the betrayer!" She yelled as she stared at the cowering fat man. He was one of James' best friends, one that Amelia never liked. She looked deep into his eyes to see what future lie ahead as she whispers,

"No..."

_The vision was one of Lily and James...Dead._

"Sorry Amelia, if you actually came with me instead of your bastard husband, maybe things would change." He snickered as she glared back. That's when one man, she believed was greyback who dragged in Jonathan's body and threw in on the floor. She kneeled down and held onto him with a tear down her cheek as she looked back at Peter.

"I would never go with a coward like you!"

"Ahhh...Then come with me. If power is what you seek then join me by my side...We can rule the world. A fair trade, use your gifts to help me and you will be the most powerful woman next to me."

Voldemort have a hiss at her as his snake like eyes followed her as he extended a hand out to her.

"Then may death accept me now...Avada Kedavra!"

She pointed the wand at herself, suicide as she slowly faded to death as she recieved one last vision.

_An image of a little girl in Hogwart robes, and soon jumped to blue ones in beauxbaton. The girl changes slowly, soon the girl changed from a little girl to a young woman. She had light brown hair in the shadow but when she stepped into the sun it became like golden rays of light. The young woman turned as her bright green eyes looked at Amelia, set in a face with soft but defining features. The gentle waves of the girls hair blew with the wind. Soon the scene turned to look what was a battle field. Her clothes were then tattered but she had a look of determination as someone came up behind her. It was Harry. He was a young boy now and looked like James...But with Lily's eyes. He placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and soon more people appeared behind the girl as they looked at Amelia. They were soldiers...warriors that will fight against Voldemort..Amelia took a step to look at the girl...Her little girl as the vision fade. She couldn't see the last part where a dark shadow figure was next to her daughter...Holding her hand._

Amelia blinked as she looked at her husband and reached out to hold his hand as she faded to her death.


	25. So Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

"Serenity...You should really eat..."

Hermione tried to urge Serenity but she just played with her food. Even Harry wasn't eating that much after what happened over the weekend. Harry was still in pain from hearing the lies about Sirius while Serenity...She glanced at Harry and felt a bit choked up. She wanted to say something but she was a bit hesitant. They all went to their usual classes. When DADA finished they all got up to go eat but Professor Lupin stopped her,

"Serenity could you stay after for a bit?"

Her friends looked at her as she nodded her head. They all continue to walk out the door as Serenity turned around.

"Yes professor?"

"...Serenity..."

"What do you want sir?"

"I know you're upset with me and I just want to sa-"

"Upset...Upset? Of course I'm upset! I'm furious! I'm furious you didn't tell me!"

"...I'm sorry my dear...I couldn't because I didn't want my condition to cause you any harm..."

He came up to her and gave her a hug. She tried to contain her tears but they came out anyway, as she gave a soft sob. After a good ten minutes they sat at one of the desks as she calmed down.

"How long did you knew?"

"...Not that long ago...I found out from Dumbledore a week before I had to meet you at the orphanage that you were their child."

"Then you know that you're my...my-"

"Godfather...Yes...And Miss Tsukimi is your godmother. We just thought you were dead until a few years ago when Dumbledore told us...We try to keep it hidden so that we wouldn't confuse you but...I guess that was our mistake in our parts. Sorry my dear girl, could you forgive me?"

"Of course Pro-...Godfather."

Remus slowly gave a smile as there was a small twinkle in his eyes of happiness as they gave each other hugs. After that they both walked down the hallways to go to the great hall as a pair or dark eyes saw them as they walked in.

Serenity sat in her Potion's class preparing the antidote for snake bites as she sat by Harry. She couldn't concentrate as she felt tension in the room. She couldn't tell if it was because of Harry almost screwing up his potion because his thoughts were elsewhere or the fact that Professor Snape kept looking at her. She was already stressed enough with this potion but the fact that she had another hour with the man made her nervous.

Class finished fast as everyone placed their vials up front. Snape yelled at Harry and Neville, and even at Hermione for not cutting the ingredients small enough. Serenity walked her friends out as Ron whispered to her,

"Be careful today, he seems extra grouchy today."

"Yeah...I'll see you guys later alright?"

"See ya later"

They each gave her hugs before she went back inside. She rolled her sleeves back up and tied her hair as she started to lift one of the cauldrons to take it to the sink.

"You still haven't given a proper apology."

Serenity jumped as she almost dropped the cauldron. She turned to see the Professor standing and just staring at her with his haunting eyes. They were like shining obsidian with a hint of what seemed to be a bit or irritation... Or something else she couldn't put her finger to. She placed the cauldron into the sink.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"You ran into me over the weekend but instead of an apology you ran."

She didn't turn around as his footsteps echoed throughout the room, even though it was dulled out by the sound of running water from the faucet.

"I-I was in a hurry sir...I was in a difficult situation over the weekend."

"Well?"

"Oh um...Sorry."

"You can't even face me while you do it? Truly pathetic..."

She stopped the faucet and turned around to face him, as she felt her cheeks being a bit flushed. She had enough of his nonsense as she walked up to him and said,

"Pathetic? You know what's truly pathetic? Is to have a man who's supposed to act like a teacher, harass me! You think you're doing people favor but you just love to watch others suffer don't you? So you won't be left alone in the dark in pain!"

"Why you insolent little brat!"

He grabbed her by the collar, as he leaned down while pulling her closer to his face.

"Let go of me!"

"You rude little girl, you're nothing but a stupid child!"

"Better than a man stuck in the past!" She yelled as she squirmed a bit, loosening his grip. She got it so that she pushed him away as she backed up to the counter with the sink behind her. She glared at him as he stared back at her.

"You call me nothing but names as if I'm below you. But you're completely wrong. All human are created equal no matter where they're from or what they are! I just don't understand why you treat others like this, in particularly me and Harry." She said as she saw something flicker in his eyes. It suddenly changed to become ice cold as he turned around to walk over to his desk.

"Ha! Potter? Why he's just like his father. He's an arrogant, lazy fool who thinks he can always be the hero!"

"Hero. Hero?! Are you kidding me? He struggles, he has fears, and he has pains of his own. Yet you constantly try to make life worse for him."

"So? He should learn to control his emotions more."

"Like you?"

He turned around to look at her as Serenity to walk over and stand behind one of the desks. She looked down to find a clean, unused cauldron.

"...How about a bet?"

He perked one of his eyebrows and gave a perplexed look.

"A bet?"

"Potion...Any potion I'll make and if I get it perfectly then you have to stop bullying Harry and I for a whole month."

"Any potion?"

"Yes, anything."

He stared at her for a while as a small smirk appeared from his lips.

"Fine...Create Draught of Living Death, perfectly."

"Draught of Living Death? Isn't that for advanced students in the sixth year and on the N.E.W.T.s?" She said as she was somewhat baffled by what he requested.

"Yes, it is. You did say any potion."

"...Fine."

"We also didn't mention if you lose this little bet."

"Oh I don't intend on losing..."

"But if you do?"

"Then...Then I will do whatever you want for a month..."

"Alright then...Begin."

She rushed over to the cabinet to get the ingredients she needed but stopped for a moment. She looked at a few other things such as wiggentree bark and white emporia flowers petals. She took a couple more things and brought them to her desk. The professor stood watching her as she gave another sneer,

"Seems like you're finished already."

"We'll see..."

She replied as she occupied two cauldrons instead. She started to placed in an infusion of woodworms in the death cauldron and proceeded on. She was careful and precise as she brewed her potion while working on something else next to it.

**Severus POV**

Severus watched as the young witch proceeded through each task, but what was making him curious was the potion she was making next to her. He stood quietly as he noticed the girl go into her own little world, in complete concentration of her potions. Even the way she made the potion was different then most. Most students would make many mistakes like cutting Sopophorous Beans, but she crushed it with the side of her blade to release the juices into the cauldron.

As the time passed his wonder for the girl changed from believing she would fail to see that she actually knew what she was doing. She even stirred the cauldron counter clockwise seven times and one clockwise instead of doing it the other way around. Not many knew of this tactic. She turned off the heat to let it cool for two and a half minutes then added Valerian root, just a small piece. She let the pot cool as she went over to her other pot.

He was perplexed at what it was as she carefully shaved the wiggentree to almost little curls before placing them in her pot. Earlier she used Emporium petals and a touch of river water. She added a vary mix of ingredients but he couldn't tell what it was as the liquid turned to a clear color with a tint of yellow. He watched as the girl took out a vial and placed the Draught of Living Dead in while another she used for her unknown potion.

She placed the Draught in front of him and looked into his eyes.

_Merlin...Why is her eyes so green?_

He quickly glanced at the vial to stop staring at her eyes. He picked it up to inspect to to be perfectly clear. He looked at her and handed it back,

"Is there something wrong professor?"

"You seem to have done quite well for someone who didn't do it properly."

"It is proper...I just did it in a more efficient and easier method sir, it still works."

"Then test it."

"...Excuse me?"

He stared at the girl, thinking she wouldn't have the guts to do it.

"Drink it to see if it works."

"But sir I don't have an antido-"

"Well I do."

He quickly cuts her off as he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. Was she worried that her potion wouldn't work? Or that he doesn't have an antidote, because he really does. He sneered at her as he said,

"Since you won't test it I guess you fa-"

Suddenly she takes the vial and opens it. She takes the sip and winces at the taste and placed the vial back down. She looked back up at him and suddenly she was falling. Severus quickly caught her and pressed his hand against her neck to feel that her pulse was gone, and that it really did seem like she was dead. He gently carried her to his office and placed her on his couch before walking over to his shelf of potions that he keeps in hand. He takes the antidote and walks back over to the couch. He sat on the edge of it as he opened the vial. He turned his head to look at her and stopped for a moment.

Her hair was loose from it's bun as it laid tousled all over the couch. Her face was turned to the direction of the fire as it let the gentle glow dance across her face. He slowly placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it as his thumb caressed her skin. Though she was so young she was also very beautiful in his mind. But he didn't understand why she angered him so much though she doesn't do anything, and on the contrary she's probably the reason why his classroom hasn't gone up in flames in a few occasions.

His eyes slowly moved to her lips, the lips that looked like delicate, pink flower petals. There were so many reason why he couldn't show affection to this girl...But for this moment it was all forgotten. He had been fighting hard to ignore this girl, to make her as miserable as possible...To make her hate him to ease some of the tension he felt inside of himself. He looked at the antidote in his hand looked back at the girl. He placed the vial on his lips but stopped himself.

_I'm sorry Lily for such thoughts..._

He leaned down to slowly place the vial on her lips as he slowly poured the antidote into her mouth. He could hear it trickle down her throat as he slowly moved away and stood up, watching the color appear back on her face. He saw her eyes flutter open to reveal those green eyes as a gentle rosy color appears on her cheek. She gasps for a bit of air for a moment before looking up at him as she whispered,

"Told you it works..."

"Hm...You seem to have quite a bit of confidence that it would work." He sneered at her but she gave a small smile.

"Because...I knew if I was in trouble you would save me..."

He was slightly taken aback by her words as he gave a little cough, "Fine, if you're done then get out. You're done for today."

She slowly sat up and smoothed out her skirt before standing as she looked at the Professor.

"Good night sir."

She left his office while he stood quietly inside. He leaned against the wall while his eyes were on the fire again. The heat from the fire didn't effect him that much but something stirred his heart. Finally he heard the classroom door close he went out to find she had put everything away. He relaxed as he walked over to where she worked to find a vial that she left behind. On the tag it said, "The Golden Touch."

He didn't understand it but there was a note next to it.

_Dear Professor,_

_Please add a drop of this on the tips of your quills. You seem to be breaking more of them recently._

_-S.A.A._

He stared back at the small vial as he slowly went over to his desk and took out a quill. He has been breaking them recently from frustration but how would this help? He slowly placed on one drop and soon the quill tip was covered in what appeared to be gold. He held it up to see it's shine and tapped on it. He then dipped it into some ink and wrote with it. It was really solid pure gold as he looked down at the vial.

_This girl really is a genius...Very few know of this let alone make it with her very own technique!_

"Ugh!"

He groaned as he roughly placed the vial back on his desk and placed the top back on. He quickly got up and walked through his office that connected to his private living space. He liked it better this way and it was much more convenient for him as he took off his cloak and waist coat. He tossed them on his bed while taking off his shoes and socks. He unbuttoned his shirt about half way and gave out a sigh, while he went to his shelf and took out a bottle of fire whiskey. He poured himself a glass before going over to the couch. Unlike his office, he had a bigger couch with a better fire place and a small coffee table in between. It was comfortable as he sat on the couch and eased back to relax, bringing his glass of firewhiskey up to his lips to take a sip. He felt the slight burn down his throat as he laid against the couch, placing his feet up on the coffee table as he glanced up at the ceiling.

_This girl...Is my own God made sin._

She was created for not protecting Lily and for that he cannot, should not desire her. Goodness if she really did lose the bet he didn't know what would have come over him. The ability to control the one thing that maddens him the most...But for that one moment he will keep that memory of her, the way she laid on his couch and the features of her face that glowed in the fire...He could keep the memory locked up as he felt as if he almost committed a sin for even thinking about kissing her...But as he drank his fire whiskey he realized that one chance would be gone forever...

**:A/N: O/O Oops~ Sorry you guys but I had to drop this bomb sooner or later~ But I will place in a disclaimer, some will think Snape is suddenly going to be nice to her but noooooo. On the contrary things are going to get very interesting. So keep in tune you guys, keep reviewing. The more reviews the more I go crazy and start typing like a mad person! I've already made two chapters after this that are still being edited! What have you guys done to me! AHHH! But please enjoy~**

**To my beautiful reviewers~: **

**xLunaAngelWarriorx: Awww thank you~ I'm sowwy I made you cry but to tell you the truth, you and another reviewer made me cry by how sweet your reviews were! **

**The Yoshinator: I WILL CONTINUE! It makes me so happy to hear that a newcomer liked my story~ WELCOME! And I hope you keep reviewing and enjoying my story~ **

**Guest: Thanks~ I assume your Mendax and thank you!**

**tiffanymdavis94: OMG! Seriously every time you leave a review I start crying like no tomorrow! YOU MADE MY WEEK! Seriously it's not me who's awesome it's YOU! One thing all of you guys need to understand is that I love reading your reviews~ You guys are what's fueling my confidence to continue writing and seriously? You are amazing by how keen and fast you are getting to my story. Some of the things you said were true but not completely~ Thank you for the super long review because it made me so happy and now I'm leaving a super long reply! But yeah I'm happy you loved the chapter and I hope you will keep reviewing~ :) **


	26. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

It was finally winter break after three weeks since the bet, and Serenity left to go back to the orphanage. She said goodbye to her friends with hugs and laughs but kept having a nagging feeling about the school. She especially didn't know how to face Sirius after that incident even though she got to talk to Godfather Lupin. Well it was only day three of her break as she sat in the orphanage with Valiant. They've become a bit more helpful around by helping the sisters with cleaning and cooking. They've even had a few younger kids that recently came in that have taken a liking to Serenity and Valiant.

Serenity was in the kitchen making some cookies as she heard a bark outside. She peered through the little window to see Valiant playing with the kids.

"Aren't you doing out?"

She turned to see Thomas Greeny, a boy two years older than her, standing by the counter looking at some of the cookies that were done.

"In a little bit and don't eat those yet~ They're still hot."

Thomas was like an older brother to her as she looked to see him eat one.

"Mmm~ It's better when they're fresh out the oven."

"Just becareful~"

"Geez you sound like Sister Marian."

"Hey!"

They laughed as she finishes up the rest of the cookies and started to clean the dishes.

"So how's the school?"

"Pretty good, a lot of studying though."

"That's good..."

"Thomas? Is there something wrong?"

"...Well...I heard from the sisters that someone's going to adopt me..."

"Oh Thomas that's great!" Serenity gave him a hug as he gave a weak smile.

"Yeah...And I was wondering...If you want to come with me."

She stared at him a bit baffled by what he said as she whispered softly,

"Excuse me?"

He gently took her hand and looked at her in the eyes with a smile on his face.

"You've always thought of me as your older brother and wouldn't it be great if we were in a family together?...I don't want to leave you behind."

"Thomas...That's so sweet but...I haven't told anyone this but I found someone at my school that's I'm related to."

"Serenity. That's amazing!" He picked her up in a bear hug, twirling her around as they laugh together. He placed her back down but he still kept hold of her as he whispered in her ear,

"That's great...That's just great."

"Thank you Thomas...And I hope you're happy with your new family."

"Thanks, but until both of us leave let's try to make the most of our time."

"Of course."

They mused as they got the cookies ready for everyone while there was one person who was still sour at the orphanage, especially since Serenity came back.

Bobby Johnson watched as the two laughed together in the kitchen. He was a slim kid that was the same age as Serenity. He had greasy brown hair and plain mud brown eyes. He hated those two for being the "good kids." They were nothing but goody two shoes in Bobby's eyes, and for Serenity being nothing more than a freak! He knew something was up with her and thought it was unfair that a freak could go out to a prestigious boarding school. Now Thomas got adopted while Bobby hasn't had a single glance from an adult for years while other always looked at Thomas. The only reason why Thomas waited so long was that he let the youngest leave first.

_Nothing but a suck up if you asked him._

He watched them turn with plates full of cookies while Bobby hid behind the door.

"Come inside everyone! The cookies are ready!"

The kids all ran in, including Valiant as the sisters walked in with laundry baskets in their hands. They all smiled as Serenity and Thomas gave away the cookies to each kid. A few of the younger ones sat by Valiant as he laid down by the fireplace, keeping nice warm.

Everyone sat around the living room as one of the sisters got the christmas tree set up while letting the children place on the ornaments on it. Serenity and thomas helped the kids by holding them up to place the ornaments a bit higher as there was a knock on the door. One of the sisters went over to the door,

"Oh my! Well it's a pleasure to see you again sir! Oh Serenity! Come here~"

Serenity lowered the girl she held, Kristy, and went over to the door. She stopped to see Remus Lupin at the door.

"U- I mean Professor Lupin, what brings you here?"

"I would like to take you out for a bit, if the sister thinks it's alright."

The sister looked at the man and remembered him last time and gave a smile.

"As long as she returns safely."

"Of course, Serenity?"

Serenity smiled as she nodded. She ran back to give Thomas a hug as she told Valiant to behave. She went to her room to pick up her tote bag, that had her wand, potions she made in the room of requirements, and a few other things, and ran back to the living room. All the kids said by, except Bobby, as she ran back out to give the sister a quick hug before leaving. He gave her his jacket since it was cold.

They walked for awhile in silence as she felt a small vibe. He looked at her as he lead her to a back alley with no one around. He held his arm out as she looked at him as she saw a jolt of a vision,

"...I refuse."

"You must speak to him."

"...Why?...I-I'm not ready..."

"Serenity...A man who's right now a criminal just found out that his only close living relative is alive...How would you feel if you were in his shoes?"

"I...Alright...I'll see him."

She gently took his arm as she felt the rush of apparating. She winces as she felt her body was being stretched. She gripped onto him tightly as she suddenly felt cold snow beneath her. THey were in front of the gate to the shrieking shack. She looked at the shack and took a deep breath as she walked down with Remus. When they reached the front door, remus flicked his wand to clear their footsteps as they walked in. Suddenly they could hear a yell,

"Remus! That's you isn't it!"

"Yes Sirius I'm here!" Remus placed a finger over his lips to indicate Serenity to be quiet. She felt knots in her stomach as they approached the door. Remus entered inside first while she stayed hidden in the shadows behind the door.

"You ass! How long were you going to hide from me!"

She heard a bang as Remus had a strained voice,

"I never hid I was busy... "

"I don't know anything! You just blurted out that I have a niece when both of my brothers are dead! And the one with a child died "

"...It's not true."

Serenity walked out to face Sirius as she saw the shock filled his eyes. He stared at her and whispered,

"Impossible..."

She came a little closer as he saw what she wore. She wore a dark blue unbuttoned cardigan that was too loose on her petite body. She had a cream tank top under it with a simple smooth necklace chain with a single pendant of what it looked to be a star with a green gem, which was a gift from hermione. Serenity held Remus' jacket and her bag in her hands as she looked at Sirius. Her wavy hair was down as she tilted her head slightly.

"I'm their daughter."

"...No...Jonathan wrote to me saying he wouldn't tell me her name until I saw her but...I never had a chance because she died of a disease..."

"Sirius...Their daughter's name is Serenity Alice Black Aragon, but since they wanted to keep her hidden they lied to you... They took out the Black family name to make sure voldemort or any of his death eaters could find her. Just look at her, she's even wearing that sweater your brother would wear. The one that Amelia would use as well...Remember? Or has Azkaban made you forget what they looked like?"

Remus tried to urge him but Sirius kept staring at Serenity as he came closer. He hesitantly touches her face and looks at her.

"...You...Your eyes...Your hair...They're like your mother's, but your smile. Your cheeks and just everything. You're like them yet I was so blind to not see it."

His grip on her cheek got a bit rougher as Serenity saw the tear roll down his cheek. She slowly lifted her hand to wipe it away.

"...They wanted to tell you but it was to protect me...Please understand Sirius."

He suddenly hugs her in a warm embrace as tears rushed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry i couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect you! Forgive me...Forgive me child!"

"There's nothing to forgive...Because we found each other..."

She held onto him tightly as her tears rushed down as she heard him whisper one thing repeatedly,

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

"So you were at St. Luminous this whole time?"

"Yes...The same place my dad went."

After their tearful reunion they calmed down and sat on a old chest while Remus stood quietly with a smile, and a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius and Serenity's eyes were still slightly red from crying but they still were able to talk calmly.

"Your father was gentle, good hearted man. He didn't like to participate on pranks but he sure knew how to make a good plan and with your mother next to him those two were unstoppable, especially when it came to work in the Order."

"Really?"

"Oh of course. Your father would be considered a genius, and had a bit of his good looks like me." Sirius gave a chuckle as Remus rolled his eyes. Serenity mused as Sirius continued on.

" He was an amazing spell caster with speed and agility, very quick thinking. Even his potion skills were probably the same as Snivellus."

"Snivellus?" Serenity cocked her head to the side as Lupin said quickly,

"That is a name that we, the marauders, would call Severus Snape."

"That's horrible!" She gasped as Sirius chuckled.

"Ahh the memories...But yes your father was amazing but with your mother at his side it seemed as if nothing could stop them. Your mother's visioned helped calculate each movement of the death eaters, and even assisted your father when it came to creating spells and potions...They were a glorious pair but-"

"But it seems that your mother knew what would happen to her and didn't want anyone else to get hurt so she faked your death and she and your father sacrificed their lives to save you..."

Lupin looked at Serenity as she just looked down at the old floorboards.

"...What were they like?"

Sirius slowly looked up at her face but she didn't look back at him. He gently placed his hand over hers and said,

"Well...Your father was a genius of a man, but always wanted to do the right thing, always fair. Your mother was one of the most gentlest souls I have ever met with gifts of many talents. The most important thing is that they loved each other very much and most of all...Loved you."

Serenity felt like another tear should appear but she was so drained there was nothing. SHe tore her gaze from the floorboards up to Sirius and whispered,

"Am I like them? Am I a daughter they would be proud of?"

"Dear...You're like a mirror of them and they would be so proud."

She slowly moved her arms up to wrap around Sirius' shoulders for a warm embrace as she whimpered a bit, while Sirius gently caressed her hair. Remus gently patted Serenity's back fr comfort until she moved away and smiled,

"Thank you for telling me that si-...I mean Uncle Sirius."

"Of course my dear...Of course...So what is it I hear that this man is your Godfather and that woman Aine your Godmother?"

"Well actually her english name is Eliza but yes Professor Tsukimi is my godmother." Serenity said but Sirius was looking at Remus.

"Now Sirius, no need to get hasty there, you just got reunited with your niece-" Remus tried to say but Sirius slowly stood up.

"Yes, but you failed to mention all this info soon enough, for all you know I could have killed her in the forest."

"You wouldn't ki-, Wait a minute kill her in the forest? When, on earth, did you two meet in the forest?!"

"Hey the question was for you so answer me first."

"You're avoiding it now!"

Serenity giggled as she watched these two men bicker like they were teenagers again, but as time passed and after they've all talked a bit more it was time to go home for Serenity. She looked outside to see the sun still out but it was going to set soon. She glanced at the castle and whispered softly,

"...Harry..."

Sirius came up behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know..."

"But I must tell him sooner or later."

"We'll do it when it's time."

She nodded her head as she noticed Professor Lupin looking a bit pale.

"Professor?"

Remus looked at her with a weak smile.

"Sorry I forgot to take my potion earlier...It seems that I need to take you back early."

Serenity shook her head as she said, "It's fine, I'll just sneak into the castle and floo to Diagon Alley and make it back home. "

"Are you sure?"

"Remus, I think it's best...Now go and find a safe place while I take Serenity through the passage to the whomping willow."

Remus gave her a hug as he quickly ran out while Serenity walked with Sirius slowly through the passage from the shrieking shack to the willow by the school.

"So how are you feeling?"

Serenity looked up at Sirius to see him staring at her as she glances back down.

"...Happy, drained...Conflicted."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Harry has the right to know..."

"I know but right now he doesn't know the whole story and you mustn't tell him either."

"I know...But I can see the pain in his eyes...The same eyes at my Aunt."

"I understand. But please wait a little bit longer and it will all be over."

"There's something else..."

"What is it?"

She stopped as she turned to look at Sirius.

"...After this year I... I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. "

**:A/N: What do you guys think? Does Serenity has what it takes to become a member or the Order? Leave a review on your thoughts~ Tata! **


	27. Save me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

Serenity walked through the halls as quietly as possible as she got a few vibes of her visions to see if there were incoming teachers,

_I'm getting better at this...Guess those pointers mom placed in her book really did help._

She safely went through the familiar hallways til she got to the entrance of the Headmaster's office. She saw the gargoyle and gave a small curtsy as she whispered the password. The statue moved to allow her to enter inside, letting her walk up the stairway. She heard harsh whispers as she stood of the other side of the door.

"-For I find no reason to do such a thing."

"There is every reason to do it, for she doesn't need the extra time nor do I want an annoying girl in my classroom."

"You find her annoying? Strange most other professors find her quite charming."

"Well I'm not like the others, and you know as well as I do about that Albus."

It was Professor Snape's voice as Serenity tried to listen a bit better. She pressed her ear against the wooden door, as it sounded as if one person was walking back and forth and another just standing quietly .

"Is there any reason why you would want to remove her from your potion's class."

"I want to limit her to only one, she doesn't need to use the extra time that she doesn't need."

"But that time is for you to teach her advanced potions, have you not been doing so?"

"I would much rather use the extra time on something more productive than to watch over some foolish little girl who thinks she knows everything."

"...On the contrary she's very quiet when it comes to her knowledge...Are you sure there isn't something else?"

Serenity heard the footsteps stop and a small shuffle like a person turning.

"What are you implying? That I just want to get away from an imbecile child?"

"No...That you may have grown some kind of affection towards her."

"Ludacris! She's just a student, why would I gain "affection" for her? Especially one who's friends with Potter."

"When will you let this go...Harry is James and Lily's child yet you act as if he's a disease. As for Serenity, her own situation has been...Difficult recently but if you truly find this necessary."

Serenity glanced at the window to see she didn't have that much time and she needed to act fast. She knocked on the door and felt as if she needed to hold her breath.

"Enter."

She heard Snape's voice as she suddenly was a little hesitant to actually enter inside. She opened the door to find the two men standing by the desk as they turn to look at her.

She gave a polite curtsy to the men as she looked up to see the Professor's face. His face didn't show anything but there was a flare in his eyes as if he was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here Aragon?"

"Ah, I have actually called her here...We'll speak about this again tomorrow Severus."

Snape nodded curtly at the headmaster before stalking off the room. He stared at her as he left that sent chills through her spin but she didn't say anything just a curt nod of her head. Once he left and waited for a few moments she released the breath she held.

"What brings you here Serenity?"

"How did you know I was coming?"

"An old wizard's intuition? Also, Remus said he was meeting with you today to speak to you about...Certain matters which I hope were settled."

"Indeed they were...I'm glad I got to talk to him."

"I'm glad to hear that child, but anyway why are you here? Why aren't you back home child?"

"I need to speak to you about something that has been in my mind for a while."

"I see, but why couldn't this wait?"

"Because if I wait then I'll feel even more restless, and it just keeps bothering me. I need to ask you...I would like to work for the order"

"...Do you know what you are asking child?" He said as he slowly sat in his chair as Serenity sat across from him as she glanced at his desk to see it clean for once.

" Yes. I know it seems foolish but I think I can help in the order."

She flickered to see the headmaster have a grim look on his face as his eyes moved up to stare back at hers.. She looked at him as she said softly,

"...Please Headmaster Dumbledore, if I don't do this Harry might be in more danger that we could possibly imagine. Please...He's family."

"We will see...You are too young to be working in the Order, surely your...Uncle disapproves of such things."

"He did and that's why I came to you. You know about what I can do that no normal witch can do. If I go undercover I can help my friends more, please sir. I don't want my nightmares to become real...Let me do what I'm meant to do."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, visions that haunt me to the point that it feels real and…"

"...Give me time, child to think about it..."

She looked up at the elderly wizard and slowly nodded her head. She didn't want to talk about the haunting things she has seen in her dreams as she slowly says,

"...Next year will be nothing but suffering in disguised...I must warn you about that sir."

He looked at the young girl as he nodded his head for they both realized this year is just the calm before the storm...And when the storm hits the casualties will leave scars.

"Are you sure you don't need anyone to escort you back home?"

"I'm fine sir...I just need to get to Diagon Alley to the leaky cauldron and I'll be fine."

"Alright well be well child...And I will tell you once I've made a decision..."

Serenity gave the elderly wizard a smile as she gently took a bit of the floo powder in her hand. She stepped inside the floo portal and turned to look at the Headmaster one more time giving a curtsy as she threw the powder on the ground.

"Diagon Alley!"

She felt the flame bursted up as she slowly felt her body move and stumble. A ringing sound appeared in her ears until she heard the chattering of people. Serenity opened her eyes to find herself in the corner of Diagon Alley.

"Ah...I made it in one piece."

Truthfully she never got to floo before so it was her first time. She giggles to herself at the thought of what Sirius, Remus, and the headmaster would have said if they knew what she did. She shivers a bit as she ran through the crowd, trying not to knock against people as she ushered herself into the brick wall of the leaky cauldron. She took out her wand to tap on the wall, seeing it open up for her to enter inside. She rushed in to get inside the building and gave a sigh of relief to feel the warmth back in her body. She relaxed a bit as she sat down at one of the tables near the fireplace. More people were out and about since it was almost Christmas time, getting ready for presents to give and such.

"Hullo. Would you like anything miss?"

She glanced to see a tall slim guy, looked a bit older than her as he smiled. He had short black hair with the most ice blue eyes. His was was neat but had a few waves in them that gave him a boyish charm. He wore a black button up shirt and simple jeans with a black apron on. She remember seeing him around as she smiled at him back.

"Some tea would be lovely, thanks."

"Yeah of course."

He slowly raised his hand as a tea cup floated over to her table, with hot earl grey in it from what she could smell. She smiles at him again,

"Thanks, oh do you accept muggle money?" She asked but he raised his hand.

"It's on the house."

"Oh well...Thank you."

"My name is Adam by the way."

"Oh, Serenity. So do you go to Hogwarts? I've never seen you around before."

"Ahh...You're a Hogwart's girl."

She looked at him as he slowly sat across from her at the table as she try to think.

"...You're not from Hogwarts...Oh! Are you from Durmstrang?"

"Ah! You got it! But how did you figure that out?"

"Lucky guess?"

Then ended up talking quite a bit, chatting about their schools. Of course they couldn't tell each other's secrets but she found quite a bit on Adam. Adam is about sixteen, and he comes from a pureblood family. Though he's good in his classes and such, he has been working with magical creatures such as dragons and hippogriffs. They ended up talking about creatures he helps take care of and later they went to talk about Serenity. She told him about her hobbies and such but when she mentioned singing he gave a grin.

"You're a singer?"

"Yeah...I know lame right?"

"Naw, that's pretty cool...I'm the lame one because I have a band."

"Oh my goodness! Really? That's so cool what's the name of your band?"

"...Don't laugh..."

"I won't I promise!"

He looked at her as a small blush appeared on his cheeks as he said,

"...The Exiled Dragons...We're still thinking of names but that one is a very good possibility..."

"That's such a cool name! So who's in it?"

"Well me, and three other friends of mine."

"That's so cool! It must be so much fun."

"Kind of, we're looking for a lead vocal and one that can do multiple instruments..."

He stared at her as she took a sip of her tea as she looked at him back.

"What?"

"Wanna try out?"

She almost spit her tea out in surprise as she stared at him.

"E-excuse me?"

"Come on try out~ You said you sing and you've learned a bit of instruments from Beauxbaton. Please just try out."

"Well...Maybe." She looked at his face as he gave a grin at her and pleading eyes as she gave a long sigh.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot."

They shook hands as they started to talk more about music until Serenity realized she should really go back home. She told Adam this as he insisted on walking her home. She tried to refuse but he shook his head.

"It's fine, my dad can take care of the inn with the other workers. I just help whenever I can it's fine. Plus, it's super late and it would be bad if anything happened."

She finally gave in as she let him walk her home. Adam stood up first and held his hard out for her like a gentleman as she took it and got up. As she stood up she heard a familiar voice behind her that made her freeze.

"Miss Aragon…"

Serenity turned around to see Professor Snape, wearing his usual dark robes and a black scarf over his neck as his piercing dark eyes looked down to her and Adam's hands. She quickly pulled away as she looked down blushing,

"Um...Do you know this man Serenity?"

Serenity glanced back at Adam who had a confused look on his face as she tried to mask a smile, and said,

"Yes, this is Professor Snape. He's my potion professor at Hogwarts."

"Oh well pleasure to meet you sir." Adam held his hand out for a handshake but the professor merely looked at it and gave a sneer. Adam slowly moved his hand back down as Serenity turned to him and said,

"Well thank you again for that offer Adam but I think I'll just go home by myself. Thank you though. I'll see you around Adam…Professor."

She gave a little curtsy to Professor Snape and a wave to Adam before picking up her things from her chair. She walked pass the professor, having her hand caress his as she made her way through to the door. She placed Remus' coat back over herself as she quietly walked through the streets of London as she felt a presence behind her. She looked to her right at the shop window to see her reflection and that a dark figure was behind her. She tried to walk a bit faster but suddenly felt a hand lurched out to grab her arm, pulling her to an alley way.

"Ugh! Get off of me! Someone help me-"

She felt a rough hand cover her mouth as she looked up to see who the strange was. It was dark with very little light as she tried to move away but his grip was like a vice on her arm, as claws digged into the coat to pierce her skin. A car passed by as the headlight streamed the light into the alleyway for a moment to be able to see fierce features of what looked like a man but a wolf at the same time. A curve appeared on his face to show to gleam of his yellow sharp edged teeth.

"You...Will be another excellent addition!"

Serenity tried to scream as he pulled her head to the side to expose her neck, with the tears streaming down her cheek. Her eyes were wide in fear as she saw him bear his teeth,about to bite into her as she heard a yell,

"Expelliarmus!"

She fell onto the ground, hitting hard against the concrete as she looked to see the monster run down the alley with a howl, while the other dark figure ran to her. Familiar hands pulled her up into a warm embrace as something warm and sticky trickled down her arm. Her visioned blurred as she looked up to see dark obsidian eyes looking at her. His deep baritone voice was full of what sounded concern as she leaned her head against his chest for comfort, and faded to unconsciousness.

_She felt herself chained down onto cold metal chains and with harsh marble biting on her skin like frostbite. Her hair was tattered as a few strands were smeared with what it looked to be blood...Her blood. She tried to sit up but the scratches on her back burned like hell itself as she flinched at the pain. A sudden bang of a door reached her eyes as she looked up to see men of masks floor into the room and one that was their leader enter inside._

_"You truly thought you could have prevent the inevitable…"_

_His eyes looked at her like a snake would as she tried to speak but a bit of blood coughed out instead. Her eyes trailed back to see one of the death eaters drag in a body of a young boy. His clothes were tattered, with dirt and grime all over him his glasses were shatter and broken. They dragged the body in front of her as she tried to inch closer as she choked the sobs. Her weak, trembling hand reached out to gently touch the cold hand of the boy as she could whisper only one thing,_

_"...H-Harry…"_

_Voldemort sneered as he kicked the poor dead corpse closer to her._

_"No! Stop it!"_

_"Serenity!"_

_She looked up to see her friends in a row in chains as death eaters stood behind them. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Twins, Neville, Luna all stood in a line with shackles on her wrists and ankles together. She could see the tears in their eyes as she heard the monster's voice close to her ear._

_"You can save them...All of them, just pledge your allegiance to me."_

_"Don't do it Serenity!"_

_Neville cried out to her as she looked back at him with a plead not to speak anymore._

_"Serenity...Don't do it...We'll be alright." Hermione whispered as she tried to smile at her. The twins tried to look strong as the slithering voice appeared in her ear again and whispered,_

_"Time's up."_

_Slowly, one by on, a death eater stood behind each teen and pointed their wand against their backs. They all looked at her as Luna said,_

_"We lov-"_

_"Crucio_

_They all screamed out in pain as Serenity tried to reach for them as she saw their bodies drop and sprall in pain. She couldn't hear their screams though, instead a voice came in her head like a slither and a hiss. _

_"You could have stopped all of this...You can change the future if you only gave into my command..." _

_She whispers back weakly, _

_"N-never..." _

_"So be it..Avada Kedavra!" _

_"NO!" _

Severus stood in the kitchen making some coffee as he heard yelling and screaming coming from the second floor. He dropped the cup and cursed as he rushed up to the room to find Serenity with her wand up. Her hair was a mess as she trembled with her wand in her hands. Tears ran down her cheek as she looked to him with her eyes that looked as if she saw death itself. She pointed her wand at him yelling,

"No! Stop it I need to save them! Stop!"

She yelled out a spell as it hit the door and scorched the outside of it. Severus rushed it and avoided the spells as he quickly grabbed her wrists, making her drop her wand. She hissed and yelled as she tried to get away from him in fear, feeling her body tremble.

She cried out as she twisted around but his hands wrapped around her shoulders to pull her back, having her back against his chest as she felt her small hands grab onto his forearm for support. He felt her legs give as she crumbled to the floor as he gently tried to keep her steady. He leaned back to have his back lean against the bed as he felt her shift slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as her head laid perfectly in the crook of his neck, feeling her breath against his skin.

He gently moved a strand of her wavy hair away from her face as her delicate green eyes looked up at him with fear haunting them. The proud Gryffindor, the one who is loved by all...and the one that has strained his heart now looking like a broken doll. He placed the strang behind her ear as he felt her move her hand over his. She looked up as he saw something strange with her eyes. The still emerald green iris' changed and shimmered like the ocean waves and slowly fading back to their beautiful brilliance.

That's when he started to question something about her in the back of his mind, but the longer he stared into her eyes the more he felt lost in them. Severus held her closer as he could feel her breathing slowing down as her eyes turned heavy to go into a deep sleep, while he quietly held her until he knew for sure she was asleep. He then slowly got up and placed her on the bed, pulling the cover over her and glanced back one last time before leaving the room.

Serenity woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom as she groaned a bit as she tried to wake up. She looked to see Remus' coat on a coat rack at the corner of the room. She adjusted her eyes to see and winced when she tried to move her arm. Her right arm was bandaged up as she tried to remember what happened. She slowly sat up and swung her legs onto the side of the bed. She quietly stood up and found her wand on the floor. She picked it up and walked over to the window, to figure out where she was. From what she could tell she was in some kind of condo or loft at the top of some building. She glanced around and noticed a sign that said Knockturn Alley. She winced again at the pain of her arm as she heard the door open.

Serenity quickly jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers over her, as she turned her head to see Severus Snape with a tray of what looked like potions and some bandages.

"You're awake."

Serenity looked at Professor Snape as she tried to recall what had happened, but felt nothing but a blur except her vision from last night and even that was still a bit hazy for her. As she tried to think she winced by the headache as she heard his footsteps come closer to her. He placed the tray on a small table next to the bed as he reached up to gently touch her head. Her eyes slowly moved up to see stone face but his eyes were soft. He turned away from her for a moment to reach out to get a roll of bandages as she asked softly,

"W-what happened?"

He looked back at her as he took her arm and started to unwrap the old dressing.

"You were attacked by what looked to be a werewolf...Lucky for you, you weren't bitten you dunderhead"

She flinched as she saw angry healing scars on her forearm to her shoulder as if someone shoved in steaks into her skin with purple bruises around it.

"Yeah...Lucky me." She murmurs as she felt him put something over her wounds making her hiss and looked away. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she tried not to cry out in pain. It suddenly felt cool as the pain disappeared as she looked back to see it healing quite fast but one could see the harsh scabs and the bruises still there. She looked to see the Professor place the vial down as his eyes look back up at hers. His cool calloused hands slowly started to wrap the bandage around her arm.

She tried not to stare as she moved a strand of hair that fell on her face, away behind her ear. His dark obsidian gaze was hard to look away from but he shifted his gaze back at her wound, wrapping it nicely as she blushes a bit. Once he was done he just let go of her arm and let it plop on her bed, making her wince at the pain. She glance back up at him as he turned to the tray, rolling up the leftover bandages.

"Excuse me but…"

"If you want to speak, speak...Instead of just staring like some dunderhead."

She relaxed a bit to see he was still himself as she asked,

"Where are we?"

"My home."

She then couldn't help but stare at him for a moment in complete disbelief as he saw her and sneered,

"You didn't expect me to live in that Insufferable castle during my vacations do you? And close your mouth, you look like Weasley eating."

She was somewhat shocked at what she was hearing as she closed her mouth. She looked back at her arm and back at him as she saw him getting up to leave. He was at the door when she said something but he didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"Oh um...Thank you...For saving me sir."

He looked back at her as she say something. It was the say his eyes held her, something behind those mysterious dark orbs held something but she couldn't figure it out as she saw him leave the door, closing it behind him. She laid back down in the bed to relax as her body felt heavy again, as she felt her eyes getting heavy to a deep sleep and drifted to a dreamless sleep.


	28. First of Many

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.- Sorry I haven't posted in a while, schools back and I've had major writer's block. But I started to make you plots and spins in my head and I thought of something crazy. So please review because this is only the beginning for my series of connected stories. Alright well enjoy! **

"-nity? Serenity?"

Serenity slowly opened her eyes after hearing an elderly voice call her name. Her eyes fluttered as she opened to see Dumbledore sitting by the bed with Professor Snape standing next time him. She slowly sat up as her eyes slowly moved around the room to look at her surroundings, since she only looked out at the window. The room itself was quite bare, with no pictures or paintings, just bookshelves filled with books. She took a glance to see it was getting close to sunset as she looked back at Dumbledore and nodded her head to him.

"Sorry sir, how long was I asleep?"

"Only for a couple of hours. Severus contacted me to tell me what had happened. How are you feeling though, child?"

"Fine sir, Professor Snape has um...Taken very good care of me so I think that I should not intrude any longer and get ready to lea-"

"Not so fast child...I would like Severus to do a diagnosis spell to check on your arm one more time…"

Serenity looked from the headmaster to the professor as she nervously leaned back against the bed frame. The headmaster nodded his head as he got up to step outside to allow the professor to do the spell. Serenity suddenly felt the awkward tension in the air as she looked at the man. He raised his wand to perform the spell as he scanned, many her arm to see the damage.

"So um...You live in Knockturn Alley...Sir?"

He glanced up at her eyes and looked back at her arm as he said,

"This is only a safehouse of various purposes...My real home is somewhere else, now hold still you dunderhead."

She gave a little nod of her head as she awkwardly looked at the window, trying not to make any eye contact with him as he examined her. Once he was done he opened the door to let Dumbledore back in, letting the elderly man take a seat.

"Well it seems that Miss Aragon will be fine as long as she drinks a healing potion for the next few days… It seems the creature digged it's claws into her arm to the point that if it went any deeper the beast would have made in contact with her bones. Seems that she is indeed quite lucky…"

Dumbledore sat quietly as he looked at her arm. He reached out as Serenity gently smiled as the man pat her hand.

"It really doesn't hurt that much sir. I just need to go back home with the potions and I'll be fine."

"What if you are attacked again? You were lucky enough that Severus was nearby, no. Until you're completely healed you are to remain somewhere safe. Then you'll go home."

"Sir...If I could speak to you alone for a moment."

Dumbledore looked at Severus as the man glanced back at her and stared. He held his gaze before turning around with his cloak billowing around him. When the door closed they stayed silent for a few more moment until Serenity spoke,

"I cannot be here and do nothing."

"Then what do you expect me to do? Let you go off and do what? What can you possible do right now?"

She looked back at him and gritted her teeth for a moment as she looked down at her hands and clenching them into fists. She had a gut feeling as if something was going to happen as suddenly something hit her, like a train as her whole body ached it raging pain. She didn't understand wat was going on as she fell back into the bed and yelled out. Her eyes open wide as the colors of her iris' glowed of different greens as the sudden image surged into her mind.

Once it stopped she stared at the ceiling as she heard dumbledore yell at her in concern and a door opening with the Professor in the room as well. She breathed very slowly as she moved her eyes at Dumbledore.

"...I...I need to go…"

"Serenity calm down! Severus!"

She quickly threw the bed sheet away as she jumped off the bed, grabbing her bag and her wand. She felt a rough hand on her arm to see Professor Snape look at her.

"Calm down you dunderhead!"

"Let me go!"

She yelled back at him as she pushed him away as she rushed out of the room. She looked at the hallway and saw the stairs and went down to find the living room and a simple kitchen. She didn't have much time as she looked at the living room to see floo powder next to it. She heard the rushing footsteps behind her as she ran to the fireplace and looked back to see the headmaster and professor. She grabbed the powder and yelled out,

"St. Luminous!"

She felt the rush as every fiber of the body was being inflamed and carried in the wind as a rush hit her in the stomach, as her whole body hit the ground. She felt the cold snow underneath her as she yelped in pain from her arm of the harsh fall. Though the ground felt cold to her the air felt hot as she felt the heat was carried with the blaze of flames. She looked up to see the blaze of a building, St. Luminous being engulfed in flames with the now dark sky behind it. She quickly got up and ran as she saw the sisters with kids as she rushed to them,

"Sister! Sister Maria, is everyone alright?!"

The sister looked at Serenity with wide eyes and tears as she says in a shaky voice.

"T-Thomas hasn't come out! Neither has Bobby!"

Serenity looked at the burning building as she rushed in with the voices of everyone calling out for her. She took her wand as she did a quick water spell to try to extinguish the flames but it was too much for her. She rushed through the place as she yelled out for Thomas and Bobby. She reached the back where she noticed the door was open. She rushed out to see footsteps in some grass heading to the little patch of forest close to the orphanage. She ran calling out their names as she heard a harsh growl and realized it was Valiant. She finally made it to see Thomas on the ground by a tree with Valiant showing his teeth.

"Valiant!"

"Ha! Now the witch has returned."

She turned around to see Bobby Johnson as he had a horrible grin on his face, deranged and somewhat mad look in his eyes as she took a couple of steps back. She saw a glint in his hand to realize he had a large knife as he gave out a sickening laugh,

"S-serenity…Run…B-bobby dangerous!"

She took steady steps back as she made it to Thomas on the ground looking at her, with an outstretched hand as blood oozed from his stomach. Even Valiant was wounded on his hind leg, making it hard for him to stand as she saw him growling again.

"I can now finish you all off!"

Serenity looked back at Bobby as she saw the blood smeared on his white shirt with it partially burned at the sleeve as she said in a shaky voice,

"Y-you attacked Thomas, Valiant...Burned the orphanage?! WHY?!" She yelled at him as she saw him lean back and laugh like a cackle.

"Hahaha! Why?! WHY! Because of you!"

Serenity stared at him in bewilderment as she felt a chill go down her spin.

"Me? What have I done to you?!"

"Everything! You've made my life miserable! You and your strange drawings, making everyone believe you're an angel but you're nothing but the devil's spawn! Especially when you come back from the bloody school you become nothing but a saint to everyone, but you're a witch! I've had enough especially when I heard you two are leaving to families, while I get to rot! Not this time, I'm dragging you to hell where you belong!"

He lurched at her with the knife as she yelled out with her wand,

"Expelliarmus!"

He was thrown back to hit the tree. She didn't wait for him to get back up and just ran to Thomas,

"Thomas! Thomas, it's going to be alright! Just stay with me!"

Thomas' shirt was already covered with his blood as she ripped it open to see the large gash. She ripped it a bit of her own clothing to try to stop the bleeding but it kept coming out. She took her wand as she pointed it at the gash as chanted out an incantation she had heard madam pomfrey done for deep wounds. Thomas arched his back in pain as she tries to go as fast as possible. As she did this she heard Valiant bark hysterically as she looked up to see Bobby running to her. Valiant moved to go in front of her as she cries out no, but hears a familiar elderly voice.

"Expelliarmus!"

She looked to see Dumbledore cast the spell, knocking Bobby back with Professor Snape yelling out,

"Reducto!"

The knife in Bobby's hand suddenly turned into bits of sand next to him as the boy laid unconscious. Serenity looked back down at Thomas to see him fading in his eyes,

"No! Tom! Tommy please look at me! Please don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

Thomas moved his hand up gently caress her cheek as he whispers softly,

"...It's ok Sere...My sister...I always knew you were special a-and I wish I could stay a bit longer but...I-it's too late for me."

"Dumbledore! Professor please help him! Save him!"

They were next to her as Snape was across from her looking at the wound as he said in a hoarse voice,

"It's impossible...He lost too much blood."

"No! T-Thomas you can't leave! Please!"

"Sere...L-let me speak since this will be my last few moments...I always knew you were special...Gifts given by God and I-I...I am proud to be considered family by you. I wish I could stay longer to meet your relative but no matter what...I love you Serenity...You will always be the family I never had but received instead...Now it's time for me-"

He suddenly coughed up some blood as he reached out for her again as she gently took his hand and whimpers,

"No! Thomas please don't leave me…"

She saw the lights fade from his eyes as he passed away. She felt his hand limp in her hand as she whimpers suddenly cries out.

"T-Thomas...no…"

Valiant whimpers as he licked Thomas's cheek, nudging his face, thinking Thomas was faking it. Once Valiant realized his friend was gone a tear appeared in Valiant's eye as he looked up and howled a painful cry. Serenity's tears burned against her cheeks as she heard a groan. She looked up to see Bobby stirring from where he laid. She felt the rage in her as she jumped up and pointed her wand,

" Incarcerous viti!"

Suddenly the tree vines rose and wrapped around Bobby, tightly binding the boy to the point that the boy seem as if he was choking. She wanted to make him suffer as she saw the boy's face change color but felt arms around her as she cried out,

"Let me go! He's a murder! A MURDER!"

"Do you want to be one too?! How would Thomas feel about you doing this?!"

She heard Severus' baritone voice in her ear as her whole body went limp in his arms. She gripped her hand against his arm as all she could do was cry. She didn't even realized that she turned around and cried with her head perfectly in the crook of his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck. While she cried she could hear Dumbledore's voice speaking but she didn't care. Her mind and body were numb as for the first time she lost a precious person...And she knew this would only be the beginning.


	29. The Price to Pay

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.- Here's my spin you guys! And don't worry this doesn't mean I'm going to do a complete crossover just little hints and specs that you'll find to connect to other stories I'll be creating later on, but none the less enjoy! Review! And tell me what you think~ **

"Hello dear."

Serenity looked up from her table to Remus as she looked back down at her simple dinner...Well more like attempting to eat dinner. It has been two weeks since the dead of Thomas. He was buried at a simple cemetery near the orphanage as ministry wiped out the memory of the fire and prepared the building before anyone could notice. Bobby was sent to an insanitarium where it seem that Bobby had some genetic mental problems that now he was getting treatment for. The sisters at the orphanage were still mourning for Thomas' death. Remus sat across from her as they sat in a small pub in London, where she rented a room above the pub with some spare money she received from dumbledore.

"Why are you here?"

Remus gave a sad look that made Serenity realize how harsh she sounded as she said softly,

"I'm sorry...It's nice to see you Remus...But really why are you here?"

"Dumbledore called me..."

She didn't say anything as she slowly placed her spoon down. She had a simple tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich but haven't even taken a sip of anything.

"Oh?"

"It's time to go back. School has already started and they're waiting for you."

"...Who?"

"Teachers, Madam Pomfrey, your friends...especially Harry and Sirius."

"Remus...I can't...I need a bit more time to heal."

"How long?"

Remus urged but she could only look up at him as she said in a soft tone, but it felt like harsh blow,

"As long as you've grieved for Lily and James Potter...For my parents."

He stared at her as she saw a hint of pain appear in his eyes as she felt the guilt back in her heart as she gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry...I-"

"I understand but dear...You can't stay in the past forever or else you will always suffer."

She nodded as they changed the subject and talked about classes and a bit about Harry. Harry was getting better with his patronus it seemed as Serenity looked at Remus to see how tired he was.

"Why don't you go home? Seems like the moon is really taking a toll on you."

He nodded his head as he got up as she stood as well and gave him a hug before he left. She sat back down and her food was cold. She raised her hand to warm up her food but she heard someone behind her.

"Let me."

She suddenly saw steam appear from her food as if it just came out of the kitchen. She touched the bowl to feel it hot. She turned to see a man with bright cat like eyes with a handsome face. He wore a neon dress shirt with a tailored jacket over with, matched with a glittery belt and bright pink pants.

He stood up and casual walked and sat were Remus was as he gave a smile,

"Sorry I was bored and it seems like you were a bit lonely."

She perked one eyebrow as she saw a glass of wine appear in his hand as he gave a grin.

"Don't worry I'm not going to get in trouble by your 'ministry of magic'."

"I wasn't going to ask that Mr. Cheshire Cat."

"What were you going to ask Miss Mood and Gloom?"

She couldn't help but smile as she says,

"Thanks for warming up my food."

"No problem my dear and my what lovely eyes you have." The man grinned as she gave a smile back,

"Thank you, but I'm sure you want something from me."

"My my, isn't someone a bit touche."

"I've been having a rough time."

"Oh is it that time of the month?"

She couldn't help but muse as she took a tip of her soup and looked back at the man,

"My name is Serenity...Serenity Alice Black Aragon, yours?"

"Bane...Magnus Bane, the great warlock of brooklyn."

"Pleasure to meet you Magnus, so what brings you here to little old England."

"Just reliving some old memories, you? Apparently you should been in school at the great Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm try to heal from some bad memories."

"You should listen to your friend then and not dwell too much. Especially when time pass it gets better." He gave what looked to be a sincere smile as she nodded her head.

"Thank you...But you seem to be interested in something the fact you keep on trying to dip into my head."

He looked at her with a bit of surprise as he leaned back in his seat. She had noticed him trying to get pass her mental walls to find a bit more about her but she wasn't going to give in.

"Ah clever for someone so young, sixteen I assume?"

"Fourteen but I look mature for my age."

"You act like it as well...Now you got me really curious…"

"Why? Because you can't get pass my mental walls?"

She said as she leaned back as well as she took a sip of her water as she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"No, the fact the the great Dumbledore is wanting you back at your precious school so badly."

The sat quietly staring at each other with smiles as they both laughed a bit. After they laughed a bit Serenity couldn't help but smile,

"You really are a tricky man, Magnus."

"You are quite a daring girl, Serenity."

"How about this for a dare...I have thirty second to look into your mind and I give you the same in mind. So you can stop trying to poke yourself in."

He looked at her as he suddenly gives a low chuckle.

"Fine, Ladies first."

Serenity slowly takes out her wand as she points it at Magnus and says,

"Legilimency."

Suddenly she peers into memories and fragments that seem too real to be fake, those of historical value. Some were about his previous lover, a vampire to memories something about shadowhunters. She looked as much as she could and came back out before her time was up.

"...Quite a long time you've lived."

"No stalling, now it's my turn."

She stared as she felt him enter her mind with no incantation as she could feel him dig into her memories of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, friends, new family, the death, and the one thing that haunts her every day are her visions. He peered into as much as he could as she says,

"Time's up."

She saw him open his eyes and could see he was a bit tired from all that he saw. She could see a smile appear on his lips like a cat as he says,

"A seer...Rare gift for a little witch."

"You look quite young to be a wizard."

"Warlock, there is a big difference, something they don't teach that much in your petty little school."

He moved his finger back at forth as he smiles again. She couldn't help but smile as well as she felt relaxed with him though she felt like she should be sad about Thomas.

"You shouldn't dwell too much of else when you leave this world and reunite with your so called brother he'll probably whack you instead."

Serenity looked at her food and suddenly lost her appetite.

"...You're right…"

"I always am."

She scoffed but she looked up at the man and he knew she was just joking. He was probably the first out many to help her move on about Thomas. She was about to say something until she felt a tug inside her head.

"You say you're curious about me being a seer? Well I'll give you a small taste of what it's like."

She looked at Magnus as she slowly felt her vision being pulled away to a different time, while feeling Magnus next to her, watching the vision.

_"Now for this spell you must clear your mind and release the pressure of your hands and image gentle light." Magnus said as Serenity did what he had instructed. She slowly felt something on her palms to see a gentle white light. Magnus moved his hand in front of her with a large gash on it as she gently took his hand. The light glowed and slowly faded as the wound was gone._

_"Nicely done."_

_Serenity gave Magnus a hug before hearing a doorbell._

_"Oh the guests have arrived, time to get the party started."_

_"I swear one of these days you will stop throwing these ridiculous parties."_

Serenity came back and looked around to find herself back at the pub in the corner where no one could really see her or Magnus. Magnus looked back at her with a smile that went to ear to ear as she stared back at him.

"What?"

"You were at my home in New York...Interesting…"

"Well for a seer a vision could or or not come true, it depends."

"How about we make it happen?"

Serenity was drinking some water when she heard then suddenly chokes on it,

"Ah! Excuse me?"

"Well I can teach you a few things and you teach me a few tricks as well, fair trade?"

"I need to stay here though, I need to do things to protect my f-"

"I understand that's why I will teach you as much as I can and you can come in and out as much as you want."

"...There's a catch isn't there…"

"Ah yes...There is a small price…"

"And that is?"

"...Your little ministry can't find out about you and what you're doing. Especially they cannot find out about me so...There is only one solution." He said as he looked down at his glass while Serenity leaned in a bit closer.

"What? Give up magic?" She stared at him as the color of her iris' returned back to normal as his brilliant bright yellow eyes stared back at hers.

"No, of course not...It's like the old saying of an ancient language long ago..._Valar Morghulis_...All men must die, and what you must do is the same...You must die."


	30. The Secrets in Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918- Yes I did read it and I have a few tricks up my sleeve~ But I'm very excited for the new Potter movie but I can't say it's a Potter movie, just another extension of the magical world that J.K Rowling had created. I'm very curious on how it will turn out.**

**The Yoshinator- Welcome back! :D  
**

Dumbledore rushed into 's with Severus and Minerva. They rushed to the emergency room with one of the healers guiding them to a bed. The white walls and rooms didn't help with the fear they all had in their hearts though Severus was able to mask what he felt better that Albus and Minerva. They entered to the room with only one bed with the curtains surrounding it. The healer pulled the curtains back to show a figure laying in the bed, covered by the sheet. Minerva gasps,

"No…"

Minerva grasps Albus' hand as Severus walks up to the bed. He slowly pulled the sheet to expose the figure's face as he heard Minerva give out a small cry with even Albus sounding a bit distressed.

It was Serenity. Her once youthful face was now pale and grey, with the hollows in her cheeks and all the color gone. Her once vibrate healthy hair was now a dull brown and her eyes. They were open but the lights from them were gone. Severus moved his hand over them to close her eyes as he heard Albus ask,

"What happened to her?"

"Well it appears when she was alone someone had poison her food with snake venom of various species to the point that one drop was enough. They left no trace of it, but once entered her system it was a very quick and painless death...We are deeply sorry for the lost of your student, Headmaster."

Albus walked out with Minerva to speak more in depth of what may have occurred while Severus stayed behind. He sat next to the bed as he couldn't help but feel something break inside of him, as if time had stop to a pit of nothing but pain. He slowly reached out to touch her hand but felt something in it. He opened her hand to find a small note.

_Dear loved ones,_

_After the death of Thomas, I realized I cannot bear to live in a world where I already know what will happen to everyone. Please do not cry nor mourn for me for I was too weak to live through the pain. I tried to be strong but it was too much and I had to leave. I will watch all of you from the morning skies to the midnight night stars. _

_I love you all,_

_Serenity Alice B. Aragon_

Albus came back alone to the room as Severus handed the note to Albus. The shock in the man's eyes appeared as he slowly sank to the chair next to Severus as for the first time in a long time he saw the headmaster grieve.

"...Albus...What is this?"

After almost half and hour past Albus calmed down as he looked at Severus.

"What is what Severus?"

Severus pointed at the B initial in Serenity's name as Albus took a look.

" The B. in her name. What does it stand for?"

"...I trust you will tell no one of this...Her full name is Serenity Alice Black Aragon…"

Severus looked at the headmaster as he looked down at the note.

"That's not possible, the only living Black is a fugitive and the other died with no wife. She can't be a Bl-"

"You forget...Jonathan Aragon."

"Jonathan? He married to whom?"

Albus couldn't even look at Severus, all he could do was stare at Serenity's corpse as his hand gently patted hers.

" ...To Amelia Evans...Lily Evans' younger sister."

Severus suddenly stood up as he looked down at the elderly man.

"What. Did. You. Say."

"Now Severus this isn't the time nor pla-"

"She's Lily's niece!...That means she's Potter's…"

"Cousin...Severus, no one was to know about her. She was in secret and I respected her parents' wishes…"

Severus couldn't help but suddenly felt the pain increase inside of him as he slowly stumbled out of the room.

"Severus? Severus!"

He ignored the elderly wizard as he walked through the halls of the hospital to the Floo chambers where patients and visitors came in and out of. He entered one and muttered Hogwarts, back to the school. He managed to floo to his private chambers as he stumbled out and fell onto the floor. He reached out to leaned against the couch as he pointed his wand to start the fire at the fireplace. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his heavy cloak away as he used his arms to position himself in the couch, laying there as he took the bottle of firewhiskey from the small table next to the couch and poured himself a glass.

"...Amelia Evans and Jonathan Aragon...The bastard son of Orion Black…"

After a couple more glasses of firewhiskey his mind wandered off to deep thought of those two, trying to remember what they were like. As his mind traveled off into the depths of his memory he recalled seeing them once in the library.

_Severus sat in the quietest part of the library, far away from everyone else until he heard footsteps approaching. He glanced up from where he sat to see a golden hair girl want through, looking at each and every book with gentle green eyes. Her features were familiar but she wore a blue uniform of Beauxbaton, who were visiting for the triwizard tournament. She kept on walking, looking for a book until she noticed Severus in the darkness._

_"Oh I'm sorry for disturbing you but could I quickly have that book above you?"_

_Severus reached with one arm to take out the book and handed it to her, getting a good look at her face as he suddenly gasped,_

_"Lily?"_

_"Lily? Oh you must be talking about my older sister."_

_"Amelia? Amelia where are you?"_

_Someone called out for the girl's name as she gave Severus a gentle smile,_

_"I need to go but pleasure to meet you."_

_She ran off as Severus watched to see her go to a boy that also looked like about the same age as her. She ran into the boy's arms as he glance to see Severus and also gave a polite nod and smile. The boy looked like Sirius Black but later on was known to be the bastard Black son._

Severus opened his eyes as he remembered whenever he would see them they would politely smile and wave hello though Severus was his usual cold self. They were a unique pair as they not only hung out with Lily and James, with their friends, but made friends in all the schools in various houses. Amelia was much like her sister as was Jonathan to Sirius, but they would never sneer nor be rude to him. Instead they were quite polite and kind to him.

_But they died, as did Lily and now…I couldn't protect her…_

He made a promise to protect Harry but now he just made a huge sin...He never knew about Serenity and never protected her...He felt as if he failed Lily again and now another precious person was gone. With this frustration and anger he threw the glass at the wall and just took the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand by the neck and gave a large gulp. The burn in his throat couldn't compare to what he felt in his soul.

Usually he never drank this much but he felt so much anguish and fury but knew he couldn't do anything. He got up and stumbled a bit as he walked, as he drunkenly made it to his desk. He plops on his chair and took another gulp of firewhiskey and let the liquid burn down easily. His eyes were a bit blurry as he looked to the small vial that Serenity gave him as a gift…

_I never even taught her advanced potions like she was meant too...Instead I treated her like a disease...Yet she treated me like..._

She had seen sides of him yet she still smiles at him every now and again. She who has a flame of courage yet keeps fears and hides them away. This gentle girl who would test his patience, fight him, and even comfort him, would also test intellect like no other student had before. He couldn't believe that the one person that made him feel with so much emotion again was gone, and now he truly received his punishment… This sin of a girl, a girl related to Lily, died on his watch...And he can never bring her back. The only thing he could do was keep her secret of lineage locked up, like the rest of his secrets that he holds as he quietly dozed off to deep slumber.

"Magnus I need to go see them for a moment."

"Later. If you reveal yourself now this will all be for waste."

Serenity sat in the airplane with Magnus as they waited for their flight. She felt sick to her stomach on what they had done as she gave out a little sigh and said in a soft tone.

"How did you get the body to look like me?"

"Oh give a person a drink from the Fey that was specially concocted...Kind of like the weak thing you people call Polyjuice potion but lasts much longer."

"I see...You used an already dead body then and added the poison?"

"Mhm...The poison is so strong that after they discover it's you, the body will disintegrate to dust in a matter of hours."

Serenity looked at Magnus in the eyes as she said,

"Thank you for doing all of this."

"Don't thank me just yet we still need to finish up our deal...Now put your seatbelt on we're leaving, and remember your name is not Serenity anymore, it's just Alice...Alice Black"

He turned to her and gently placed a hand over hers. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she whispers,

"Of course..."

The plane lurched to go up while Valiant whimpered in his kennel. After Valiant hurt his left and was healed, Serenity did a shrinking potion before getting on the plane to help Valiant get to a size to allow him to board with them. She quietly looked out the window with an ache in her heart that she wouldn't be with everyone for a while… Serenity slowly closed her eyes, as the plane went up in full flight to her new destination: New York.


	31. Side Story: Nightmare Haunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S. : You guys did it! You guys got 15,000+ views on my story! Great job and as I promised I would do a side story of Severus Snape, but instead of him with Lily, I've noticed I haven't given Severus as much thought. This will show a little side of him but a twist again later on...Enjoy~ Also:**

** Jessyka: Thank you for such a sweet review I hope you'll continue to read this story~ Yes it will be very long but my tales will not just end in Hogwarts...You'll see later on, but WELCOME! **

** dbzfangirl: Hey! Don't kill the teddy bear :(**

_The gentle sound of a record playing of classical music as it rained outside. It was pouring quite hard at Spinner's End as Severus quietly sat in his chair, reading the wizard paper. He scowls as usual as he reads about more of the Ministry's restrictions. As he reads he felt a gentle arms wrap around his neck as soft lips gently kisses the temple of his head. He heard a soft giggle as he says sternly,_

_"What's so amusing?"_

_"...You...I don't understand why you read this when you hate it so much."_

_He scowls once more and he placed the paper down, and reached up to take her hand. He kisses her knuckles as he felt the person move around the chair. She gave a soft giggle as she slowly sits on his lap, resting her head against the crook of his neck. She wore simple skinny jeans with a large white sweater that was much too big for her but made her look quiet radiant in it._

_"If you stop scowling like that then people won't call you an oversized bat."_

_He gave a low, sarcastic chuckle as he cups her chin with his thumb and index finger to make her look at him._

_"Ah..."_

_"You dare speak to a professor like this."_

_He could see a glimmer of amusement as she whispers back at him,_

_"How dare I? How dare you treat your students like this."_

_Their faces were just inches away from each other, as they looked into each others eyes. She gently caresses his cheek with the tips of her fingers as she giggles again._

_"I would suggest you shut that mouth of yours..."_

_"Not when you treat those unfairly and accuse false accusations at those who have taught me what I know..."_

_He gives a growl as he says to her in almost a harsh, commanding voice,_

_"Then I'll shut it up for you."_

_He takes her hair in his hand and pulls her towards him as their lips meet, hearing a slight gasp from him. His kiss was rough and needy as he felt her lips parted a bit to let her tongue in. She responded by kissing him back but softer, gentler that him as he calms down a bit. He slowly releases her as both of them breathe for air. She leans into him a bit to kiss his cheek and whispers,_

_"...What's wrong?"_

_He fingers through her wavy hair to loosen the tangles as felt her kiss his cheek again, moving her body a bit closer to his._

_"...I feel like I'm in a dream…"_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_He looks up to her sharp green eyes, as if they could pierce through his soul._

_"...Because I feel like you'll leave me."_

_"...Hey...I'm right here...Let's go out and take a walk...Go to the river, hm?"_

_He nodded his head as she slowly got up and he as well, following her to the front door. They placed on their cloaks but instead of placing on his black scarf he wrapped it around her neck. She smiles as he pulled her closer to him with the scarf as she goes on her tip toes, giving a small kiss on the lips._

_He couldn't help but give a smirk as she saw her blush. She muses as she wraps her arms around his right one as they walked out to chills of fall weather, as gentle breeze in the air hit their faces, but still a bit sunny out. As they walked they made it to a secluded area under a large tree near a river. They looked out at the calm water as she looked up at Severus and says with a little smile,_

_"Watch this…"_

_It was a soft sunset as she quietly moved her hand over the scene. Slowly little droplets slowly come up to float in the air as the sunlight reflected off of them like a prism effect, shining all around them as Severus looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. He leaned down to kiss her and whispers,_

_"You truly are a spectacular witch…"_

_"A witch who doesn't have a heart…"_

_He looks at her peculiarly as he saw her trying not to smile and ends up doing so and says,_

_"Because a certain potion master took it from me."_

_She gently kisses him on the lips as he hugs her close in a warm embrace. The droplets slowly fall back down onto the grass and river and a bit on them. She looks at him with her eyes wide and full of glee as a musical giggle escapes from her lips,_

_"Oops~"_

_He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips in her hair for a light kiss, while for once feeling calm and in peace. He never felt like it before, but suddenly hears a familiar voice,_

_"You forgot about me Severus?"_

_He looked up to see the young Lily Evans, when they were just children. She tilted her head in confusion as he lets go of the girl and says,_

_"No! I would never forget about you Lily."_

_"...But you didn't save her…"_

_He didn't understand as he turned around to see her on the ground with her eyes open. Her fair skin was now pale with a tint of blue as he dropped on his knees._

_"No! NO! Wake up! Please!"_

_"Severus...You can't bring her back...How can you protect my son yet you couldn't protect her?"_

_Suddenly the skies turned grey as a storm came. He looked back at Lily while holding her in his arms. Lily was not older and this time she wasn't alone. Next to her was a ghostly spirit of an angel with white light surrounding her. Her eyes sad as she looked at him as both women turned to walk away. He reached out and yelled,_

_"No! I didn't know! Please don't go!"_

_They disappeared in one of the flashes of lightning as he looked down to see him standing on a flood full of corpses as the horrible laughter of the dark lord rings in his ear._

"NO!"

Severus wakes up in his private room behind his office in cold sweats as he slowly sat up. He glanced around and looked at the clock on his wall as it said it was only three in the morning. He quietly cursed at himself as he got out of his bed to take a hot shower, stripping out of his clothes quickly. He quickly got in and hissed, because it was still not hot enough. He waited a moment as steam rose around him as he took his quick shower. He came back out and wore nothing but a towel around his waist as he looked at the mirror. He moved his hand across it to wipe away the steam to stare at himself at the mirror as he sneer at the thought,

_...She was just a student and Lily's niece… That's it. I wasn't my fault she killed herself that stupid girl...I just need to protect Potter…_

He tried to shake the faults off of him as he came out and wore some new clothes. For bed he would only wear some pajama pants and that's it, he never wore a shirt to bed. He quietly sat on the edge of his bed as he tried to shake the dream. He glanced outside to see the moon was out as he remember he saw her in the tower. The moonlight hitting her face as she stared out, looking like a gentle angel or a muse even. Even though he wanted to forget the dream he closed his eyes of what she would look like if she was a bit older and how radiant she would look. He placed his elbows on his knees as he moved his hands through his hair, looking down. It didn't matter because she was dead...All he can do now is look after Potter, protect him when harm comes to him.

Severus slowly laid back down and closed his eyes as he drifted of to a dreamless dream not knowing the real truth of Serenity…

"Something wrong?"

Serenity looked up from Magnus as she sat with her legs crossed on the floor reading a muggle book called Pride and Prejudice. Serenity had a small frown on her forehead as she looked at Magnus who was getting read to welcome the guests.

"Oh nothing...I think I'm gonna just stay in my room and read."

"You sure? The vampires are coming tonight for the party and you know how good of dancers they are~"

"After accidentally drinking a sip of O positive last time...I think I'm good for tonight...You should wear the the glitter tank top with the strips instead."

Magnus looks at himself in the mirror and gave a grin,

"Very true…So what did you see today?"

"You're going to have a guest very soon…"

"Oh? Who?"

"A little girl with her mother..."

"Well that's not helpful, well we'll talk later I need to head down now. Tata dear and why are you reading that book?"

Serenity flickers her eyes up at him and gives a sad smile,

"...The characters are really relatable that's all."

Magnus nodded as headed down and loud music drummed through until the door was completely closed, suddenly turning quiet as Serenity curled up with the book. in the large bean bag chair. She reached out to the old vintage radio she bought and turned it on to a local station, listening to some music as she reads one line of Mr. Darcy talking to Br. Bingley about Elizabeth Bennet, while she and her friend Charlotte Lucas listen in. Serenity couldn't help but perk one eyebrow by how haughty and arrogant Mr. Darcy sounded.

_"Barely tolerable, I dare say. But not handsome enough to tempt me. You'd better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me" said Mr. Darcy_.

Serenity leaned back as a ghost of a smile appear on her face as she remembers a certain Professor back at Hogwarts and frowns. She slowly closes the book and placed it down as she got up to go take something out of her bag, while Valiant was snoozing by the fireplace. She took out her sketchbook and slowly went back to the beanbag, opening it up. She flipped through them to see images of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, her friends, teachers, family. She stopped at a picture she drew of her and Thomas and gave a small sad as she remembers what he told her,

"...May you rest in peace Thomas…"

She quietly turned the page to see Sirius, Remus, and stopped at one page. Dark eyes held her eyes like obsidians as the arrogance in his face could easily be seen. But something hidden behind that face is something fragile, like shattered glass pieces that need fixing. She shook her head as flipped back to Sirius' picture and whispers,

"...We'll be a family soon…"

She placed her sketchbook down and picked up the book again, continued to read until she dozed off to sleep.


	32. Grieving For The Living

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

Remus sat quietly in the little cafe in Hogsmeade, watching over students and shoppers around. He waited for the right moment and got up to walk around, nodding his head at students as he wandered to the shrieking shack. He glanced to find no one follow him as he wandered down and with the flick of his wand erase his footsteps. He entered inside and walked up the stairs to find Sirius sitting by the window. Remus placed a brown back on the little table.

"I brought you some food."

"Thank you my friend…"

Sirius took out the food, which was a container of soup, sandwich, and a water bottle. Sirius slowly ate the food as Remus sat across from his friend and looks down at the food.

"It was the last thing I saw her eat before she left…"

Sirius stops for a moment and looks up at him. Sirius' smile was almost gone and the light in his eyes were dim with little hope.

"...I see… How's Harry?"

"Fine, doing perfectly fine right now."

"That's good…"

They sat in silence while Sirius continued to eat. Remus glanced outside to see the gloomy skies as if it was grieving as well. Remus was the one who went to the hospital to see Serenity on the bed and told Sirius. It was if they saw James died again as Remus grieved silently while Sirius...Remus slowly drifted in thought when he told Sirius about Serenity.

_Remus just came back from the hospital as he slowly walks up the stairs as he hears Sirius' voice,_

_"Remus?! Good you're here!"_

_Remus made it up the stairs as his eyes looked ragged. He saw Sirius with Crookshanks, the cat, as he was smiling. Sirius says in a light animated voice,_

_"We've got him now! The girl's cat said that it will help us since Peter is nothing but a rat right now. She'll lead the rat right to us! I can image what Serenity will hear when she hears about th-...Remus...What's wrong?"_

_Remus slowly looked up to his friend as he says very slowly,_

_"...She's gone…"_

_"Remus? What on earth are you muttering about?"_

_"...Oh Sirius...Serenity is."_

_Sirius stopped smiling as he looked as his friend with harsh eyes as he says,_

_"What about Serenity...Did something happen to her?! Spit it out Remus!"_

_"...She's dead…"_

_Sirius froze as he stumbled back a bit, grabbing onto a chair for support as his eyes grew wide with fear as he says softly,_

_"No...No, No, NO!"_

_He raised his voice as he suddenly grabbed the chair and threw at the wall, breaking one of the legs. Remus quickly grabbed him by the arms as he hissed in his friend's ear,_

_"Stop! Stop this Sirius! She wouldn't have wanted to see you like this! Look!"_

_Remus took out the note that Serenity wrote as Sirius snatched it out of his hand and read it as the color drained from his face. Sirius slowly sunk back to sit onto the bed, as he continued to look at the note._

_"...Did you knew…"_

_"Sirius."_

_"Did you know about how she felt?!"_

_"No...Yes...But I...I didn't think she would do thi-"_

_"I should have been there for her…This is all my fault…"_

_"Sirius...As she said in the note she died because...She didn't want to see the vision of death appear in real life to her like her friend…It was too much...She was too young..."_

_Sirius crinkle the paper as her kept it close to his body as he grieve for his one living relative. The girl who brought more hope and light for him to be reunited with Harry._

Remus opened his eyes again to see Sirius finished eating and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go meet the cat today to see if Wormtail has been sighted...I'll see you later Remus."

Remus quietly got up and gave his friend a brief hug before Sirius turned into a black dog and walked out. Remus quickly took the trash and slowly made his way back to Hogsmeade before anyone noticed him gone. He escorted students back to school as he saw them all cheery and happy.

"Excuse me Professor."

He turned around to see Miss Granger and Harry as he gave them a tired smile,

"Yes?"

"Have you heard anything from Serenity?"

"No I'm afraid not. But I'm sure she'll return before school ends."

They nodded and walked off to meet Mr. Weasley as Remus wandered to his office. Dumbledore insisted that the students should not be informed til the end of school...But in Remus mind he felt as if the elderly wizard knew something. For now however, he had to face the fact that his God daughter was dead...

Sirius patted through the forest, making his way back to the shrieking shack the old fashion way, enjoying the night air. He finally felt like breathing after a rough couple of months trying to heal. He patted about trying to keep himself unnoticed until he saw something moved. He turned his head to see a unicorn with a thestral. They both shook their heads as they saw Sirius and both turned turned to walk away from him. He never seen these two creatures together but was slightly hesitant. For unicorns were known as pure creatures while thestrals are known as bad omens. As he was about to walk away he heard a light hum in the air, like a girl gentling singing a melody.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

He slowly patted off to the sound to find a small opening of smaller trees with a few rocks and boulders here and there. As he came closer he noticed a small figure sitting behind one of the rocks as the unicorn and thestral both bow their heads at the figure. It was a simple bow but actually leaning back to bow at this figure. The gentle voice continued to sing, like a muse causing him to come closer like a moth to a flame.

_"A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song..."_

Suddenly the voice stop as Sirius snapped back into reality. He realized the thestral and unicorn staring at him and slowly moving away. He tilted his head and froze when he heard something behind him, a deep growling sound.

"Grrrrr…"

He turned to see a large brownish grey wolf baring it's teeth at him. Sirius hissed back as they slowly circled each other until the voice said softly,

"Stop."

Sirius looked as the large beast looked at it's master, as the person gently pet his head. Sirius barked at the person as the familiar looking wolf stared back at him and growled back. The person, though, gently hushed the beast, while rising from where she sat. She slowly turned to look at Sirius but he couldn't see anything with her hood over her face as she came closer. It was definitely a woman from the voice as she approached Sirius. Sirius backed up a bit but the person came closer and got down on one knee. She tilted her head slightly and stared as Sirius took another step, as the person whispered softly,

"I don't believe it..."

Sirius tilted his head as he comes a bit closer and peers at the person. Slowly he changes back into a human as the moonlight escapes from the clouds to hit the figure's face as he saw green eyes. He reaches out slowly to pull down the hood of the person's cloak but the person said in a soft voice,

"Sirius..."

It was so familiar as he suddenly pulled the hood down as the girl yelped, and long wavy hair falls around her face. She turned her face away as he gently cups her cheek to move her face so he could see and sucks a breath in and whispers softly, almost too quiet to hear as he whispers in a hushed tone, staring into emerald green eyes,

"...Serenity?"


	33. Changes in Colliding Worlds

**Disclaimer: I don't own any harry potter characters ( I WISH), but Serenity is my character! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! You guys don't know how much it means to me when you guys review or leave comments. It just makes me smile every time! Also make any suggestions on what you might wanna see later in the story and I might add it in ;D Anyway, please enjoy you guys~**

**P.S.: Christine Stein: THANK YOU! :D**

**The Yoshinator:Ah ah aha~ You should know by now in my story never to jump into conclusions~ **

Serenity stared at Sirius in shock as she quickly tries to get up but felt him grab onto her hand and yanked her back down.

"Let me go, Sirius!"

"...You were alive...This whole time."

She tugged but his gripped go tighter as she gave out a yelp as she kneeled back down on the grass. She could hear Valiant growl at Sirius as she looks to the sky to see the clouds clearing up as she looked back at Sirius.

"Turn back now I promise to not run just change now!"

He hesitantly lets go of her arm and changes into a black dog as the sound of rough hooves appear. The unicorn and thestral were still there as they moved their heads down, allowing Serenity to gently touch them. They were both sweet animals as the sound of hooves were getting louder to the point that they were there. Half man, half beast they were known as one stood out from the rest. The centaurs arrived, surrounding them with bows and arrows, and a few with spears. Serenity stood tall while Sirius sat quietly next to Valiant. Serenity didn't move as two centaur stood out from the rest.

"...She is the one, Firenze."

"Are you sure Bane?"

"...The image of a young angel with her are death and purity...What if your name young one?"

"...I will not reveal it to you for right now is a time of silence for me...But you may call me Alice-"

"sweet nobility…"

She looked at the one whose name was Firenze as he noticed the two creatures calm with her. He looked at Bane, who was much darker in coat that him. Bane didn't look back but stared at Serenity for a while as he says,

"...Young noble as you say, why are you here? For if it wasn't for my vision you would be dead."

"If it weren't for my vision I wouldn't be here…"

Bane took a step closer and peered at the young girl while the unicorn and thestral moved away. Serenity looked at them both and gave a humble curtsy to both as they too gave a bow in return. Then they go off on their separate ways while Serenity stood quietly.

"...A young seer...Like that one before...You look like her but are you her? For you are too young to be her."

"No, but I do understand you knew her. You saw her once when she was younger...Her name was Amelia Evans."

Bane froze as he backed up by a step. Firenze came closer instead as he spoke softly to her.

"...How do you know her."

"She was my mother."

"was?"

"...She was killed by him."

Bane hissed while Firenze nodded his head,

"...I'm sorry to hear that...But what brings you here?"

"...He already knows what I want, and in return I give you these."

She slowly turned to go to the rock she once sat next to, to pick up a basket full of rare herbs and exquisite raw wood that could easily be made to bows and spears.

She walks up to them slowly and placed the large basket in front of them while Bane looks down at her with a sneer.

"All this for a small thing in return?"

"Even the simplest things have their values…"

Bane gruffed as he snatched the basket and handed her a small bag. She bowed her head and says,

"...Please doing business with you…"

Bane was already turning to leave but Firenze raised his hand to make Bane stop. Firenze walked over to Serenity and looked her in the eye,

"...You have a very harsh road ahead of you."

Serenity whispers back,

"And you as well...All of you…"

"...May we meet again, young noble."

He bowed his head to her as he turned with Bane giving a huff. They soon walked back to their pack and all headed out to travel again while Serenity bowed her head at them as they leave. Once they were all gone Serenity stood quietly as Valiant rubbed his head against her hand as she turned around to look at Sirius, back as a human. She walks up to him and gently takes his hand to tug him away from the clearing,

"Not here...We'll talk in the cave so the dementors won't find us."

They ran to the familiar old cave where they first talked and really encountered, quietly slipping in unsighted. Then Serenity quietly picked up some old leaves and twigs here and there to make a pile and took out her wand to start a small fire. When she did she saw how grave Sirius' face looked, as if he lost weight. She couldn't move as she saw Sirius slowly walk around the fire to look at her. He gently touched her face and whispers,

"I'm not dreaming…"

"I'm here Sirius, but I can't be here for lo-"

Suddenly Serenity was pulled into a tight embrace as she felt something wet against her cheek, tears. She felt his body tremble as she gently hugs him back as he whispers,

"...I heard you were dead."

"...I'm not dead Sirius...I'm right here…You're niece is right here Sirius."

She whispers as she also started to cry a bit. A small tear appeared on her cheek as Sirius held her out at arms length to look at her and gave a sad smile,

"My dear girl...Why on earth would you do something so reckless?"

"Let me explain… First let's sit down."

They quietly sat down with their backs against the wall of the cave. Sirius threw another twig in the fire as Valiant laid next to Serenity, resting his head on her lap as she gently pets him. She gave a heavy sigh as she says to herself,

"Where do I begin to start."

"...You silly girl...You've scared me half to death to think that you were...With your mother and father. Where were you? Why did you go?"

His eyes stared at hers as she looked at the flames.

"...You know that note I wrote...It wasn't that too far off the mark. It's hard to see these visions and have to look at everyone with a smile, knowing what may or may not happen to them. I have more good visions than bad but the bad ones...Haunts me…"

She took a sharp breath as Valiant moved his head up to look at her. She smiled at him as she gave a small kiss on his head to show she was alright as he laid his head back down on her lap.

"...Then I saw a path...One that I've embarked on to realize this may be the only way to save Harry...To save what little family we have left Sirius…"

Sirius took a sharp inhale as he closed his eyes and says softly but still in a harsh manner,

"It's not I who needs protecting it's you! You're far too young for all this."

"Sirius...If I don't do this Harry will probably die next month. I've ran through multiple possibilities, turns, chances even to try to figure out what is going to happen and I don't know. I've been trying to figure things out like one puzzle piece at a time...And for me to go on the destiny I choose, you must say yes on letting me join the order."

"Serenity! Absolutely not! I just found out that you were alive this whole time, doing who knows what and who knows where. You came back and now you expect to be thrown in this chaos without even thinking yourself?"

"Yes, because I'm too busy thinking about you!"

She looks at him as she saw the pain of hurt in his eyes as if he knew what she meant. She gently takes his hand and placed his palm against her cheek as she says softly,

"...Please Sirius...You and Harry are the only real family I have...Please let me or else I will find another way...You know I will."

Sirius gave a weary smile as he gave a chuckle.

"...If only your parents could see you now because you're just like them. Serenity the only reason why I don't want you to join is that I don't want what you wrote to come true. You're so young, you have so much ahead of you yet you purposely throw yourself in the flames for everyone else. I just want you to be safe and happy, not concerned and scared all the time."

"Sirius, if I didn't have this gift then I would be but I do...Face it Sirius I'll never listen to you."

She couldn't help but giggle as Sirius gave a small chuckle. He leaned in and gave a kiss on her forehead like a father as her wrapped one arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You really are like them you know. They would be proud, especially your father for being able to handle me."

"I know."

"Where does that take us now?"

"I am going to tell you something and you need to do it when the time comes...Promise?"

"Anything."

After Serenity told Sirius what to do he nodded as time was ticking. Sirius had to go as she gave him a hug and whispers,

"We'll be a family soon."

"Of course dear...Of course."

They parted ways as Serenity made her way back to the middle of the forest and looked at Valiant. She gently touched him as she closed her eyes, feeling the air tighten around her as they whisk through like a gust of wind. She felt the rush hit her as she felt her feel hit the floor but she stumbled and fell onto the floor with a groan.

"Welcome back."

She looked up to see Magnus and wearing an old blue tank top with black pajama bottoms. There was of course some kind of glitter as the waistband had a yellow shimmer to it. It looked as if he work up recently and haven't had as he sat at his coffee table with an ice bag on his head.

"Morning to you too...Geez, did you invite the fey's here?"

"Maybe...With a few werewolves. Ugh please be a dear and-"

"Yeah yeah I'm on it…And for the last time they aren't werewolves their animagus."

Serenity goes around to the kitchen to get a small pot out and poured some water in it. She looked through the cabinet to take out a few ingredients and waited for the water to boil.

"How did it go?"

"Fine...Here."

She moved her arm up to reach and take out the small little bag and placed it on the table with a slight clunk onto the table. He opens it up to show to content of a vial. He held it up with a smirk,

"Only this much?"

"That's enough phoenix tears to help anyone who's almost dead…I'm surprised that the centaurs had this at all since they're only two known in the world."

"Hmm...Need to save this for a rainy day."

"Or for a special someone."

She heard him snort in disbelief as she grins about something.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"...Alice what are you hiding from me."

"Just keep that for a while...The one you use it one will be very special."

She says as she finishes make a simple tea and pours it into a tea cup. It was her special mix of a tea with the properties to almost act like a potion. She hands it to Magnus as he takes whiff of it and pinches his nose.

"Oh stop it and drink it."

He chuckles as he takes the drink in one shot and winces at the taste.

"Bleh!"

"Ugh you're such a baby!"

After that Magnus changed while Serenity cleaned the place up, moving things around as they once were since Magnus wasn't throwing another party for the next two weeks. She suddenly hears the door knock and says,

"Coming!"

Serenity quickly stopped what she was doing and walked to the door to open it. She was surprised as she saw her vision come true as the woman was at the door with a young little girl. The woman was tall and very beautiful with curly red hair and green eyes as she looks at Serenity and said,

"Is Magnus Bane here?"

"Yes...Um...Upstairs to the right."

She came in with a little girl, maybe three or four years old as she gave Serenity a little wave hello. The little girl looked like her mother as she smiles and escorted the two up to Magnus. She knocked on his door to see him looking at himself in the mirror.

"What?"

"Your guest is here."

"Guest? I wasn't expecting anyone today."

"Yes you did...A little girl."

Serenity let them in as as Magnus looked to see the little girl and back at Serenity with his eyebrow perked up. He gave a grin at her as he looked at the woman as she says,

"Are you Magnus Bane?"

"The very same, pleasure to meet you…"

"Jocelyn…Frey."

Jocelyn spoke to Magnus about her daughter Clary, about how he could remove her Inner Eye. Apparently it was the ability to see the "shadow world" but for Serenity it was just...The world for her. She looked at little Clary as Valiant was kind enough to let her ride on top of him. She giggled as Valiant slowly sets her back down and she came over to Serenity, who was sketching the two of them.

"Wow Pwetty!"

She looked at Clary and giggles as she folded to a new page. She slowly started to sketch a new drawing as Clary watched with great intensity. She smiled and gave her the pencil,

"Wanna draw too?"

Clary nodded her head as she started to doodle on the new page. Serenity didn't realised that she as drawing a symbol and heard Magnus said,

"If I do that she'll probably die right on the sport or go insane...Then kill herself. You can't just remove it."

"Why not cover it?"

Magnus and Jocelyn looked at her like she grew a second head. Jocelyn was already in distressed as she gave a little hiss,

"Girl stay out of it, this is between me and Magnus."

"Actually...That's not a bad idea."

Magnus then talks to Jocelyn again and slowly Magnus takes Clary by the hand and slowly blocks off her Inner Eye. Jocelyn and Serenity stood outside but Serenity saw through the crack of the door at the bottom of lights that were shining about. She glanced at the mother who looked very afraid for her daughter and gave a relieved look once they heard Magnus call them in. Then entered back inside as Serenity saw how tired Magnus was. Serenity came over to Clary and smiles at the little girl and suddenly saw something and furrows her brow,

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"...Nothing dear but… Here let me give you something."

She turned to walk to her room quickly to take out a small sketchbook and brings it back and hands it to Clary.

"For me?"

Serenity smiles as she says softly,

"For you...Now go, your mother is waiting."

Clary gave Serenity a hug before running off to her mother to leave. Serenity walked over to them as she says to Jocelyn holding out her sketchbook from before,

"It's temporary so when you see her draw signs like this, bring her back to Magnus."

"Alright...What's your name?"

"Alice...Alice Black."

"Nice to meet you...Alice Black."

The woman turned away as she scooped her daughter into her arms and left. Magnus sat in his chair and leaned back as Serenity sat across from him. They heard the door close as he kept his arm over his eyes and says,

"...What did you see."

"...Watch after her…"

"Why?"

"Because that little girl will make a great difference in the future when she gets older...She will be the savior that everyone will call for, yet not one will expect…"

"I see...I never thought that spell you taught me would ever be needed but now I see you did your part of the bargain so it seems I need to do mine…"

Magnus whisked his hand to produce a goblet and knife. He slowly cut his hand and let the blood drip into the goblet. Once there was enough and clenched his hand and the cut was gone. He produced a glass with wine for himself as he held the goblet to Serenity. Serenity took it hesitantly as he raised his glass to her.

"Cheers...For your training starts now."

They both draw their cups as Serenity tasted his blood go down her throat making her wince. She drops the goblet back down on the able and coughs as sudden pain rushes through her body as if some struck nails all around her body with a hammer. She yells out as she drops on the ground, while Magnus comes around looks down at her. He scooped her up and walked her over to the bed, but even where he touched her she felt like hot coals were on her as she hissed and whimpers with tears streaking down her cheeks. She opened her eyes for a short moment to see Valiant whimper at her and Magnus looking down at her and says,

"...It will be over soon...soon."


End file.
